The Wanderer
by Anthony1
Summary: Set in the early years of Japan a young swordsman travels the lands in search of retribution. Follow his adventures as the boy becomes a hero.
1. Meeting

The Wanderer  


  


Chapter 1: Meeting  


  


  
For some reason I couldn't get this idea for a story out of my head. So, while I am working on my other story I typed this one out and I have to say that I liked how it turned out. Hope you take the time to read it.  
  
  
???'s POV...  
  
The forest was dark and gloomy without any sign of life within it. It was as though it was reflecting what I was feeling on the inside. A lone traveler without a place to call home and hardly a yen to his name just wandering the lands the lands hopefully to find the man he search of the person that I seek. Until then I will remain a person on his own.  
  
I continued on through the forest with no problem until I faintly heard some commotion further down the road. Paying no heed I continue on. But as I got closer I saw that all the commotion was a group of around six bandits that were trying to rob from what seemed to be three people that had to be around my age. Two of them were girls, one with brown short hair and other had blonde hair that went down to the middle of her shoulders. Both of them wore simple kimonos with the brown hair girl wearing a light pink and the blonde wearing a purple one. The other person was a boy with wild brown hair and wearing a red men's style kimono.  
  
He was in front of the two girls and was swinging a broken tree branch in front of him in an attempt to protect him and the girls. Unfortunately it didn't help as he was quickly knocked to the ground. Not being able to stand by and watch any longer I decided it was time to even the odds a little.  
  
  
Brown Hair Girl's POV...  
  
"Leave him alone. He didn't do anything to you." I yelled as one of the bandits knocked my friend to the ground. "Silence you wench. Just hand over your valuables and we might let you live." All around us all the bandits had drawn out or were in position to take out their weapons and they seemingly were willing to use them if necessary. "I will tell you again, hand over all your valuables or we'll take them by force if we have to." voiced the apparent leader of group as he began to step closer to us. "I think it would be wise if you leave them alone." said an unknown voice.  
  
Coming out of the darkness was a boy who was probably around our age with long brown hair with the front of it covering his eyes and the back going down to the top of his shoulders. He was wearing a black men's style kimono with a white shirt underneath and white loose fit pants that were tied to a black sash and brown sandals. But what caught my eye was that strapped to the left side of his waist was a sword in a sheath.  
  
Solemnly he walked until the bandits were between him and us. "What is this? Some kind of hero trying to save the day?" "It would be wise for you to take your comrades and leave without incident." "Leave? Why should we leave? If you haven't notice their are six of us and only one of you. Their is no way that you can take us all on." Giving the signal one of his men went up to the stranger. "You heard the boss. Their is no way you can beat us. But I think we will consider letting you go if you hand over your sword." The bandit leaned over to grab the stranger's sword but right when he was about to grab it the stranger grabbed onto his arm and pulled him towards him which caused the bandit to lose his balance and allow the stranger to deliver a chop to the back of his neck which made him lose conciseness.  
  
This caught all of us off guard since the stranger was able to strike down one of the bandits in one blow. "You'll pay for that. Surround him and attack on my mark." Following order the four over bandits surrounded the stranger. "Do you have anything thing to say before we kill you?" Lifting up his head up for the first time since he appeared the stranger looked at his opponents who had him surrounded then looked back at their leader. "Their is still time for you to leave before anyone else has to be hurt." This seem to infuriate the bandit leader further. "Attack him and don't stop until he stops breathing."  
  
  
The Stranger's POV...  
  
For a while none of the bandits attack until the one from my right ran forward with his sword over his head. Without so much as a word I reached for my sword and drew it out to block my opponent's attack just as the sword was about to make contact with my shoulder. Not allowing him time to recover I used my free hand to punch him in the gut. The force of the blow caused him to land on his back and pass out. I wasn't given much time to think about what I did as the remaining members came at me all at once. In within a span of fifteen seconds I walked through the bandits little circle. For them on the other hand, it seemed as though they were all frozen in place. But no sooner as I took two steps forward they all collapse to ground with no of them moving.  
  
Turning my attention over to their leader I saw that he was incomplete shock at what I just did as well as the three people I was helping. "That's in possible. You couldn't possibly have beaten all my men in that short of time." In a stage of rage he raised his sword over his head and charged at me. Following his lead I charged towards him with my sword in front. When we were close enough to each other he slashed his sword downward in an attempt to take slice my head. I simply moved to the left and drove my sword at his chest. Gasping for air he staggered a few steps until he fell face first to the ground.  
  
"Stupid fools. I gave you more than one opportunity to leave without trouble but you didn't listen. What a pity." Resheathing my sword I walked over to the three people that I saved to see if they were alright. But before I could say a word I was greeted by a slap in the face by the brown hair girl.  
  
  
Brown Hair Girl's POV...  
  
Amazing. That is all I could think of when I saw this stranger take down six men with weapons so quickly without so much as a scratch on him. But at the same time I was furious at him for taking five of the six men's lives from them. Then as he was walking towards us I couldn't help but slap him right across his face so hard in the face it left a red hand print on his face and a stinging pain in my hand. Turning his head back to look at me I thought he was going to do the same thing that he did to the bandits to me but instead he looked at me with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Damn, what in the hell was that for?" "How could you? What gives you the right to do what you just did?" "Uh, what are you talking about?" "I'm talking about you killing those bandits with your sword." "Oh them. Don't worry about them they're not dead." "Not dead? How could they not be dead, I saw you slash them with your sword?" "Why don't you go look at their leader and you'll see what I mean." Not knowing what he was trying to get at I walked over to the fallen man and turned him over onto his back. Once I did I noticed that he was still breathing and that their wasn't a single cut on him. Going to the other bandits I saw the same thing.  
  
"What is this? How were you able to take them all down without cutting them with your sword?" "Simple. I just knocked them out with it. They will be sore for a while but they should regain consciousness in a few hours. Besides, even if I wanted to I couldn't kill them with this sword. Take a look for yourself." He then tossed his sheath with the sword in it to me which I caught. Taking out the sword I saw that the sharp side of the blade was on the wrong side. Instead of it being on the front side it was on the back. Putting the sword back into its sheath I handed it back to the stranger. "What kind of sword is this? I never saw one like it."  
  
"It's a reverse blade. Now matter how much force you put in attack it couldn't kill a person." he answered as he put his sword back to his side. "Now why would you travel in at this time of day without any type of weapon to defend yourself?" "We were trying to get into the nearby town and we thought that going through this forest would be a shortcut. It was then that we were ambushed by those bandits. Thankfully you should up at the right time to save us. I don't know how any of us will be able to repay you for your bravery." "Don't mention it. I just did I thought was right. Now I will make my leave, farewell." Turning around he started to walk away.  
  
  
The Stranger's POV...  
  
Just before I could get far the girl grabbed my shoulder which stopped my from moving. "Wait. Why don't you come with us? I mean, it looks like you have no where that you need to go so why don't you join me and my friends?" I don't know what it was but I couldn't say no. "Very well. If you wish for me to accompany your group than so be it. By the way, what are your names?" "Oh, what are my manners. My name is Hikari Kamiya and these are my friends. The girl is Izumi Orimoto and the boy is Takuya Kanbara." I acknowledge each one of them with a nod and a handshake. "Now that I know your names I feel that you should know mine. My name is Daisuke Motomiya."  
  
  
Their you go. Hopefully I will be continuing the story. But before I continue with this story I am hoping that you the readers send me reviews to continue with it. Of course their will be more DigiDestined from all the seasons will be in this story one way or another but just not all of them. If their is one that you want me to put in this story just tell me in your review and the reason why. However, don't ask for any of the digimon in this story. Most likely they will not be involved in the story. 


	2. First Encounter

Apparently this story got a better response than I thought that it would. I would like to thank those who reviewed the previous chapter. Your comments were most appreciative. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. As usual, I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter 2:  
First Encounter  
  
Daisuke's POV...  
  
Its strange how things turn out when you didn't do anything to cause it. After saving Hikari, Izumi and Takuya I was prepared to walk off until Hikari asked if I wanted to join them. I don't know what it was, I have been traveling on my own for years and not caring for the company of others. But for some unexplained reason I actually wanted their company.  
  
Coming back to the present, the four of us were continuing our walk down the dirt path that would lead us to the nearby town. It was now midmorning and I was walking behind the two girls as I watch their backs. Besides me was Takuya who seemed to be a decent kid but he couldn't keep his mouth close for a minute if his life depended on it.  
  
"Man, you're were amazing. I've never seen anyone do what you did with those bandits. It was as if they were standing still by the way you were moving. I bet you're the best swordsman around." "Thank you for your praise for my ability but don't get it wrong. They were simply overwhelmed with my speed. If it was someone else that fought them the outcome would probably come out different. Besides, I wouldn't say that I am the best swordsman their is. Their are many others out their who could possible be far superior than I am. Like am old saying that I know, you might be the best at something but their is always someone who is more better than you."  
  
That seemingly was enough to keep Takuya quiet for the moment. For a while not a word was said between anyone which suited me fine since I enjoy being able to relax and hear the calm peaceful sound of nature. "Their is something I have be meaning to ask you Daisuke. Why were you walking through the woods in the middle of the night? I mean, don't you have someplace to call home?" asked Hikari. "Not really. I am just a simple traveler who goes place to place doing what I need to do and not stay no longer." "That sounds sad. Don't you ever feel depressed that you travel all over the place without taking the time to make a decent life for yourself?" voiced Izumi. "Can't say that it does. I may not have the greatest life in the world but it suits me just fine."  
  
Hikari's POV...  
  
Turning my head back to the front of the dirt path I began to wonder if their was more to Daisuke than meets the eye. He apparently doesn't have a long term place that he would called home but seems perfectly okay with it. Another thing that surprise me was that he didn't show any sign of arrogance when Takuya was praising him on how good he handled a sword. He went so far as say that their could be better swordsman than he was, which I found hard to believe after seeing him in action.  
  
Seemingly, I most have been deep in thought since I didn't notice of Izumi's conversation until she shook me by the shoulder. "Hey, didn't you hear my question?" "Sorry. I must have been not paying attention. What was your question again?" "I asked what do you think about this Daisuke guy? I mean, you are good at judging people." "Well, I am not to sure about it but I sense that he is a kind person with a big heart. However, I also sense that he is hiding something. Whether that something is good or bad I don't know. Their is just something that makes me trust him completely."  
  
"Maybe you're right about that but you have to admit that he isn't that bad looking." "What are you talking about? I haven't notice anything special about him that is worth mentioning." "Come on Hikari, don't tell me that you saw him walking from the shadows to save us and the way he fought you weren't captivated by him." "I'll admit that he is incredible when fighting with a sword but I still don't see anything that would make him appear better than any other boy. Besides, why are you even looking at him like that? I thought you liked Takuya." "M-Me and Ta-Takuya? What are you taking about?"  
  
"Don't try to deny it. This is me after all, your best friend. I've seen the way you look at him when he isn't looking and always wanting to be beside with him whenever we are traveling." "Th-That doesn't prove anything. We're just good friends." "Sure you are. Face it, it's obvious that like him and I think the feeling is mutual." "Okay, I might like Takuya but he obviously he doesn't like me the same way. So for now can we please drop the subject?" "Alright, I we don't have to talk about it anymore. Besides, we're close to the town and we could always continue some other time."  
  
****  
  
After another hour we finally reach the town and everywhere that you went their were large crowds in each passage. "Can you tell me why you guys wanted to come here? Is this town where you live?" asked Daisuke as he tried to pass by people to keep up with us. "No, we don't live in this town. We live in the next one. The reasons we came here is because we were returning from a trip and on the back we saw that we need to gather some supplies. You don't mind do you?" When I didn't get an answer I turned around to see if Daisuke got lost from us but he was only about ten feet away from me. Walking over to him I noticed that even though he wasn't moving his head his eyes were moving all over the place as if he was trying to see something.  
  
Reaching over I put my hand on his shoulder and that seemingly made him return to normal. "Are you alright Daisuke?" "What? Oh yes I'm okay Hikari. I just must of lost focus for a while their. I'm fine now." "Alright, if you're sure about that then lets get a move on so that we lose Takuya and Izumi in this crowd." As we hurry to catch up with the others I saw that despite his best efforts to hide it he was still showed small signs of concern and whatever it might be all anyone could do is wait and see what happens next.  
  
Daisuke's POV...  
  
I knew that this would happen sooner or later. Not soon after I stepped into this town I sensed that something. *Their is someone out here and whoever the person is most likely they're not here by coincidence.* Trying to make it not obvious that I was on to the person I looked around for anything out of the ordinary. But before I could really take a look Hikari came over to me. Not wanting her or the others to realize what I was sensing I tried to pretend I was okay and nothing was wrong. However, as we went to rejoined the others I keep having that same feeling that something was going to happen and it wouldn't be long for it to transpire.  
  
For most of the day nothing happen. We just went throughout town gathering up the needed supplies. When we were almost done we suddenly heard some kind of commotion. Running to where we heard it come from we had to maneuver our way through people who were running in the opposite direction. Grabbing the nearest person I grabbed some man and began to question him. "What's going on? What has happen?" "It was terrible. Out of nowhere some man started to rampage through the streets and slashing at everyone with his sword that was in his way." "Tell me, where was this man going to?" "I believe he was heading towards the center of town."  
  
Getting everything that I wanted I let the man go. "Listen you guys. I want you to help the towns people as far away from here as possible." "But what are you going to do Daisuke?" "I'll be dealing with the man that is causing the trouble and don't follow me. It will be better if you stay as far away from the area as you can." Before any of them could argue I ran towards the center of town where it was said that this man was going to be. Hopefully I would be able to stop him before anyone else could get hurt.  
  
As I was getting closer to the center of town I saw that their were fewer people around. I was glad about that since I didn't want anyone around who could get hurt. When I finally arrived I saw that their was nothing around except for some shops and a fountain in the middle of the open area. Taking in my surroundings I saw that their wasn't a single living person around but I knew that some where in the area the man that I seek was nearby. Walking around I started to search for him. I wouldn't have to wait long as a kunai came flying at me from the left. Acting quickly I bent backwards to make the kunai fly pass me and hit the nearby wall. Having much time to think about it three more kunais came flying down at me but this time from the front. Leaping to the side I barely moved out of the way as the three kunais imbedded themselves into the ground.  
  
"Impressive. I had a feeling that you would be able to avoid those kunais." Getting back to my feet I turned around I saw a man who was about three feet taller than me with black hair that was greased back to a low ponytail. He was wearing all black clothes and strapped to his back was a sword and all around his belt was many more kunais. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Shen Shinto, I am here to take care of you." Reaching for my sword I pulled it out and positioned it in front of me. "You can try but you aren't the first one to try and you most certain won't be the last." Without more discussion, I charged forward to begin the fight.  
  
Hikari's POV...  
  
Convincing the towns people to evacuate the area wasn't a difficult assignment. Once their were told what was going on they were more than willing to vacate the area for a safer location. We were all now on the outskirts of town, about half a mile away. From where we were no one could see anything out of the ordinary in the town. However, without warning, half of one of the buildings started to come crumbling down. "What in the world is going on over there?" "I don't know Takuya but isn't that near the place that Daisuke ran off to?" asked Izumi.  
  
I don't know what made me do it but I started running back into town. Takuya and Izumi seemingly wanted to follow her but saw that they would be better off if they stayed and try to help with the injured towns people. Running down the deserted roads I quickly reached the center of town. Hiding behind one of the buildings I saw Daisuke facing off against what I assumed was the person responsible for all the trouble that has happen. From where I was standing I saw that never one had the advantage so far in the fight but that would soon change as these two fighters continued to fight.  
  
Daisuke's POV...  
  
Minutes Ago...  
  
Charging forward I prepared to start off the fight. I knew that this person wasn't going to be taken down as easily as the bandits but it would allow me to estimate his fighting ability. Moving in I tried to deliver a thrust to his chest. But before I could connect he pulled out the sword from behind his right shoulder and positioned it in front of my sword. Leaping back before he could do a counter strike I surmise my opponent. *He's quick. He was able to tell where my attack was going and was able to come up with a counter for it. It's clear that this man Shen isn't no amateur. I need to stay on guard because one mistake will cost me more than just this fight.*  
  
"Surprised you with that defensive move didn't I? That just shows you that no matter how fast you move I will be able to counteract it." Reaching into his right sleeve he pulled out a small chain and tried it around the hilt of the sword. Once he did that he throw his sword at me. Moving aside I easily avoided the sword which allowed it to embedded itself into the building behind me. "What were you hoping to accomplish with that? You must have known that I would have simply move away from that attack. So why did you even try?" "Just look over to where my sword hit and you'll see why."  
  
Looking back I saw that his sword was still plunge into the building wall. But I then realize that the chain was still connect to the sword which lead back to Shen's arm. With a quick tug the sword was freed and went back to Shen's hand. "Now I see. With the chain attached to the sword's hilt you are able to use it as a spear but with the pull of the chain you can bring back to your hands." "You got me there but you forgot back one thing." Seemingly to answer my question, the building wall that Shen's sword hit started to couple down. "That is another one of my specialties. I am able to find the weak points of any object allows me to make the entire structure to breakdown with one swipe of my sword. But I am disappointed in myself, I should've of been able to knock that whole building down. I guess I held back too much in my throw. Now don't you start thinking that I can only do that with just objects. I am able to do the same thing to people, only it is more bloody."  
  
Not saying anything I ready myself for when he throw his sword again. When he did I moved away from the attack and ran at him in a attempt to finish the fight. *His attack is impressive but it leaves him vulnerable after the sword is thrown.* Jumping into the air I tried to land my sword on his right shoulder. Unfortunately, just as I was about to connect he placed a different in the way. Taken off guard by his defensive move I couldn't block the kick that he gave me. Stumbling to the ground I saw that I had to not only worry about Shen's sword spear attack but also his second sword as well. "You thought I didn't know that you were going to try to attack me after I threw my sword? I must of surprised you more than I thought since you couldn't avoid my counter attack."  
  
"I see now. You are using a kodachi. A sword that is smaller than a regular sword but longer than a dagger. Used mostly as a defensive weapon due to its size." Getting back to my feet I wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of my mouth and looked over to Shen. "You use your sword spear maneuver as a offensive weapon and it you are in a close in fight you use the kodachi as a defense until you are able to retrieve your other sword. A clever tactic but it will take more than that to take me down." Going back to a fighting stance I waited for the next attack. For almost a minute neither one of us move for we both knew that one false move could cost them dearly.  
  
It seemed as though neither of us would move an inch until we heard some crying. Looking over to the left I saw a little girl crying. Most likely because she was scared and couldn't find her parents. "Now look what we got here. Some scared little girl has interrupted our fight. I figure it is only right that she be used as a example to those who get in my way." Turning back to Shen I saw that he was actually going to launch his sword at the girl. Moving quickly I ran towards the girl just as Shen launch his sword. With not much time to do much I leapt at the girl and when I grabbed her I used the momentum to roll out of the way of sword.  
  
"Damn it, I can't believe I miss. I was hoping to at get one of you." After making sure that the girl was okay I set her down and turned back to Shen. "You think this is like some big game where you decide who lives and who dies? It's time for you learn that you shouldn't toy with human life." Wasting another moment I went charged forward. As expected Shen launched his sword at me which I once again avoided and continued towards him. But he expected me to do that and ready himself to block my attack with his kodachi. When I was in striking distance I attempted to slashed my sword to his left side however it was blocked by the kodachi.  
  
By the look on Shen's face he thought that he prevented another one of my attacks but he was mistaken as I pulled out my sword's sheath from my waistband and struck him in the chest. Because of the force that I put into the blow he inadvertently pulled on the chain on the way down to the ground that it caused his other sword to come flying back. Moving quickly I dropped the sheath to turn around and grab the incoming sword in my hand. Turning back around I stepped over to Shen and placed both his sword and mine on both sides of his neck, similar to a scissor like hold.  
  
"Please don't kill me. I didn't mean to cause trouble." spoke the now frighten Shen. "You lie. You didn't care about all the people that you hurt. You were even willing to kill a child." "I'm sorry. I know the things that I did were wrong. Please, show some mercy." "Why should I? Once I let you go you could just do the same thing again. I will not let that happen." Just when I was about to use both swords to cut his neck I noticed that the little girl was still in the area and was looking at what was going on in fear. This was probably the first time she ever saw and experience a near death experience. Not wanting her to witness someone killing another person I stepped away from Shen and removed the swords from his neck. Unclipping his sword spear I throw it to the far end of the town square.  
  
"I won't do it. Killing you won't make up for what you have done today. Leave now and don't come back." Walking away I left Shen where he was and not looking back. Obviously not preferring to end the battle the way he did, he grabbed his kodachi and tried to attack me from behind. Sensing his attentions I turned away and drove my sword into his right arm. The force of the blow resulted in his arm being severely broken. Letting go of the kodachi he fell to his knees as he clutched his disabled right arm. "I gave you the chance to leave and you refuse to take it so you will now suffer the consequence. You will never be able to hold a sword again with that arm."  
  
No longer seeing Shen as a threat I put my sword in my sheath and started walked away from him again and walked over to the little. Kneeling down I put out my hand to her. "No need to be frighten. Your parents must be worried about you. Lets go see if we can find them." Despite being still being a bit frighten she came over to me. Picking her up I held her close to my shoulder and as we exiting the town square I saw that their was someone was watching us. "Hikari? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with the towns people?" "I was with them until we all saw that one building come crumbling down. Apparently my curiosity got the better of me when came back into town to see what was going on. But forget about that, are you okay?" "I'm fine. I didn't receive any type of injury to speak of. Now lets head back to the others and tell the local authorities to lock up this unlawful person."  
  
Hikari's POV...  
  
We walked out to meet with the towns people and when I informed them what happen they all cheered Daisuke for what he did but at the time he was returning the little girl back to her parents. I to was paying no heed to what anyone was saying since I was thinking back to what I saw in the fight. Everything looked okay till Shen tried to kill the girl. After he saved the girl Daisuke seemingly turned into another person as his eyes turned to black as coal and when he spoke his voice had hardly any emotion in it expect for anger. I feel if it wasn't for Daisuke seeing that little girl watching him he would've most likely taken Shen's head off.  
  
But thankfully he was able to return to his old self before that could happen. Before we came to this town I felt that their was more to Daisuke than what he was letting on and after seeing what he did I was now positive that their was definitely more to him and it would only be a matter of time until I would fine out what he was hinding.  
  
Their you go readers. I hope that their was plenty of action in this story. I've never been that good in making action scenes so I hope it was good enough. Remember to leave a review and tell me what you thought about the chapter. As with the last chapter you can tell me which characters you would like to be added in this story and why. I already have some in the planning stages of this story but it wouldn't hurt to hear from you guys. 


	3. The Training Starts

Chapter 3:  
The Training Starts  
  
It took a while but I finally was able to finish the next chapter to this story. I hope you enjoy it. Also, some of you have probably realized that their are some similarities between this story and the anime show Rurouni Kenshin. I'll admit that their are some similarities but in no way that the plot of this story will be similar to that show. As with everyone else, I don't own digimon.  
  
Daisuke's POV...  
  
"I can't believe that you actually wanted to get that thing." said Izumi. "Why wouldn't I? I mean they did say that I could have it." stated Takuya. It had been already a day since I stopped Shen from wrecking the town and as a sign of gratitude the mayor of the town ask if their was anything that he could do to repay for what I did. I graciously decline offer and asked if it was possible for my friends to get anything. Like with me, Hikari and Izumi said no but Takuya was a different story. Going to where the swords were being sold he ask if he could get one. The mayor simply said yes since he was a good friend of mine.  
  
That brings us back to the present. Ever since we left the town Izumi has been trying to figure out why would Takuya wanted to get a sword all of the sudden. I had my suppositions but I keep them to myself for the time being. "Honestly Takuya, I don't understand why you wanted to have a sword." "I just figured that it was time for me to have some kind of weapon in case of an emergency." The sword that Takuya did acquired was a simple Japanese sword that was in some cases similar to mine only that neither side of the blade had a sharp end to since it was recently made and hadn't been sharpen yet.  
  
"That maybe good and all but how do you expect to use it when you haven't even use a sword in your entire life?" "I'll practice. Daisuke could give me the lessons since he is able to do almost anything with a sword." "Now wait a minute. Who said I would give you sword training?" "Come on Daisuke, I admit that I have only seen you use your sword once but when I saw it I was amazed at what you could do. So could you please show me how to use some of your style and techniques?" "Sorry Takuya but I will not teach anyone any of my techniques. Besides, I can tell that you don't really have the heart to actually learn to fight with a sword."  
  
"Then give me the chance to prove that I do have the heart to learn how to use a sword." "Very well then, you'll have your chance to prove yourself." Seeing a nearby clearing I instructed him to follow me and stand on one side of the opening while I was at the other. "Draw out your sword Takuya and attack me whenever you're ready." Doing as I asked he pulled out his sword and position himself in a attack stance but he looked at me in confusion when he saw that my sword was still inside its sheath. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to take out your sword?" "No I am not. This is to see if you have any potential. But don't go easy me because I am unarmed. If you don't come at me with everything that you got then you are just be wasting my time."  
  
Wasting no more time he came at me with every intention to hit me. Watching his movements I saw that he lifted his sword slightly over his shoulder, meaning that he was going to try a downward slash to my left shoulder. To avoid the move I simply moved to the right which caused him to stumble forward. Not to be deterred he turned back around and tried to attack me again, this time with a side slash from the left. Waiting until he was close enough I ducked incoming blow and as Takuya was trying to regain his balance I delivered a small chop to his shoulder blades. That and combined with him not being able to regain his footing he fell down to the ground.  
  
"Get up, I know that you have more than that to give. Or are you just going to give up?" Staggering back up to his feet Takuya turned around to face me. "I won't give up." Griping his sword tighter he looked at me with an strong look. "You hear me, I won't give up." Charging at me once he tried to hit me with a straight thrust from the left. Figuring that it was time to end it I grabbed his left wrist with my right hand, which caused him to accidentally drop his sword and with my free hand I grabbed the front of his kimono. Turning around I lifted him over my shoulder and throw him down to the ground. "Now, are you quiet done in proving yourself?"  
  
Looking into his eyes I saw that he was upset at what the outcome of his trying to prove himself but I also something else with it. "Hikari and Izumi, we'll be making camp here today. Do you mind gathering some wood for the campfire?" "Sure no problem. We'll be back in an hour or so." Waiting until they were too far to hear anything I stuck my hand out to Takuya to help him up. Accepting my gesture he grabbed my hand and lifted himself up. "I guess what happened proves that I don't have what it takes to be a swordsman." "I wouldn't say that." Walking over to where Takuya's sword had dropped I pick it up and walked back to him. "It was easy to see that you do have the desire and the potential to learn how to be a swordsman. You just need the proper training and guidance." I extended his sword to him which he took and placed in his sheath.  
  
"How does this sound? I'll teach you the basics of handling a sword and help you in sword fighting. So what do you say, are you for my offer?" "I-I-I don't know what to say. Yes, I would be honored if you would teach me." "Then it is settle. I will be your teacher and just so that you know, I will not be going easy on you what so ever." "I understand and I wouldn't want it any other way." "Good to hear that. Now you better rest up because tomorrow school will be in session."  
  
Two Days Later...  
  
Takuya's POV...  
  
When Daisuke said that he wasn't going to go easy on me during training was an understatement. No sooner as the sun was up in the sky he woke me up to start my first lesson. I believed that we would immediately get into learning sword techniques. But instead he said that he had to ask me something. "Tell me Takuya, what is the reason you want to learn to handle a sword?" "Uh, I thought I already told you. I want to learn so that I just figured that it was time for me to have some kind of weapon training in case of an emergency." "No, I want you to tell me the real reason. I know that you have another reason why you want to learn to use a sword." I was so unprepared for what he said I couldn't come up some kind of response. "Does this has anything to do with Izumi?" "I-I-Izumi? What would she have anything to do with this?"  
  
"I'll admit that I haven't know you guys for that long but I have noticed that you and her seemingly are real close. Maybe closer than even you realize." I didn't say a word as he continued. "One of the things that separates true swordsmen from a person with a sword is what drives them. It could be honor, to test their skills or the wanting to protect the ones that they care about. You wanting to help protect the people that you care about shows me that you are on the beginning steps of becoming a true swordsmen. Now, are you ready for your first lesson?" Grabbing my sword I pulled it out and set myself in a fighting stance. "I am ready."  
  
Since then, I have pushing myself to the limits in trying to learn everything that Daisuke has taught me to the best of my abilities. At the moment I was practicing the newest lesson that Daisuke had shown me by a nearby brook during late hours of the night. Apparently I was so focused on my training that I didn't noticed that I had some company. "Training hard I see." Spinning around I saw that it was just Izumi. "Man Izumi, don't do that. You nearly scared me to death." Deciding that I needed to take a break I sat down on a large boulder and looked out towards the brook. "I'm sorry if I scared you Takuya. I didn't mean to frighten." Nothing was said between us for sometime until Izumi spoke up. "You don't mind if I sit down do you?" "No, go ahead. Its fine by me." Scooting over I allowed her to sit down besides me.  
  
Silence once again came over us but I didn't mind. Sitting there I looked at my surroundings and was amazed that after all the wild things that have happen recently I was able to still witnessed places of calm and peaceful tranquillity such as with this place. Taking in more of the scenery I caught a glimpse of Izumi. I knew that I should of turn away but I couldn't as I looked into those green eyes which seemingly were shimmering in the moonlight. Apparently I was staring for too long because turned her attention towards me. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" "N-No. Its nothing. Don't worry about it." I muttered as I turned my head around so she wouldn't see the small trace of blush that I most certainly had on my face.  
  
"So, how has your training been going?" "Its going fine. I'll admit that it is tougher that I thought it would be but I can see that I am improving each time I have a sparring session with Daisuke. He may be a tough instructor but he compliments my improvement and encourages me to get better. I am grateful for that I don't want to disappoint him by not doing my best." "That won't happen Takuya. We have all seen how good you have gotten and it will only be a matter of time until you become one of the best swordsmen their is." "Thank you Izumi. I really appreciate that. I truly do." Turning back to look at her I caught myself being only mere inches away from Izumi's face.  
  
Time seem to stand still as we both looked into the other's eyes and as if some unknown force was in control we slowly began to inch closer to one another. Our eyes closed as we got close enough that you could almost feel our lips graze each other. When our lips were about to meet a small flock of birds came flying in and landed in the brook. With that happening what ever kind of trace that we were in was broken and we both turned away in embarrassment.  
  
"I-It's getting later. We should probably be heading back to camp." "Yeah. W-We should go ahead and get some sleep." mutters Izumi. Without so much as word the two of us walked back to the campsite where Daisuke and Hikari were either already or on the verge of being asleep and not saying a word to each other we both went sleep. As I was trying to get to sleep I couldn't get the image of Izumi's eyes out of my head and from somewhere in the back of the head I quietly was cursing myself for having that moment being blown.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
We all woke up about the same time as the sun started to rise which told us to restarted are travel again. Me and Daisuke were taking the lead while Hikari and Izumi were following close behind. As we were walking along the dirt path neither me or Izumi didn't look or spoke to one another since we were still embarrasses about what transpired last night. The whole trip continued mostly in silence until suddenly Daisuke motioned us to stop. "What's the problem Daisuke? Why did you stop?" "We're not alone. Their is something out hiding out there."  
  
To seemingly confirming his suspicions a group dark clothed men leapt out of the trees and surrounded us. "At last, we have caught up with you." spoke one of the men. Checking each of them over I had this sinking feeling that I saw these people before. "So, the bandits have decided to come after us." muttered Daisuke. One by one each of the men removed their hoods to reveal that they were indeed the same group of bandits that Daisuke took care of when we first met. "At last we have caught up with you. Ever since our last encounter where you took all of us down we have become the laughing stock of criminal underworld. But we will now redeem ourselves when we take care of you." Throughout all this Daisuke did not say a word.  
  
Daisuke's POV...  
  
"So you want to get revenge against me because I beat you? Well, it has been a while since that has happen. But let me make a suggestion. You pick out your best fighter for a one on one match. If you lose you will let us go and never come after us again." "I don't think so. We all remember how you easily you took us all on when we did that one fighter thing." "Who said that I would be the one to fight in the one on one fight?" Obviously that caught everyone off guard. "If you aren't the one to be fighting, then who will it be?" "It will be him." I answered when I pointed to Takuya. Everyone seemed surprised by my suggestion, but no more than Takuya. "Him? You are letting a mere boy represent you in a fight?" All of the bandits started to erupt in laughter. "Very well, we accept your proposal. But what do we get when we win?"  
  
"If you win then I will go with and you can do whatever you want to me and I won't put any type of struggle." "We accept the those previsions. Let us introduce you to the person who will represent us. Kinzo, step forward." Stepping up was this huge man who had to be at least two as high as any of us and in his right hand was this huge sword that it was almost being dragged on the ground. Despite the obvious high disadvantage I already knew that I could have taken care of this giant. But what needed to be known is that Takuya could beat him.  
  
"Are you nuts Daisuke? What has gone through your head that I could of beat them let alone that giant?" "Calm yourself Takuya. I know you have what it takes to take care of him." "But I have only been practicing to fight with a sword for really two weeks. Their is no possible why I can win." "You can win. I know you can but it all depends that you believe that you can." For about a minute Takuya didn't say anything as he was trying to decide if he could actually win. "Alright, I do it. You're right that I do have a chance on winning. It is a small one but it is there."  
  
With a look of determination on his face, Takuya began to walk towards his opponent. *You better come through Takuya. You were right in saying that your chances of winning is slim but you might surprise us in this fight* As we were watching Takuya walk his way to his fight, I saw that Izumi was on the verge of run in to prevent him from fighting. "Don't try to stop him Izumi. This is something that Takuya needs to do." "He is only doing it because you made him go through with this. If he is hurt it will be all because of you." "You don't get it do you? This is something that does need to do but not because I made him. He needs to do this because he has to find his reason?" "His reason? What are you talking about?" "I am saying that Takuya needs to find the reason why he wants to become a swordsmen and this battle will help him discover it." Both of the girls didn't really understand what I was getting at but they trusted my judgment they stood back and hoped that Takuya would be able to get through this.  
  
Takuya's POV...  
  
*I can not believe that I am doing this. I must be nuts to go through with this.* Those thoughts and many more kept running through my head as I walked towards my opponent. Stopping in front of him I titled my head back I saw that I barely passed his waist. Not to be daunted I unsheathed my sword and ready myself to attack. "Are you really going to go through with this?" asked Kinzo. "Of course I am. Their is no way that I am going to back down to you guys." "Fine then. If that is your decision I have no choice but to deal with you." By the tone of his voice he made it sound like this fight with me was nothing more but a annoyance. Not taking kindly to how my opponent was underestimating me I charged forward and tried to hit his right leg. But before I could hit, he lifted his leg from charge and just as I was turning around he brought his foot back to deliver a kick to my chest which caused me to tumble a few feet away.  
  
When I finally came to a stop I began to really feel the impact that I recieved from the blow. It was so bad that it seemed like the world was spinning in every which way. "A pity, I thought he would at least last longer than he did." I managed to hear Kinzo say as he began to walk away. With sheer determination I staggered back to my feet. "Now why one minute. This fight isn't over yet." I manage to say as I was trying to regain my breath. By the look on Kinzo's face it wasn't hard to see that he was shocked that I was able to get back up after taking such a blow. "I'm impress. It is hard to believe that you were able to stand after getting hit the way you did. Clearly I have underestimated you." "You were indeed wrong in underestimating me. But I can same thing since I thought you would be unable to move the way you did. However, I won't do that mistake twice and you should as well because if you give me an opening I will take advantage on it."  
  
With that said the fight between the two of us began and by looking at how it was proceeding it was easy to tell that I was at a disadvantage since I had the least experience. But despite that I was still able to hang in there with Kinzo. I could tell that he was not taking any chances with me because he hardly left even the tinniest opening for me and when their was one I was unable to capitalize on it since I couldn't hit him pass mid waist. The only thing that I could do was maneuver around him and deliver shots to his legs to take him down.  
  
It seemed as though their was no chance for me to win until I noticed a large tree that had grown to one side that it was basically bent to a side. This helped me to come with an idea that could possible end this. Once I was in position I ran and just as I hoped Kinzo followed me and was quickly gaining up on me. When I saw the tree coming into view I put the second part of my plan into action. Quickly shifting to left I started to run up the tree and as I was doing this Kinzo was trying to stop his momentum. Moving quickly I jumped into the air and leaped at Kinzo. Bringing my sword over my head I brought it down on his right shoulder. With the combination of the blow and the force that was put into it resulted in Kinzo falling to the ground unconscious.  
  
Everyone who saw it, including me were surprised at what happened. "Impossible. Their is no way that a pathetic excuse of a fighter could beat Kinzo." stammered the bandits' leader. "If you think we will let you go because of that fluke you are sadly mistaken." Pulling out his sword he gave the command to the others to do so. However, before that could be done some thing went blurring by and knock all of them down. "I thought I made it clear that no one was suppose to get involved?" spoke Daisuke as he put his sword back in his sheath. Turning around he seemingly shot daggers at bandits' leader who was the only one still standing. "Listen and listen good. Once your men have regained conciseness you and them will never come after us again. If you don't take heed to my warning then you will all have to deal with something that is far worse then what has happen to you that last two times we have met. Do I make myself clear?" "Y-Y-Yes. I p- promise that we won't come after y-you again."  
  
Once that was over Daisuke said that it was time for us to proceed with our traveling. Both he and Hikari went ahead of me to take lead point with Izumi silently following beside me. Shortly after we started Izumi grabbed onto my arm to stop me. Nothing was said between for a few seconds which was causing an uneasy feeling to occur. "What is it Izumi? Is their something wrong?" "I.....I'm glad that you weren't hurt in that fight. I was worried that something bad was going to happen to you." "But nothing happen. I am okay and we don't have to worry about those bandits ever coming after us again. Besides, I am glad that Hikari, Daisuke and especially you were not hurt because of the fighting. I don't know what I do if anything happen to you or the others." Just like what happen earlier we both went into unbearable silence.  
  
Suddenly, Izumi looked at me with a look that I never saw on her before and slowly she leaned forward and lightly kissed me on my cheek. "Thank you. I really appreciate what you just said. It meant a lot to me." With a slight smirk on her face she went off to catch up with Daisuke and Hikari while I stood there, stunned at what she did. Placing my hand on the cheek that she kissed I couldn't help but let out a small smile as I hurried up to catch up.  
  
***************************  
  
Their it is readers. I know that their wasn't that much action with Daisuke but that is because I don't want this story to rely solely on the Daisuke character. Anyways, I have finished putting up this story but I still have many more to do before this story is done with. 


	4. Reaching Home! A Tournament?

Here you go readers, another chapter of 'The Wander' for you enjoyment. This chapter doesn't have fighting in it but it does introduce some new characters. So, enjoy and as always, I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter 4:  
Reaching Home!  
A Tournament?  
  
Daisuke's POV...  
  
"Come on, it's only on the other side of this hill." yelled Hikari as she was on top of the for mention hill. Not wanting to wait, both Takuya and Izumi went running ahead of me to catch up with her while I casually walked over to them.  
  
"Hurry up Daisuke. Can you move any faster?" "Calm down Hikari. We'll get there soon enough so why rush it?" "Because we are so close to our village and I don't want to wait to get there because you are taking forever to get up the hill." Instead of replying I just continued going up the hill.  
  
When I finally made it up I could see an average size village not too far from the bottom of the hill. I wouldn't have time to see anything else as I was literally dragged down the hill by Hikari with Takuya and Izumi not to far behind. I was finally able to release my arm from her grip when we were near the village entrance. Quietly I follow them and as I was doing so I took the time to look around at the surrounding area.  
  
Their seemed to be nothing really special to this villiage. Their were the usual small market shops and children playing around. It was places like this that made me remember that their were still some places that are free from fighting and just wanted to live in peace.  
  
After walking for another ten minutes Hikari and the others abruptly stopped in front of a long stint of a stone wall with a large wooden gate as seemingly the only entrance. Pushing the gate door open they walked in with me following close behind since I didn't know what to expect.  
  
Looking around I noticed that the place was quite large but nothing to speak of except for some large trees growing beside the walls and what looked like a small garden beside the house. Speaking of the house, it was would you expect it would be considering where it was. It seemed to be a building with many rooms and not too far from the left of it was a small building which I could only guess to be the bathhouse.  
  
"Oh my, is that who I think it is?" asked someone from inside the house. Sliding the screen door appeared a man who was most certainly older than any of us with wild brown hair with brown eyes and he was a traditional white fighting outfit. "Brother, its me, Hikari." "Hikari?" Nothing was said as the unknown man was staring at Hikari.  
  
Suddenly, the man started to smile and ran over to Hikari and grabbed her in a huge hug. "Its you. I can't believe that it's actually you Hikari." Letting her go he looked her over. "My, even through it has only been close to four months you sure have grown. I mean, look at you. I can hardly recognize you. I also see that Takuya and Izumi are back as well. It's good to see you guys again." "The feeling is mutual sire."  
  
Once that was all over it was about that time that the man took notice of me. "Hikari, may I ask who is this person that is with you? Is he a friend of yours?" "Yes he is. His name is Daisuke Motomiya. We met him when he came to our rescue when we were attacked by a group of bandits. After he saved us we asked him to joined us and he accepted." "Really now? Then I guess I owe you my gratitude for being there to protect my sister and her friends."  
  
Stepping forward he bowed in respect. But I noticed that when he stood straight up their was something in his eyes. It was as though he knew something about me even though we have never met until. Putting that thought out of my mind for the moment I return the bow so not to show any disrespect.  
  
"Well now, I presume that you are all must be tried from your long journey. So why don't we go in and have tea while you tell me what has happen to you all." Following him we all walked into the house and sat down on the floor.  
  
"It will take some time until we have the tea since we didn't expect you to arrive today. Honey, could you please bring some tea to the living room? We have some guess that I believe that you be happy to see." "Alright, just wait a while and I will bring it over." replied some voice from another part of the house.  
  
For a while nothing was said so I decided I would begin the conversation. "Excuse me, but could you possibly tell me your name since we have never met before?" "Of course. I guess I must of forgot to introduce myself. My name is Taichi Kamiya. I am Hikari's older brother and this home belongs to me and my family. We gained ownership of it when both of our parents unfortunately passed away two years ago." "I am sorry to hear that. I give you my sympathies for your lost."  
  
"Thank you. Any ways, after they died I decided to open up a dojo here to help teach the villagers to protect themselves. Sometime after that we met both Takuya and Izumi who became good friends to our family and after finding out that they had no place to live we decided to allow them to live with us. That's pretty much it. I mean their isn't really anything else to say."  
  
No sooner after he was done, a woman entered the room. She looked to be around the same age as Taichi with red hair that went down to the top of her shoulders and she had two dark red eyes she was also wearing a simple woman's kimono. Looking down I saw that see wasn't the only one since right beside her legs was a little girl with brown hair and red eyes.  
  
When she got a good look at who was in the room she quickly put the tray of tea down to the floor and went over to Hikari before a word could be said. "My goodness, I can't believe its you Hikari. I thought that I wouldn't see you for at least another month or two." "Well fortunately we were able to get ahead of schedule and that is why we came back sooner then expected." It was by that time that this woman realized that I was in the room.  
  
"Pardon me, but I presume that we haven't met before so would you be so kind as to tell me who you are?" "As you wish mamma. I am Daisuke Motomiya, I am a friend of Hikari. May I presume that you are Taichi's wife?" "You are correct. My name is Sora and this little one beside me is our two year old daughter Sakura."  
  
Bending down I tried to introduce myself to the kid but she ducked behind her mother's legs. "Sorry about that. It's just that Sakura is really shy with people she doesn't know." "That's alright. It'll take time but I believe she won't be so timid with me."  
  
For the next couple of hours all we did was talked with the majority of it being about what has been going on with Tai and Sora for the past couple of months and what has happened with Hikari since her and the others left.  
  
When they got to the part where I came I pretty much stood back and silently listened. Turning my attention away from the conversation I noticed that Taichi was again looking at me with the same look that he gave me when we first met.  
  
"Pardon my interruption you guys but I was wondering if I could have a moment to discuss something with you Daisuke." Wanting to know what he was getting at I agreed to his request and followed him to another room. Sitting down with a table between us I waited patiently for him to get to whatever point that he was trying to get at.  
  
"Before we start, I was wondering if you could perhaps tell me about what you have been doing before you met up with my sister and her friends." "I'm sorry but I can't. Its something that I don't really want to talk about."  
  
Reaching into his kimono Taichi pulled out a folded piece of paper and slid it in front of me. Seeing as it was okay I grabbed the paper and unfolded it. I was shock to see what was on the paper. "Where did you get this? Their is no way you could of gotten something like this in you possession."  
  
"Lets just say that I have my sources and by the way you reacted to that paper it proves to me that I was correct in thinking of who you really were. So why don't we just skip all the small talk and get to the business at hand." Seeing as though their was no way to avoid this I agreed.  
  
"As you wish. What do you want to ask?" "Tell me why you are doing what you are doing. Because if you are truly are who I think you are then something most of happen to cause you to do what you are doing." "Alright, I will explain. It all started when..."  
  
****  
  
Hikari's POV...  
  
For what seemed like forever we waited for the returned of my brother and Daisuke as they were still were discussing something in another room. "What is taking those two so long?" "I don't know Hikari but whatever it is it has to be important since they have been talking for over an hour." spoke Takuya. "I just wish they would finish talking about whatever it is that they are discussing because it is starting to get on my nerves." "What is the matter Hikari starting to feel a little bit lonely without Daisuke beside you?" teased Izumi.  
  
"No, of course not. Why would you say something like that?" "Well, ever since we met him you have been the one to spend the most time with him." "So what if I do? It doesn't mean nothing." "Calm down Hikari. Izumi is just playing around. But you do have to admit that the two of you wouldn't look that bad together." added Sora.  
  
"Can we please talking like that. Me and Daisuke are just friends and nothing more." Nothing else said which I was glad about but as I looked over to the room where my brother and Daisuke went I couldn't help but think about what Izumi and Sora had said.  
  
****  
  
Daisuke's POV...  
  
"Are you kidding? You are actually telling the truth?" "If I wasn't do you think I would of wasted my time by telling you a lie?" "Good point. I still find it kind of hard to believe that it took something like that to make you want to become a traveler."  
  
"You're right. It is hard to believe but it still doesn't take away from the fact that I will not rest until I find the person that I am looking for. But at the rate I am going it might take longer than I thought." "Then you should probably enter the tournament." "Tournament!? What tournament?"  
  
"Its a tournament called the Combat Tourmanet that this village along with a few of the other small ones hold every two years to see which village has the best fighter. The way that it is designed is that two fighters go at one another until someone is declared the victor and advances on to the next round. The winner of the tournament is awarded 100,000 yen and is declared the number one fighter."  
  
"Well, as much as that sounds interesting I decline the offer since I don't believe in fighting in a tournament just to prove who is the best." "I understand but their is another reason why you should enter." "And what might that be?"  
  
"As I mentioned earlier, I have my sources and they have confirmed that a person who is associated with the person that you are looking for will participate in the tournament. What I am trying to say is that if you enter you could possibly get the information that you are seeking from him." Once I heard Taichi's proposal I sat quietly as I was deciding if I should follow it.  
  
"Very well, I will enter. But am not doing this to win, I am doing it so that I can get the information that I need. You did say that your sources knew that this person was entering but do they knew who the person is?"  
  
"Unfortunately no. I'm afraid that they couldn't get anything more than that." "Then that just means that I will have to do some investigation of my own. Also, we should not tell the others about any of this." "I agree. It isn't necessary for them to know about this at this time. Now we should go back to the others before they get more suspicious?"  
  
Having nothing more say the both of us headed back to the dining room where the others were waiting for our return. "It's about time that you were done. You have talking for over an hour." exclaimed Hikari as soon as we entered the room. "What could possibly be so important that you couldn't discuss it in front of us?" "It was nothing for you to be concern about sister so their is no need to know about it." answered Taichi. That seemed to be enough for Hikari since she didn't ask about it anymore.  
  
"Moving along. What were the four of you doing while we were talking?" "Nothing really. Just trading stories of what has happen since the last time we met." replied Sora who was feeding her daughter Sakura.  
  
"Speaking of which, by what I heard I must say that I am intrigued by the way you fight since from what Hikari has told me you must be very impressive." "I'm flattered by your words Mrs. Kamiya but as I said to Takuya was once before, you might be the best at something but their is always someone who is more better than you."  
  
"Those are very wise words Daisuke and you will be able to show if that saying is true when you are in the tournament." "Tournament? What are you talking about brother?" "Don't tell me that you have forgotten Hikari. I was talking about the big Combat Tournament that the surrounding villages celebrate. Don't you remember that you use to go to it to see all the amazing fights?"  
  
"Of course I remember that but I am surprised that Daisuke would actually enter it. Is their another reason why you are doing this Daisuke?" "I...just thought it would be...interesting. Your brother made it sound like their could be some stiff competition and I thought that I would enter. Don't worry though, I promise not to anything extreme unless I have to."  
  
"Well then, if you are entering so am I." announced Takuya. "But Takuya, you can't be serious. I mean, you have only been learning how to fight with a sword less than a month. Their is no way that you could possibly match up against the any of the other competitors that will be in the tournament."  
  
"I don't care. I may not have what it takes to win the whole thing but I should at least be able to give whoever I am up against a challenge. You told me one time Daisuke that their are things that make swordsmen fight the way they do. I know that you know what my main reason is but I want to see if I am really worthy of fighting with a sword. Please Daisuke, you have to let me fight in the tournament."  
  
Looking into Takuya's eyes I could see the fire of determination in them. I couldn't help but admire it. "Fine then, if you really want to enter the tournament go ahead. You mostly likely won't win it but you might be able to surprise us." "Then I guess it's settled. The tournament won't start for two more days so just relax and while I handle with your registrations to participate." said Taichi.  
  
"Thank you. Now if you don't mind I think I will take a walk around the village." Going to the door I was about to leave when I heard Hikari speak. "Wait up. You're not familiar with anything around here so I think that I should go with you just in case. That way I could also show you around." Accepting her offer we both headed out for a leisurely walk.  
  
****  
  
Hikari's POV...  
  
Throughout the night I helped show Daisuke everything that was to see in the village that I lived in. While doing that I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was happy by how everything and everyone were working together with seemingly not a care in the world. But also I could see that in the back of his mind he was thinking about something very important and whatever that might be I hoped that it wasn't too dangerous.  
  
Soon it got pretty dark and the both of us decided that it was time for us to head back to my brother's house. However, as we were passing by the local tavern someone came flying through the door and landed on the ground not to far from us. Shortly after a tall muscular man with a old ratty gray kimono with shaggy black hair and black eyes. In his right hand was a staff with a blade on the top of it.  
  
"Get up you punk. I'm not done with you yet." slurred the large man. It was easy to tell by the glazed look in his eyes and how he was almost stumbling around that this man was intoxicated. The man then picked up the person that he apparently threw out of the tavern by the collar he began to rough up the poor guy who looked like was not capable of defending himself. "Hey you, leave that guy alone. Don't you see that he can't fight back?"  
  
Fortunately my outburst made the man stop his assault on the defendless person as he let him drop back down to the ground. But unfortunately he turned his attention towards us, mainly me. He started staggering over to us and I could already smell the odor of alcohol on his breath as he got closer.  
  
"Well, look at what we have here. It seems like someone is trying to be a good civilian." He then began to check me out all over and when he was done he had this creepy smirk on his face.  
  
"My, you're quite the looker. What do you say that you ditch this guy and hangout with a real man, like me?" "No thank you. I rather walk over a fire pit than do anything with you." As I was about to move past him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.  
  
"Now you listen to me you little bitch. No one talks to Shiro Muro like that and gets away with it." Pulling his other arm back he prepared to hit me with his staff but he stopped abruptly. Looking to my side I saw that Daisuke had the point of his sword on Shiro's neck.  
  
"Unless you want to have a new hole to breath out of I suggest you let go of the lady this instant." I was shocked by what I heard. It wasn't what he said but how he said it. Instead of the calm and peaceful voice that he usually had it was more fierce and lack any type of compassion. But what probably shock me the most was that for a brief instant his eyes turned from brown to crimson.  
  
"Ha, don't make me laugh. You don't have the guts to go through with it. Besides, with that sword of your it couldn't possibly do any real damage." "Don't try to lie to me. We both know that from this distance I can pierce through your neck no matter what type of sword I have and don't even try to use your weapon. I'll strike before you can deliver any type of blow. Now I repeat, let go of the lady this instant."  
  
Seeing that he had no choice he did as he was told and let me go. Once I was away from his grip I went and stood behind Daisuke who still had his sword on Shiro's neck. By the look in his eyes I could see that he was close to actually pierce the guy's neck.  
  
"Don't do it Daisuke. It isn't worth it. Also, if you cause any kind of trouble you could be not enter the tournament. So please Daisuke, put the sword down." After giving me a quick glance he fortunately sheath his sword and calmed down. "Consider this an warning. Leave before I changed my mind and be thankful that she wanted your life spared."  
  
The man named Shiro Muro just looked at me and then Daisuke when suddenly he started to laugh. "I don't believe this. So someone like you is actually entering the upcoming Combat Tournament? Well, I guess I am lucky after all since I will also be in it and I promise you that I will take you out." With that said he turned around and walked away. "Are you okay Hikari? You're weren't hurt were you?" "No, I am fine Daisuke. But thanks to me you have to worry about that guy going after you."  
  
"Don't you worry about it Hikari. I can take care of myself. Besides, that isn't really a challenge for my so I will be okay. It looks like its getting late, we better be heading back." As we were walking back I couldn't help but think back to how Daisuke seemed to change to a different person when he stopped Shiro from hurting me. I might know everything that was going on but I have a feeling that something big was going to happen and it most likely will happen soon.  
  
******************************************  
  
I hope you like this chapter. As you could possibly guess, this story will deal with Daisuke and Takuya fighting in the tourament. So for the next couple of chapters it will be about them fighting in the tournament and their will be a bunch of new characters to meet. Anyways, I hope you send me a review and before I go, I want to mention that I have a new chapter to 'Digimon Version 2: Young And Proud' up. If you want to read it go ahead. 


	5. Tournament Matches Set

I know that it has been more than a month since I last updated but with the holidays, home life and a bit of writer's black I slacked off. This chapter will be a little short since it is mostly just a prelude for the tournament that will be happening for the next couple of chapters. So, enjoy and and I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter 5:  
Tournament Matches Set  
  
Daisuke's POV...  
  
Two Days Later...  
  
The day had come. The second annual Combat Tournament has arrived. We soon left to reach the destination of where it was to be held. After a few hours we arrived and after saying our goodbyes to Hikari and the others, who were going to their seats, me and Takuya went to where the others fighters were suppose to be. With two hours until the tournament began me and Takuya stood back and looked at some of the other competitors.  
  
In the far corner were two men that were about our age and appeared to be brothers. One had blonde hair and green eyes while the other had red hair with blue eyes. Strapped on both their waist were a basic sword and on the other side was a dagger.  
  
On the other side were three more people. One was older girl with long black hair tied in a simple ponytail, with black eyes. She was wearing a red form fitting ninja outfit and on her belt were two nunchukus.  
  
The other person was a boy who was looked slightly younger than us. He had the same hair and eye color as Takuya only his hair was shorter. The only weapon I could see on him was a kodachi that was strapped to his back.  
  
Last and certainly less was Shiro Muro, the man that me and Hikari unfortunately met two days ago. He was still wearing the same dirty gray kimono that he had on when we met. In his hand was the same staff with a blade on the top.  
  
Including me and Takuya I could only counted fifteen people. Which meant that one person was missing. Before I could think about it any further the lead tournament official entered the room. "Welcome men and ladies. Most of you are here so we will start the drawing of lots to see who will face who in the first round."  
  
Pulling out a clipboard he began to look at the list of names. "First up is Rikimaru Shinko." Stepping forward was the boy with blonde hair. Reaching into the box he pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to the official. "You drew number nine so you will be in the fifth match." Turning around he wrote Rikimaru's name on the tournament bracket wall.  
  
"Next is Shiro Muro." To my disjust it was Shiro's turn to draw. "You picked number six. That means you'll be in match three." Like before he wrote Shiro's name on the board. "Jinto Godo, it's your turn." The apparent youngest competitor in this tournament reached into the box and pulled out a slip of paper. "You pulled out three; you'll be in the second match."  
  
"Tao Shinko, it is your turn." I guess I was correct in guessing that the blonde and red hair boys were brothers as I saw Tao go draw his number. "It is number one, which means you will be in the very first match of the first round. Next up is Takuya Kanabara."  
  
Hearing his name I gave a side glance at him and saw that Takuya was a bit nervous. To help calm him down I placed a conferring hand on his shoulder which was able to him relax. Putting his hand in the box he gave the piece of paper to the official without even looking at it. "The number that you drew was thirteen. It means that you are in the seventh match."  
  
Getting back he let out a sigh as he lean back on the wall. "I'm glad that's over. I now know that I am in the second to last match, which will give me enough time to prepare." "Daisuke Motomiya, please come over and pick a number." announced the official. Walking over I reached into the box and quickly pulled a paper. "You got number five. That puts you in the third match against Shiro Muro. Okay, next is Mari Akito."  
  
On my way back to Takuya a figure stood in front of me. It didn't take long to realize that it was Shiro. "So, I will be fighting you in the first round. I must say that I am glad that I will be the one to take you out of this tournament." "Glad to see that you're eager about the match. It could mean that I might get an actually challenge from you." Not even looking back I went to stand next to Takuya.  
  
"I see that you got what you wanted." mentioned Takuya who saw my little encounter with Shiro. "I might have got what I wanted but it doesn't mean that I will be taking him likely." "I'm just glad that we weren't match up against each other early on in the tournament." "That only means that we will have to meet in the finals. But you first you have to beat your first round opponent."  
  
Motioning over to the tournament hoard it showed that Takuya's opponent in the seventh match would be Mari Akito. Looking over at the girl who was wearing the form fitting outfit we noticed that she was looking at us. To be more precise she was looking at Takuya. Noting was said between us but before she looked away she gave Takuya winks which caused him to blush a bit. "It seems as though Izumi might have some competition if you know what I mean?" Before Takuya could get out any kind of remark, the official yelled out for the next competitor.  
  
For nearly an hour more competitors were called and drew their slots in the first round matches. Soon everyone was set except for one person who has of yet to even arrive to the building to draw him number. Not waiting long the official called us all over. "If I could please have all of you gather over I can begin."  
  
We did as were told and stood in front of him. "As you could probably tell by the tournament board we have all but one slot filled. Since it seems as though the last competitor is not here I have no choice but declare him to be disqualified and declare the empty spot as a bye." Before he could make it final though we all heard someone coming from the entrance way.  
  
Walking in from the shadows was a figure that was completely covered by a black robe. "I believe that I am fighter that you were referring to." "Ah yes, since theirs only one spot remaining it is easy to see that you will be in the eighth and final match."  
  
Writing the name of the mystery fighter I caught a glimpse at the name. *Jin Kata. Something tells me that he should be kept an eye on.* "Now that all of you are here I will explain the rules." announced the official which caused me to snap out of train of thought.  
  
"You will be in a full combat match with no time limit. The ways to lose are to either surrender or being unable to get to your feet at the count of ten. Any type of weapon is allowed in the matches and you are allowed to conceal them. However, using any type of rifle or fire arms is not allowed. You can also be lose if you hit your opponent below the belt or killing them. Doing so will result in an automatic disqualification. Now I will announce what the matches will be in the first round and they are:"  
  
Match 1: Tao Shinko vs. Sanzo Hitomi  
  
Match 2: Jinto Godo vs. Kinji Kaido  
  
Match 3: Daisuke Motomiya vs. Shiro Muro  
  
Match 4: Tara Okita vs. Kaz Akio  
  
Match 5: Rikimaru Shinko vs. Hitoshi Hino  
  
Match 6: Toshiro Hashimoto vs. Nori Kada  
  
Match 7: Takuya Kanabara vs. Mari Akito  
  
Match 8: Akira Ando vs. Jin Kata  
  
"Those are you matches. If you would now follow me I will take you to the waiting area where you will be waiting for your matches. Remember to fight your best and give these people something that they will not soon forget."  
  
Pushing off of the wall I followed the others to the area that we would wait until our match took place. With the exception of a few, the fighters didn't look all that out of the ordinary. I guess I would have to wait and see as the tournament progresses to find out if the person that I was looking for was here.  
  
****************************  
  
It was a short chapter with no action but like I said before the chapter it was just a prelude. Before I go I want to thank both FireSamurai626 and Agumon 2003 for helping me come up with the names for the made up characters that are going to be in the tournament. Until next time I update (which I promise will be sooner than this one), see ya and please review. 


	6. Let The First Round Begin Part One

Well the start of the tournament mini saga of this story is about to begin. Before you read this chapter I had to inform you that I fix an error that was in the previous chapter. It wasn't anything big, all it was is that I changed two of the matches so it wouldn't cause confusion. Without anymore of a delay enjoy and as always, I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter 6:  
Let The First Round Begin  
Part One  
  
Hikari's POV...  
  
Today was the day that was looking forward to but at the same time dreading. It was the day that the Combat Tournament which both Daisuke and Takuya would be competing in was to begin. I had no doubt that they could take care of themselves. But with not really knowing what kind of competitors would be entering the tournament and not knowing who you were go up against until the first round was to begin it wasn't hard to think of what could go wrong.  
  
After departing to both of them me, Taichi, Sora, Sakura and Izumi went to the arena where the matches would be held to find our seats. Once we did we did nothing as we waited for the starting ceremonies of the tournament to begin. "You're a little worried aren't you?" asked my brother who snapped me back to reality. "Worried? Why would I be worried? Its not like I am in the tournament is it?" "Calm down Hikari. All you brother is saying that you might be worried about what will happen to Daisuke when it is his turn to fight." stated Izumi.  
  
"I don't know what you are implying Izumi but I think you could take heed to your own words. Remember, Takuya is also going to be fighting and it is not hard to say that the odds are staked against him." "I know that and I think even Takuya himself knows that he is basically the underdog in the entire tournament but despite that he is still willing to participate. Besides, just because Takuya isn't at the same level as Daisuke that doesn't mean he won't still put up a good fight." Before we could continue the conversation the announcer came out to give the opening speak to start the tournament.  
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the second annual Combat Tournament. I hope you are ready to see some great matches. In our first match we have Tao Shinko versus Sanzo Hitomi. Give each of them a warm welcome. Coming out from the waiting room appeared the two mentioned fighters. The first one that I guess was Tao seemed to be a person who took this whole thing seriously. The same could be said for his opponent but I could tell that he was taking this a little bit easier by his appearance.  
  
He had a tough looking apperance with wild dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and he was wearing a whitish gray shirt and pants with black at the ends. All I knew for sure was that this match would be interesting. "Now if both competitors are ready let the match begin."  
  
No sooner when the gong was sounded Tao drew out his sword and charged at his opponent. Instead of putting any type of defense all that Sanzo did was moved to the side and allowed Tao to pass by him. Turning back around Tao tried the same move again but only got the same results. Getting more frustrated with each miss it looked as though Tao was starting to get a little sloppy with his technique. Finally, after not doing any kind of action except for dodging Sanzo delivered a blow to the back of the head when he avoided another charge.  
  
"Damn you. Why don't you stop running away and fight me?" spat Tao. "Why do I have to do anything?" asked Sanzo. "I mean, with you consently missing me I don't see any reason to fight you since you haven't been able to lay a finger on me." That statement apparently only made Tao more upset than he was before since he charged in quicker than before that Sanzo had to put up a quick defense with his staff before he was struck with the sword.  
  
It looked as though it was a struggle with Tao using his sword against Sanzo's staff. But that all changed when Tao who appeared to be losing pulled out a dagger that was concealed from his back and tried to use it to slash his opponent's arm. Unfortunately for him, Sanzo saw it coming and out of nowhere pulled his staff apart to where it became a three part nunchuku. Using his new modified weapon he used it to block both the sword and dagger at the same time.  
  
That sudden move caused Tao to stagger back a bit which gave Sanzo the opportunity to come in close and knock both of his weapons from his opponent's hands. Not wanting to waste this opening he drove his nuncuku in a downward smash to Tao's right shoulder which result with Tao falling to the ground where he didn't more an inch. The referee started the count and before anyone knew it he reached the count of ten and declared the match over.  
  
"Their you go people. After an incredible match were he was the recipient of most of the attacks Sanzo was able to win the back and advance to the quarterfinals. He will now be facing off against the winner of our next match that will take place after a five minute intermission."  
  
"Did you see that? Despite what the announcer said it was obvious that this Sanzo guy had his way in the match since the very beginning." I mentioned. "Well, you have to realize Hikari that everyone that is competiting in this tournament had to have above average skill. So it won't might not be as easy for Takuya and even Daisuke to win their matches." stated my brother. "Lets just that those two know what they are up against."  
  
Daisuke's POV.  
  
When I decided to enter this tournament I figured that I would only have to worry about the person that Taichi mentioned. However, after seeing the first match I came to realize that their might be some serious competition from some of these fighters. "Impressive wasn't it?" asked Takuya as he stood beside me to watch the match. "Indeed. Despite what those people might think I could tell that Sanzo had the match on his side from the get go. He just waited until he saw that it was time to finish the match. Definitely he will be a person to watch as this tournament moves along."  
  
Looking on we saw Tao being help to the back by the officials as well as his older brother Rikimaru. Shortly after Sanzo follow and when he was about walk passed me and Takuya he stopped and gave me a little smirk. "So, it looks as though I had some people who were interested in my match. May I at least know your names?" "Daisuke Motomiya and this is my friend Takuya Kanabara. We just decided to watch the matches so we could see how the competition would be like. You know, scouting the competition"  
  
"That's a smart move. It's better to somewhat know your opponent ahead of time so that you won't be caught off guard." As we were talking the next two fighters walked past us. Taking a look at them I already knew who they were. The younger of the two who went under the name of Jinto had the same hair and eye color as Takuya but only shorter. The weapon that he had on him was a kodachi that was strapped to his back. The other who was named Kinji was an average looking guy with a simple black outfit. He had a bald head and had black eyes. However, the thing that set me off was that his eyes seemed to have a empty look to them.  
  
"Well, it looks as though the match that will determine who I will be fighting in the next round is about to begin. I think I will join you guys as I watch who wins the next match." exclaimed Sanzo suddenly as he stood beside me. I only nodded my head to acknowledge his presence as I turned my attention to the upcoming match sa the announcer began the introductions.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we now move on to the second match of the first round. Introducing first, he is the youngest participant in this year's tournament. Welcome Jinto Godo. His opponent is a man of mystery, he is Kinji Kaido." Soon after the announcer left the arena the two quickly drew out their weapons. What I found interesting about their choice of weapons was that both of them has the same type.  
  
I already knew that Jinto had a kodachi but I was surprised when I saw that Kinji had not one but to kodachis. That interesting since kodachis were swords that were weaker for offense but strong for defense. Despite this unforeseen coincidence this would add more intrigue to this match.  
  
Suddenly, Kinji went on the attack and try to strike with the kodachi in his left hand but it was block with Jinto's own. Seeing the new opportunity he tried to hit him with his other kodachi. Unfortunately Jinto saw the it coming and quickly stepped back in time to avoid the hit.  
  
"Impressive. I didn't think that Jinto kid would be able to avoid that second strike. It is to tell that he has had some excellent training to react that quickly." exclaimed Sanzo as he was beginning to get more interested in the match. "That maybe true but I still think that he will lose this match." said Takuya. "I mean, he is going up against a person who fights with the same type of weapons which means that he knows how to fight against one and he not only has to defend against one but two of them at the same time."  
  
"Don't be so sure about that Takuya. Just because his opponent is using more than one weapon at the same time doesn't mean he is at a disadvantage. It really all comes down to is who is the more skilled fighter." Having no more to say I returned my attention to the match where all that Jinto was doing at the moment was using his kodachi as a defense from the relentless assault from his opponent.  
  
As Jinto continued to step back he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Not letting this opening go to waste Kinji stepped over him and placed both of his kodachis in a scissors position on both sides of Jinto's neck. Feeling like the match was his he went for a downward thrust to end it. Before he could complete the move, Jinto was able to place his own kodachi in front of him and hit the point where the two swords met.  
  
Without wasting a moment he continued with the hit and was able to knock Kinji down which also caused him to drop the kodachi from his left hand. As he had him down he back to his feet and placed his foot on Kinji's right arm to prevent him from using his only weapon as well as placed his sword on his throat. Kinji tried to struggle free but was unable to do so and had no choice but admit defeat.  
  
"That is it folks. With a come from behind victory Jinto has won the match and will now face off against Sanzo in the next round. Moving along we will now go to the third match. Will Daisuke Motomiya and Shiro Muro please come to the stage?" Hearing my name being called I began to walk to the stage until I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. Turning around I saw that it was Takuya. "Remember Daisuke, this is only a competition not real fight. So don't go all super fighter on us now." "Relax Takuya. I'll not try to severally hurt anyone. However, with the person that I will be fighting next I might not be able to guarantee you that."  
  
Speaking of my opponent, I saw Shiro walking to the entranceway and when he saw me he gave me that disgusting smile of his. Not bothering to say anything I starting to walk to the fighting arena but as I was doing so Shiro came and pushed me as he was walking by. Instead of yelling or getting upset, I just stood back up and followed him. I was not going to allow Shiro to pull me into some meaningless argument. Besides, I preferred to do my talking inside the ring.  
  
I was somewhat surprised by what I was seeing when I stepped into the fighting stage. Their were more people than I thought their would be but it really didn't bother me since I didn't let things like large crowds distract me from what I need to do. The same couldn't be said for Shiro as he went are the stage trying to absorb the adulation from the crowd. Still I didn't let that get to me since the only people I even bothered to look for in the crowd were Hikari and the other and I was able to spot them close to the front.  
  
"So, it looks like we will be able to finish up that little confrontation that we had a few days ago." said Shiro as he stood in front of me. "Its a shame that you will be taken out of the tournament so quickly. At least you will have the honor of losing to a superior fighter." "Really now? Who would that be? I mean, the only fighter that I can see is the pathetic excuse of one standing in front of me."  
  
Apparently that comment really infurated Shiro since he began to squeeze his staff so hard that it was on the verge of breaking. "How dare you say something like that to me. All you are nothing more than a little punk who is nothing. You and that little bitch that you were with." That last comment caught my attention. I didn't mind if people bad mouth me but when they involve my friends they are crossing the line. "What did you just say?"  
  
"You heard me. I don't understand why she would like to be seen with someone like you. I guess she is nothing more than some cheap flossy that will cling on to a person when they given a little attention." That was the last straw. Without warning I unsheathed my sword and in a blink of an eye I ran passed Shiro who stood there like a statue. I put my sword back in the sheath and began to walk away.  
  
"Uh, excues me, but where do you think you're going? You still have a match to finish." questioned the official. "On the contrary, I have already won. If you don't believe me go check up on my opponent?" Following my suggestion he went over to Shiro who still hadn't move. With a slight on his shoulder Shiro fell to the ground, back first and it was then that everyone realized that I indeed attack when they saw a deep sword imprint on his chest.  
  
"Incredible. Unseen by any of us Daisuke was able to deliver a single blow that knocked his Shiro unconscious. This has never happen in any of the previous tournament. Expect many surprises from Daisuke as he is advancing to the second round." The whole crowd started cheering me, especially Hikari and the others. This caused me to be a little embarrassed since I didn't usually get a reaction like that from a crowd.  
  
After taking one finally look at the fallen Shiro I walked back to the waiting area where Takuya and surprisingly Sanzo were waiting for me. "That was amazing Daisuke. I didn't believe that you could do something like that." "I agree with your friend here. As much as I can recall I never saw anyone able to deliver a move that quickly before and without no one seeing it happen."  
  
"It was nothing really you guys. I mean, I didn't want to do something that wasn't out of the ordinary but I couldn't help it when he began to make fun of my friend." "We understand. We did hear what he was saying. I must say that whoever this girl that he was badmouthing about has to be someone speical for you to react the way you did."  
  
Before anything else could be said the announcer called for the next two fighters to enter the stage. Walking past us were those two fighters. One was a girl with long blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail, bright blue eyes and a blue female fighting outfit with black trim that somewhat showed off her feminine build. The other was a boy who had to be around the same age as Jinto Godo with reddish brown hair and was wearing a simple brown kimono. For weapons, the girl had a basic staff while the boy had a long length of metal chain that had small lead weights at the ends of it.  
  
By just their appearance I would say that the boy would be the odds on favorite to win this match. But I had a feeling that their was more to this girl than meets the eye. I guess I would have to wait to see what will happen like everyone else and I wouldn't have to wait long since the announcer was beginning the introductions.  
  
"We now are going to move along to the fourth match. Introducing first, he is one of the younger competitors of the tournament. He is Kaz Akio. His opponent, she is one of two women that is competiting in this tournament. Welcome the intriguing Tara Okita. Now fighters when you hear the gong begin the match."  
  
The gong was soon sounded and both quickly drew their weapons. While Tara had her staff in a ready position, Kaz began to swing his chain by his side. "As much as I detest fighting with a girl I have to do what is needed to assure me victory. I hope that you understand." spoke Kaz. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I would rather have you fight me with all that you have since it will make beating you more gratifying."  
  
Taking the inceptive, Tara went charging in. When she was close enough she tried to hit with the bottom part of her staff as she ran by. Unfortunately, Kaz saw it coming and ducked under the move that caused her stumble a bit which allowed him to throw his chain that wrapped around her right ankle. With a quick tug he caused her to fall to the ground. Unhooking his chain he began to spin it over his head.  
  
"I'm sorry that I had to do that. Can you just give up so we don't have to do this any longer?" "Not a chance." answered Tara as she got back to her feet. "I will not surrender. You'll have to beat me to unconsciousness to stop me." "If that is what you wish then so be it. But I have to admit that I admire you fighting spirit." With a quick throw he wrapped his chain at the top end of her staff. However, that wasn't all as he used the other end of his chain to wrapped around the bottom end of the staff.  
  
Despite trying her best Tara was not able to untangle the chain from the staff. I could see by some of the people in the crowd that they thought this was the beginning of the end for Tara. Still, I had a feeling that she would come up with something that will get her through this obstacle.  
  
With her being unable to get her staff free from Kaz's chains, she drives her staff down which penetrated the ground and quickly runs at him. Seeing this he tries to free his chains but is unable to since it was still wrapped around the staff. Being unable to free his weapon he wasn't able to prepare a strong defense from the spinning back kick to the side of his face that knocks him out.  
  
"That is it you folks. Even with her being on the defensive throughout this short match, Tara Okita was able to comeback and gain the victory by knockout and will now face Daisuke Motomiya in the second round. Now lets give a round of appaluse for both competitors." The crowd started to cheer to show their appreciation for what the two did in that short but interesting match.  
  
While that was going on Kaz began to wake up and knowing what happen he tried to get up but was met by Tara who had her out stretch in front of him. Accepting her help he grabbed her hand and pulled himself back to his feet. "Well, I guess by the looks of things it seemed as though I lose this match."  
  
"Afraid so. I'm sorry that I had to knock you out. I just couldn't come up with any other way to win." "Don't worry about it. A lost is a lost and their is no need to make any excuses about it. Besides, I at least I lost to a magnificent as well as stunning fighter like yourself." Despite the fact that I was standing over at the waiting area I could clearly see that Tara had a slight blush on her face. Before I anything else could probably happen the announcer spoke up again.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, with half of the first round matches over with will stop for the day and have the second half of the first round tomorrow. So, we hope to see all you back here tomorrow, same time and same place." With that said the audience started to leave until their were only a few stragglers left.  
  
"Well, see you guys tomorrow." said Sanzo. "If today was any indication of what this tournament will be like then it will be definitely one to remember." Having nothing more to say Sanzo turned around and started to walk away. Soon the only ones that were by the fighting area were just me and Takuya. "I guess I won't be fighting until tomorrow." exclaimed Takuya. "I really wished I didn't have to wait another day to fight. The waiting will drive me crazy." "Calm down Takuya. You'll have your moment in due time. In the meantime I suggest that you try to come up with some sort of strategy for your upcoming match."  
  
Shortly after we met up with the others who looked pleased by what happened today. "Incredible. That is the best way that I can describe how you handled your match Daisuke." commented Taichi. "My brother is right." added Hikari. "I thought I saw most of your best moves already but I guess you were holding out on us weren't you?" Not being use to having this kind of attention put on me I instinctively I placed my hand on the back of my head.  
  
"Maybe, but I was hoping not to draw any attention to myself. Unfortunately I had the misfortune of being paired up against Shiro and after all of the things he said I couldn't help but deal with him in a simply but humiliating way." "I now. We could hear most of the things he was saying and I have to say thanks for standing up for me. I really appreciate it." Wanting to change the subject I suggested that we head back to the dojo and fortunately they agreed.  
  
Hours Later...  
  
It was now the middle of the night and everyone was sound asleep. Everyone that is except for me and Taichi. "I think I should get right to the point and ask if you were able to find the person that you were hoping to find in the tournament?" No I haven't. Many of the fighters look a bit suspicious, though its still not enough to confirm anything."  
  
"I was hoping that wouldn't be the case. With you not being sure who it is that places you at a decent disadvantage." "That is true. However, I have a strong feeling that none of the fighters that participated in today's matches is the person. Judging by how their matches went they couldn't be the person that we are searching for." "Maybe you're right. Still it could also be that they are holding back to not draw attention to themselves." Apparently this was going to be harder than I thought.  
  
"Its no use in worrying about it now. Their are still four more days of the tournament. That should give you enough time to figure out who is person that you are wanting to find. Until then go to sleep. It won't help matters if you are too exhausted to think straight."  
  
Being too exhausted to argue I went ahead and went to the room that me and Takuya shared so that I could get some rest. Moving quietly I entered the room and got under the covers. As I began to drift off to sleep I thought about all the tournament competitors that I already met and try to figure out if any of them were the person that I was seeking.  
  
*I am positive that Shiro Muro is not the one since if he was he would have been able to last longer in our match than he did. The same can be said for Tao Shinko, Kinji Kaido and Kaz Akio since they lost their own respective matches. Tara Okita doesn't seem like the person who would associate with the person that I am looking for. Sanzo Hitomi is another story. So far he is the wildcard since I have no real clue about him.*  
  
Getting frustrated I tossed and turn in my futon. *I guess it is turning out harder than I thought. But tomorrow is another day which hopefully will lead me to find out who the person that I am searching for. Once that is done I can go on and search for him.* That was the last thing that I thought about as I slowly began to go to sleep.  
  
****************************  
  
I hope that you enjoyed those matches. You may wonder why their was only four of the eight matches in this chapter. Well, the reason for that is because after doing the first four matches I saw that their was enough to have a decent chapter. But don't worry, the next half of the first round will be in the next chapter. Anyways, please leave a review so I will know what you liked about the chapter and story in general. 


	7. Let The First Round Begin Part Two

After more than two months I have finally put up the next chapter to this story. As you read this story you may notice that I don't have the particular character POVs. The reason for that I felt that it would make the story more interesting without it. I hope that you will agree with me. Now on with the story and like usual I don't own Digimon.

Chapter 7:  
Let The First Round Begin  
Part Two

Slowly waking up as the sun shined Daisuke got up from his futon and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. After getting dressed and freshen up he grabbed his sword and went looking for the others. It wouldn't take him long because he ran into Hikari as he was walking down the hallway. "Well, good morning Daisuke. How was sleep?" "It was fine. I practically fell as soon as I went to bed."  
  
"That probably means that you should overexert yourself. At least you'll have some time to rest seeing as you don't have to fight until the second round of the tournament which won't be happening for at least another day. Now hurry up, the others are already having breakfast and I want to get there before it is all gone."  
  
Pulling him by his arm Hikari quickly got them to the living room where everyone was already having their breakfast. "Well, look who finally got out of his bed." mumbled Takuya in-between mouthfuls of rice. "You were usually the first one to wake up as we traveled here so what is the deal?"  
  
"It's nothing Takuya. I oversleep because I didn't go to sleep until the middle of the night." Daisuke quickly answered as he sat down and grabbed himself a bowl of rice. "Why would you do something like that?" asked Hikari who was now sitting besides him. "It isn't like you to do something such as that without reason. Are you sure everything alright?"  
  
"Seriously you guys I am fine. I just overslept that's all. Besides, we should really be talking about the tournament since today is the day that Takuya has his first round match." Thankfully that caused everyone to go back to their previous conversations and enjoy their food. Shortly after everyone was with their breakfasts as it was time for them to leave.  
  
Similar to yesterday they all arrive to the arena without much trouble with the exception that there were some people who came over and wanted to have a conversation with Daisuke about the match that he had and how they were impressed by his performance. Not wanting to get into a long discussion about it he just thanked them and hurried over to the waiting area for the tournament competitors. After saying good-byes to the others both he and Takuya went in.  
  
Even though that Daisuke had already his first round match and wouldn't have to compete until tomorrow he came because of two reasons. One, he had to look at the rest of the fighters to see if any of them could be involved with the person that he was looking for. The second reason was because he wanted to show his support for Takuya who was going to be fighting in the seventh match.  
  
"Hey guys, over here." Turning around the two saw Sanzo walking over. He soon stood between the two of them and actually place a arm on each of our shoulders. "It's great to see you guys here. For a while I was wondering if you would show up." "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just thought that if you were going to show up you would have been here a while ago. Of course it doesn't matter if you came or not Daisuke since you already had your match. But I wasn't to sure about your friend here."  
  
"Now what is that suppose to mean?" asked Takuya who didn't to kindly to Sanzo's comment. "I didn't mean any disrespect. It's just that you don't look hardly like a fighters and judging by your choice of a weapon you might not get passed the first round."  
  
"Hold it right there. I'll admit that I am not as experience in compact compared to most of the people here. But that doesn't mean I don't have what it takes to stand up with any of you. Watch me and you'll see." "I hope you're right about that. I guess we will have to wait and see to see if you can live up to what you said." Not waiting for any type of retaliation Sanzo turned and left Daisuke and Takuya.  
  
"What was the deal with him? I thought he was a friend of ours." "He is Takuya. He didn't mean to disrespect you. It's just that most of the people who are competiting are a little tense with their upcoming matches. Speaking of which, you should relax. Your match isn't going to happen for sometime and you wouldn't want to get into it all tensed up would you?" "You're right Daisuke. I shouldn't let what Sanzo said get to me. All that it means is that I have to show him during my match."  
  
Not long after they heard the announcer calling for the first two competitors to come to the ring. Hurrying the two of the went over to the entrance way to the ring to see the matches. Getting there they quickly caught a glimpse of the two fighters.  
  
The first one was a blonde hair boy with green eyes. It was then that Daisuke remembered that he was the older brother to Tao Shinko who lost in the very first match. He even had the same choice of weapons with having a sword and dagger with him.  
  
The other person was a huge build guy but was not like Shiro was. He had short black hair but it was long enough for him to have a short ponytail. The outfit he was wearing was a simple black outfit. For a weapon he had a long throwing chain similar to Kaz's but connected to one end of it was a sickle.  
  
"In the right corner is the older brother of the defeated Tao Shinko. He is Rikimaru Shinko." Unbeknownst to mostly everyone Rikimaru was clinching hands to the point where the knuckles were turning slightly white. Apparently the comment about his brother losing didn't sit well with him. "His opponent, all is known about him is that he's a free lance bodyguard. His name is Hitoshi Hino."  
  
If you were to judge this match by just appearance then you would mostly side with Hitoshi since he had a definite height advantage. Nevertheless, like Daisuke showed during his match, appearances can be deceiving and they was a feeling that their was something up with this Rikimaru. It would not be long for everyone to see if the suspicions were true since the match was now about to begin.  
  
Starting quickly Hitoshi unrolled his chain and began to slowly swing it at his side. However, on the other side, Rikimaru just remained where he was standing and was not even attempting to draw either of his weapons. "What's the matter? Afraid of being beaten like your weakling of a brother was?" Just like what happen when the official mentioned his brother's defeat, he started to clinch, and unclenching his hands again, but he was giving his opponent an icy glare.  
  
Feeling that he had wasted enough time, Hitoshi decided to be the first to strike as he threw his chain at the head of Rikimaru. That would turn out to be futile as without so much as flinching he simply tilted his head to the side and allowed the chain to pass him by. Seeing that he missed his target Hitoshi yanked the chain back so he could recover his chain.  
  
However, as the chain was passing him by Rikimaru grabbed onto it with one hand to prevent it from being used again. With his free hand he grabbed his dagger and what he did next was somewhat resembled the move that Tara did. He placed the chain on the ground and with his dagger he imbedded through one of the chain's loops and into the ground.  
  
With his weapon now stuck to the ground Hitoshi had only his sickle to rely on. But before he could even have a chance to use it Rikimaru came running at him with his sword. Being desperate he tried a downward strike which proved pointless as Rikimaru simply dove down and on the way down was strucked in the leg by his sword which resulted in him collapsing to the ground.  
  
From the position that Daisuke and Takuya were it looked as though the strike wasn't a serious injury. Unfortunately it still was enough to keep Hitoshi down as the official counted him down for the ten count. "The winner of the match as a resulted of a countout, Rikimaru Shinko." Not bothering to hear anymore of the announcement Rikimaru just walked off and didn't even went over to see if his opponent was okay.  
  
When he was passing Daisuke and Takuya he stopped and glared at each of them. More precise, he was looking at Sanzo with a glare that could pierces stone. Without a word being spoken Rikimaru dropped his glare and continued to walk away until he was no longer in sight. "Man, it looks as though you have some unwanted attention Sanzo." muttered Takuya. "In a way you can't blame the guy. Remember, his brother Tao was eliminated by you Sanzo, so he maybe looking for revenge against you. Lets hope that he doesn't go too far in his search."  
  
"Who cares what his problem is. If he does have a problem with me then I will deal with it when it comes. Besides, he still has to face the winner of the upcoming match, which should be happen in a minute or two."  
  
Just like Sanzo predicted, the next two fighters stepped into the fighting platform for their upcoming match. All that was stopping them was the announcer introducing them to the crowd. But that would be taken care of as he was on the verge of doing so.  
  
"Here we go to the sixth match of the first round. At my left, he is another mysterious person. He is Torshiro Hashimoto. To the right, this person has been reported to have won some small local championships. Please welcome Nori Kada." Like most of these matches, the fighters in each match looked almost like complete opposites.  
  
Toshiro had this grim look going for him with his gray colored hair, along with his black eyes that were black as coal and he was surrounded in a black cloak. At moment, no one was able to tell what kind, if any weapon he had.  
  
Nori on the other hand appeared to be average person with black hair, blue eyes and was wearing a simple tan colored outfit. Strapped to both sides of his sash were two simple daggers. Nevertheless, their had to be something more to Nori if he was actually able to win some tournaments.  
  
Both fighters quickly grabbed their weapons at the beginning of the match. With the weapons being involved Toshiro would have the advantage seeing as though his weapon could reaching farther. The only Nori would have a chance was if he could get inside and up close to his opponent. That would result in his opponent's scythe becoming useless.  
  
Doing as expected Nori charged in and tried for a forward thrust with the dagger in his right hand. Apparently seeing the maneuver coming Toshiro turned to the side and as Nori was passing him by he swung his scythe at Nori's legs. Like his opponent Nori saw it coming and leapt up in time and it resulted in both of them locked in a stare down.  
  
Neither one move as they waited to see which one would be the first to strike next. It would turn out to be Toshiro this time as he came charging in with his scythepoised over his head. When he was close enough he tried for a downward thrust but that was blocked when Nori placed both of his daggers in a 'x' symbol in front of the strike. Both men struggled to gain the leverage knowing that whoever got it could every well gain the victory.  
  
The struggle finally came to an end when Nori steps and drove the blade of the scythe into the ground. While Toshiro was busy with pulling his weapon out Nori hurled the dagger in his left hand right under the part of the staff that connected it to the blade which broke it completely off.  
  
Despite having a now damaged weapon Toshiro refused to give up and continued to fight. As he was coming at his opponent once again, Nori threw his other dagger at his legs. That caused Toshiro to stumple back and as he was doing so he reached into his outfit and pulled out another dagger and used it to break what was left of the staff in half.  
  
With his opponent stunned for the moment Nori got behind Toshiro and removed yet another dagger and placed both of them his neck. "I suggest that you give up right now. You no longer have a weapon to fight back with and you are in no position from me putting one or both of these dagger in your neck. So you better decide." exclaimed Nori. Seeing that his opponent was correct, Toshiro reluctantly gave up.  
  
"Their you go people. Despite having what appeared to be a disadvantage in this match Nori Kada came through in the end to get the win and thus have moved on to the next round where he will go against Rikimaru. Now would both Takuya Kanabara and Mari Akito please enter the stage for your match?"  
  
"Well, this is it Takuya. It's time to prove yourself and show everyone what you got. Just remember everything that you have learn and you should do fine." Checking Takuya over it was obvious that he was a bit nervous. "I know what you are trying to say Daisuke. This is my chance to prove that I have what it truly takes to be a swordsmen. Lets just hope that I don't embarrass myself." "You simply need to trust yourself and you should do fine."  
  
After doing a bit more of a motivation speech Takuya when walking off to get in the ring. When he was gone Sanzo came closer to Daisuke. "You do know that his chances of actually winning this match are slim to none right?" Seeing no need to act anymore Daisuke drop the false look on his face and put on a look of uncertainly. "I know that. However, their have been moments where I he has shown the desire that isn't seen in most other fighters. That still doesn't mean he will definitely win this match but he could very well surprise all of us at what he can do."  
  
"Did you hear him? Takuya's match is next." exclaimed Izumi happily. "Yes Izumi, we heard. You better come down before you faint from anticipation." said Hikari who was sitting beside her. "Sorry, I just can't wait to how he does against whoever he's up against." We soon found out who was his opponent would be as we saw a pretty girl around Hikari and Izumi's age walk onto the stage.  
  
She had long black hair that was tied to a simple ponytail that ended just after her shoulders and black eyes. The outfit that she was wearing was a red form fitting niga suit with a black belt wrapped around her waist. Her weapons that I could see were two nunchukus that strapped to her belt.  
  
"Wow. She is definitely a looker. I think I wouldn't mind being involved with her." snickered Taichi. Unluckily for him that comment resulted in a smack to the back of the head from his wife. "Ow, what was that for Sora?"  
  
"You know darn well what that was for. I don't believe you would say something like that with your wife standing here." "Oh come on Sora, you know that I didn't mean that. Besides, why would I want some girl when I already have a great women in my life." That seemed to please Sora enough since had a smile on her face. "Hey look it's Takuya."  
  
Turning their attention back to the stage they saw Takuya stepping in with a look determination in his eyes. Izumi was about to yell out to him when she saw in the corner of her eye the girl giving a flirtatious smile and a wink. "Well...it seems as though Takuya has caught the attention of one of the female competitors." muttered Hikari. "You're not jealous are you Izumi?"  
  
"What? No. Why would I be jealous? It's not like he's boyfriend or anything." quickly spoke out Izumi. Thankfully the subject was dropped as the announcer was about to introduce the fighters. However, it obvious that Izumi was a little peeved when that girl wink at Takuya.  
  
Okay Takuya, remember all that you have learned and you should do fine. I hope. Those thoughts kept on repeating through his head as he stepped onto the stage. When he was in he faced off with his opponent who surprised him a bit when she gave him a smile along with a wink.  
  
It looked as though Takuya didn't know how to react to what he saw so he just smiled sheepishly and rub the back of his head. Doing a side glance Takuya could see that Izumi was not too happy about something but he would have to find out about that later as the announcer started the introductions.  
  
"Introducing first to my left, she is the reigning women's tournament fighting champion, she is Mari Akito. To my right, he is making his first ever tournament appearance, he is Takuya Kanabara." Great, not only am I fighting in my very first tournament match but it had to be against a reigning champion. cursed Takuya mentally. She would be the first to bring out her weapons as she took both of her nunchukus from her belt. Thinking wisely I unsheathed my sword.  
  
For a while neither one of them moved as if they were waiting for the other to attack. Going frustrated with the constant waiting Takuya went ahead and attacked first with a strike from the right. It seemed as though he was on the verge of making contact when she moved to the side and lightly smacked him with her nunchuku as Takuya passed by. Regaining his balance Takuya went to attack again but did the same thing again but this time she hit him a little harder.  
  
"Quit doing that and fight me." Apparently Mari decided not to play around anymore as she was the one to charge in and tried to hit Takuya with the nunchuku in her left hand. Seeing the move coming he used the side of his sword to block it. Unfortunately he wasn't prepared for her other one as she struck him in the side of the left knee.  
  
Like a sack of bricks Takuya fell to the ground with him grabbing his hurt knee which was in pain. "Folks it seems as though Takuya has injuried his knee and is on the ground in agony. By the rules I must begin the count." With that said the announcer began his count. Hearing that Takuya tried to get up only to fall back down just as quickly. Feeling as though his chance had flown away he just laid there as the announcers had reached the count of five.  
  
"Get up Takuya." Recovering some of his wits he turned my head to where he heard that voice came from. He soon realized that it came from Izumi who had a look of worried on her face. With sheer determination Takuya grabbed his sword and used it to push himself back to his feet. "Seven...eig-folks Takuya is back to his feet. What courage this kid is showing. Since he got back to his feet before the count of ten this match will continue."  
  
Gripping his sword tightly Takuya ready himself for his opponent's next attack even though how much good it would do since he was not able to put much weight on his left leg. He would not have to wait long as Mari came at him again and what she probably figured to be a merciful finish.  
  
When she was about to hit him from the left side, Takuya moved his sword in the way to block the nunchuku but coming from the right was her other one. Not wanting to be hit with the same tactic he instinctively grabbed his sheath to block it causing the nunchuku to wrap around it. With her nunchuku being all wrapped around his sheath he spun to the left which made Mari to lose her balance and stumble forward a bit.  
  
Seeing the opening Takuya ignored the pain and delivered a knee to her stomach as well as a thrust to the back of her neck which made her fall to the ground with him following close by. With both of them down on the ground the announcer began to count. By the count of five neither of them had gotten back to their feet. Knowing that this would most likely be his only chance to win Takuya slowly pulled himself back to his feet just as the announcer reached the ten count.  
  
"That's it folks, winning by the smallest of margins and with a injury, Takuya has won the match and thus will face the winner of our next and final match of the first round. Will the last two competitors pleas report to the stage immediately?" "I won? What do you know, I did it." No sooner than he said that Takuya's injuried leg went out on him and he began to fall back until someone came from behind and kept him up.  
  
Looking over his he saw that the person was Daisuke who had a proud smile on his face. "Way to go Takuya. You did go out there and even with a hurt knee you still were able to come out on top. You made me proud." Takuya just nodded his head in understanding since he was a little out of breath. Turning his attention away from Daisuke he saw that Mari was still having trouble getting up. Gesturing to Daisuke what he wanted to do he helped him over to her.  
  
Once they were in front of her Takuya stuck his hand out to help her which she accepted. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. I just saw a opening and I had to take it." Expecting of her to be upset but she just merely smiled.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it. Besides, I should be the one asking if you're okay. I mean I did hit your knee pretty hard. You sure that you'll be okay?" "Don't worry about it. My knee should be near a hundred percent when I have to fight next. So don't worry yourself over it."  
  
Sticking his hand out again Takuya was ready to shake her hand. "It was a honor to face against you. Maybe someday we can do it again." Surprisingly she didn't accept his handshake, instead she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the check.  
  
"Maybe we will face each other again. Or maybe we could do something else besides fighting." Their was no doubt that Takuya's whole face was blushing as he stood there and watched as she left. Regaining his composer he went back as well with the help of Daisuke.  
  
"I have to say it again Takuya. You really impressed me and everyone that was watching. Not many people would get up let alone try to get back to their feet after receiving a blow like you did." "Well, for a while I thought about just laying their but that was until I heard Izumi's voice telling me to get back to my feet. I guess that gave me the strength to continue."  
  
Daisuke couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he remember glancing at the look that Izumi had on her face as Takuya got that little kiss. If Takuya saw it to he probably wouldn't be so relaxed as he was. "Hey, you weren't that bad out there." exclaimed Sanzo as he joined them. "Of course it was most likely luck that you won." Just when Takuya was about to retaliate they all caught sight of the last two who had to fight in the first round.  
  
One of them was a guy with dark brown hair with gray colored eyes and was wearing a blue outfit with black tirm. None of them could see any weapons on him but they had a suspicion that there was more than meets the eye with those black gloves that covered both of his hands.  
  
The other was the person who almost missed his place in the tournament. They already knew that his name was Jin Kata but that was basically all that was really known since he was still covered in that black robe with the exception that it looked as if he was going to use a katana as his weapon of choice. As they were walking onto the stage Daisuke couldn't help but sense that there was something up. But that would have to wait since the introductions were about to be made.  
  
"Here we go audience with the final match of first round. First introducing to the first of my right, he is Akira Ando." Right after his name was said Akira turned to the crowd and with a egotistical smirk on his face began to bow to them as though he already one the match. It was clear that he had a cocky attitude. "His opponent is unknown since we don't have any information about him. All that we do know that his name is Jin Kata."  
  
Turning back to his opponent Akira looked at him from head to toe as and made it seem as if he was expecting more. "So you're my opponent? I'm surprised they would allow you to enter." Throughout his taunting Jin just stood there and didn't say a word. He hadn't even remove his robe yet.  
  
"It's a shame really. Your tournament experience will be a short one since you are going up against me." Sticking both arms out three large claws came shooting out from each of his gloves. It was then that I realized that his gloves were actually metal guanlets with retractable claws.  
  
However, from what could be seen Jin wasn't the least bit concern about this new predicament. Without a sign of worry he drew out his katana and placed it in front of him. He then quickly swung his katana twice before a word could be said.  
  
No one knew what to make of it but it appeared as though Daisuke knew and everyone would as well as all three of Akira's claws broke in two and fell to the ground. The reason for that was because when Jin swung his katana those two times it happen so face that no one saw it.  
  
Giving credit were it's due Akira refused to quit and charged at Jin but before he was able to make contact Jin crouched down and hits a diagonal strike to his chest which causes Akira to fall to the ground.  
  
Those moves. I've seen them before. Could he be the person that I was told about? Daisuke questioned himself but he wouldn't much time to think about as he was brought back to reality to see that the announcer had reached the ten count and no sooner as he did that he quickly rushed over to Akira to check on.  
  
It was apparent that he was hurt since blood was pouring out of the cut that Jin made in his last strike. Throughout the whole that they were checking on him, Jin didn't even show the slightest been of concern for his beaten opponent. It looked as though it didn't bother him that he injured someone severely. After he put away his katana he walked off the stage with me not taking my eyes off him.  
  
Not a sound could be really heard from the people in the waiting area or the crowd all that could be heard was the painful moans of Akira and the low voices of the medics who were treating him. The uneasy silence was finally the announcer made his announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the match as a result of a ten count is Jin Kata." When that was announced you could hear some people booing the decision.  
  
"I know to some of you think that is a wrong call since the condition of Akira but from what I have gotten from the doctors is that none of his vital organs have been harm so whether you agree with it or not Jin Kata will advance in the next round which will be taking place tomorrow. Hope to see you all back here as we see the remaining eight competitors go at it in the quarterfinal round." Slowly the entire audience had left and me and Takuya were now currently back at Taichi's home.  
  
Fortunately for Daisuke he didn't have any injuries to be treated but he couldn't say the same for Takuya. "OW! That hurts. Do you have to tie it on so tight?" "If you want to heal quickly than yes." answered Izumi as she was wrapping Takuya's hurt knee. "There has been something I have been meaning to ask you Takuya?" said Taichi who was helping Sora feed their daughter Sakura. "Well, was is it that you want to ask me?"  
  
"It's about that girl who fought against. Is there something going on between you two?" "No their isn't. Why would you ask me about something like that?" answered Takuya with a slight blush on his face. "It's just that after your guys' match she did give you a little kiss"  
  
"Oh that. It was nothing really. She caught me by surprise when she did that. But I have to say that I wasn't that upset that she did." No sooner than he said that Izumi give an extra tug on the wrapping which resulted in Takuya yelling out in pain.  
  
As we all laughed at his reaction Daisuke caught Taichi looking over at him and by the look in his eyes it was apparent that he wanted to discuss something in private. So after the two excused themselves from the group and went to another room hoping to have no one interrupting them. "I think you already know why I wanted to talk with you." "Yes I do. You want to know if I have found the person that you said would be in the tournament."  
  
"You are right. Have you been able to figure out who it is?" "Not at the moment but I have narrowed down the field of suspects." "Do mind sharing with me?" "Well, it can't be any of the people who have been already eliminated from the tournament. If this person is indeed associated with who I think they are their is no way that they would purposely throw a match." "You have a good point their. But that still leaves a lot of people who could be the person that you are looking for."  
  
"On the contrary, from the people who did advance I have already taken some of them off as suspects. It's already apparent that it couldn't be Takuya so he's out. The next one is Sanzo Hitomi. I know that I haven't know him for real long but with the time that I have been with him I see that he isn't that bad of a person." Seeing the reason behind it Taichi nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"The same could be said for Jinto Godo since he is too young to be associated with those kind of people. Tara Okita can be taken off as a suspect since she is too kind-hearted for it to be a act."  
  
"I would have to agree with you judgment since I haven't been around those people like you have. But that would still leave two more people doesn't it?" questioned Taichi. "Yes it does. Rikimaru Shinko and Jin Kata. I'm not sure about either of them." reminded Daisuke of the remaining suspects.  
  
"Rikimaru could be the person since he didn't show any worry for his opponent but I think all he is carrying about is taking care of Sanzo since it was him would beat his brother. Jin Kata on the other is a real mystery. He seriously injuried Akira and didn't have the slightest bit of concern for him and the way he fights isn't what you see with ordinary people. Until I get something more concrete they are my only suspects."  
  
"Then I guess all that we can do is wait until the person slips up. But don't you think that we should probably tell the others about this? We should at least tell Takuya since he has to go against that Jin Kata guy." "No, we don't tell them anything. Now isn't the time to tell them about this. But if it is necessary I will warn Takuya because if he is against the person that I looking for then he will be in big trouble."  
  
Before they could discuss any further Taichi's little girl came running in and immediately clinged onto her father's leg. "Daddy." she said as she continued to cling onto her father. "What is it Sakura?" he asked as he picked her up in his arms.  
  
"Mommy wants to see you because you were suppose to help her with cleaning the dishes." "Oh man I forgot. Here Daisuke, keep an eye on Sakura until I comeback." Before he could even get out a word he put her back on the ground and ran out of the room leaving Daisuke alone with his daughter.  
  
"Okay......what do you want to do Sakura?" Just like the last time he tried to talk to her, she looked at the ground and didn't say a word. "Come on, you don't have to be shy. I just want to be your friend like Takuya and Izumi are." Squatting down so he was somewhat at her eye level he continued to try to have her open up. "So what do you say? You want to try to be friends?"  
  
After looking at the ground and not saying a word she finally looked at Daisuke and with a smile on her face she answered. "Okay, we can be friends Daisuke." "That's good and to start things I will allow you to ask me anything that you want and I will answer it as best as I can."  
  
Daisuke didn't see the harm in it figuring that a two year old kid wouldn't have nothing serious to ask him and he wouldn't have no trouble answering. "Are you my aunt Hikari's boyfriend?" "What!? No, I am not. Why are you asking?"  
  
"Because I keep hearing mommy and Izumi say that you two would make a nice couple and that you would be a good boyfriend for her." she answered innocently. "All that was is your mom and Izumi playing around. They were just teasing."  
  
"But why don't you be my aunt Hikari's boyfriend? Don't you like her?" Reaching over I picked Sakura up in my arms and tried to explain as I walked around the room. "Of course I like her. But I really think it would be better for her if me and her don't get serious involve with each other."  
  
"Why is that? Don't you think she is nice?" "Of course I do. I just have something to do before I can even think about being with someone." "And what would that thing be?" asked someone from outside the room. When that person entered it was revealed that it was Hikari.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what this important thing is?" Turning his head away Daisuke answered to her question. "I'm afraid I can't Hikari. It's something that I don't wish to discuss and it would be wise that you don't know."  
  
By the look on her face it seemed that she was a little hurt but she quickly recovered and put a smile on her face. "If that is what you have decided then I can't change your decision. For now we should probably put Sakura to bed."  
  
Looking down Daisuke realized that Sakura had fallen asleep in his arms. Following Hikari they tucked Sakura into bed. Not wanting to disturb her the two of them walked out of her room so she could sleep.  
  
"I guess it's getting a little late. You should go get some rest since you have a match tomorrow." "Yeah you're right. I'll see you tomorrow. Have pleasant dreams." Daisuke started to walk off to get some sleep until Hikari called out to him again.  
  
"Daisuke, wait. I know we only known each other for a short while and I understand that their are many things about you that I don't know about. What I am trying to say is that if you ever want to tell me about any thing from your past I will be willing to listen."  
  
Throughout that whole talk Daisuke stood there and with his back facing towards her. "Thank you Hikari. I really do appreciate that. Maybe one day I will take you up on that offer." With that said he walked off and went to his room to see that Takuya was already asleep. Quickly changing into his night clothes and got into bed and placed his sword beside him.  
  
Slowly but surely Daisuke allowed sleep to come over him and the last thought that went through his head was that with the tournament now going on to the next round it could mean a whole new tournament. Also that everything could very well change and not for the better.

* * *

There you go readers. I have finished the first round matches and now it's time to go on to the second round where there will be some interesting coming out of it. Also before I go I want to say that if you can check out Foxy-Tai's story 'The Vampire King'. It's a real good story.


	8. Tournament Continues! Takuya's Dismay

Here is the next chapter to this story. The next round of the tournament starts here but unlike the last two, this round will be in just this one chapter. Without wasting another moment here's the chapter. I don't own digimon.

Chapter 8:   
Tournament Continues!   
Takuya's Dismay

With a brand new day a new stage develops as the next round of the Combat Tournament begins. So far both Daisuke and Takuya were able to advance without sustaining much damage if you didn't included Takuya's hurt left knee which was doing much better then it was yesterday.  
  
While to most of the others competitors all this tournament was about was to either prove themselves or get recognize but to me it was much more. It meant Daisuke that he could be one step closer in finding the person that he was seeking. All that he had to do was find out which one of the people fighting was aligned with that person.  
  
Wasting no time, the first match was about to begin as the two competitors were in the ring. One of the fighters was Sanzo who Daisuke and Takuya have got to known. He wasn't that bad of a guy and a pretty tough person to be up against. The other was Jinto, he was the youngest person in the tournament but that didn't make him easier to beat as was proven in his match against Kinji Kaido. It would be interesting to see who would come out as the winner in this match.  
  
Sanzo would be the first to go on the attack as he immediately switch his staff into his three part nunchuku. Going in he tried a downward strike but it was blocked by Jinto's Kodachi. But that only seemed to be use as a diversion as he swung the bottom part of the nunchuku at his feet. Seeing it coming he jumped to avoided and came back with a side kick to the chest that cause Sanzo to stagger back.  
  
Not backing down Sanzo went at him again and this time, he tried to hit him from the left side. Once against Jinto saw the move coming and when it was about to hit him he used his left arm to grab it and held on to it.  
  
Apparently though that was what Sanzo wanted as he jerked it towards him which caused Jinto to stumble forward and as he was doing that Sanzo went ahead and rammed his knee into his gut. However, before Sanzo could observe his work Jinto quickly responded back with a forearm shot to his face. Freeing themselves, both of them moved back so they wouldn't get hit again.  
  
"I must say that I am impress. Despite everything that I have dished out you are still able to comeback and fight." "Well, that just shows you that you can't always gudge a book by its cover." That brought a smirk onto Sanzo's face as he let go of his fighting stance. Grapping both ends of his three part nunchuku he clicked them back together to become a staff again.  
  
Apparently realizing that his three part nunchuku weapon wouldn't work Sanzo decided to use another method. He began to charged straight at Jinto with an attempt at a forward thrust move. Seeing that move coming Jinto prepared himself to block it. As he was coming in Sanzo pointed his staff to the ground at the last second which acted like a pole-vault. With this new advantage it allowed him to fly over Jinto's sword defense and hit a kick to the top of his head.  
  
The force of the blow caused Jinto to fall back to the ground. When he hit the ground Sanzo placed his foot on his neck and placed his staff on Jinto's forehead. With no way to escape Jinto had no other choice but to concede his defeat in the match.  
  
When it was officially announced that was Sanzo was the winner he let go of Jinto and extended his hand out to him. Seeing no harm in it he accepted his offer and was helped up. Neither of them said a word as they looked at each other right in the eye. Sanzo would be the first to do something as he patted Jinto on the arm and nodded in approval as he walked back to the waiting area.  
  
"Nice work there Sanzo." exclaimed Takuya as soon as Sanzo came over to him and Daisuke. "I'll agree with Takuya. That was a really exciting match." When he finally got over to them he went over and leaned against the wall opposite from them.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it that kid really took it to me. I guess that just shows that the competition is only to get harder as this tournament goes on." Taking a more serious expression on his face he look directly at Daisuke.  
  
"Listen Daisuke, if you win your upcoming match that means that the two of us will have to face against each other in the semifinals. Just to tell you ahead of time that if that does happen I won't go easy on you." With the same determine look on his face Daisuke began to walk away from his two friends and headed towards the fighting arena.  
  
"You may be right about us facing one another in the next round Sanzo and I agree. If we do fight I promise you that I won't hold anything and expect the same from you." With that said I stepped onto the fighting platform.  
  
Soon after Daisuke entered the ring he was accompanied Tara Okita who somewhat surprised everyone as she was being joined by Kaz Akito, the same person that she defeated in the previous round. Seemingly the two of them became real good friends from the last time they were saw. Putting that aside Daisuke ready myself for the match that was about to occur.  
  
"Now it is time for the second match of the second round. Introducing first, she is the lovely Tara Okita. Her opponent is a man who in the last round had the quickest victories ever in this tournament. Please give a warm welcome to Daisuke Motomiya. Remember, at the sound of the gong you two can begin." Shortly after the gong was sounded and neither him or Tara wasted anytime.  
  
Daisuke was the first to attack as he drew his sword and went for a forward thrust but he saw that Tara was holding her staff at the bottom of it instead of the usual place. Moving quickly Daisuke leapt out of the way before just as she thrust her staff at where he was a second ago. He wouldn't have time to think about it for long as she came at him and as she was doing that she switch her staff around to where she was now holding the front and the rest of it behind her. When she got closer she spun around and along the way her staff came at Daisuke.  
  
Reacting quickly he fell straight to the floor and allowed the staff to swing right over him. Not ceasing her attack Tara tried to drive her staff right down on him. He was able to roll out of the way and got back to his feet but met with a forward charge with her weapon in front. On reflex Daisuke bent backwards and avoided contact by only inches as she went running past him. Standing upright again he positioned his sword to defend himself.  
  
"Not bad. I was surprise that you were able to avoid all of my moves since they were coming at you at such speed." spoke Tara. "I'll admit that you had me on the run for a while. Although no offense attend but their was no chance of you making a direct blow." "Is that so? Well then why don't you come at me and try to make contact with me."  
  
If it was anyone else they would probably go ahead and take her up on her challenge but Daisuke didn't since he saw that she had gripped her staff in a way that she would be able to prevent him from getting in close range of her. Knowing that no ordinary move wouldn't be successful Daisuke decided to come up with a strategy to get by her defense.  
  
To the shock of everyone watching he put his sword back into its sheath and held both of them to my side. Apparently thinking that he was allowing her to finish him off Tara came running at Daisuke to deliver the final blow. Waiting until the right moment came Daisuke stood still and when she was close enough he delivered a lighting fast thrust right in the center of Tara's chest. Combine that with the speed that she was coming at with Tara fell like a sack of bricks.  
  
Soon the announcer began the ten count and around the six count Tara tried to get back to her feet but was unable to because she was still stunned by the blow. When the count reached ten she was still on the ground which resulted in Daisuke being declared the winner.  
  
Showing some sportsmanship he went over to her and help her up. "I'm sorry that I had to take you down like that. I hope that I didn't hurt you too badly." Apparently she didn't show any hard feelings as she looked at him with a friendly smile. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine after a while. But I have to know what made you think of doing such a move."  
  
"It's simple really. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get close enough to you with your staff being use as a shield. That is when I came up with the idea of putting my sword in its sheath since it would give me a bit more of a reach. Also it cause you to let your guard down a bit which made you leave your strategy to something that I could use to my advantage."  
  
"You're quite impressive Daisuke. You proved to be a great opponent and I wish you the best of luck in your coming matches." With a slight nod she turned and left to join Kaz as the two of them left to places unknown. Daisuke didn't know what they were going but hoped that wherever those two were going they would have good lives. Following their example Daisuke headed back to the waiting area to the waiting Takuya and Sanzo.  
  
"Way to go Daisuke. I'll admit that for a while I thought you were on the verge of losing but you prove me wrong by coming up with that strange but creative move." "I'll agree with your friend. That just adds to my assumption that you'll be a tough person to beat when we face one another in the next round." added Sanzo. "Lets agree to show everyone a match that they won't forget for a long time."  
  
Sticking his hand out Sanzo looked for him to seal the deal and Daisuke did when he stuck my hand out and shook his, promising to live up with his part of the promise. Before the conversation could continue the announcer started to talk again.  
  
"Hold on to your seats folks. If you thought that last match was something wait until we have the next two fighters on this stage. Would those two please come to the stage now?" Hearing the announcer the two scheduled fighters began their walk to the stage.  
  
As they passed them Nori gave a simple nod but when Rikimaru passed he gave them an icy stare or to be more precise he was glaring straight at Sanzo. It was apparent he still was holding a grudge against him for the defeat of his younger brother.  
  
Stepping onto the stage the two squared off and awaited the gong to be it. When it was sounded Rikimaru was the first to go on the offense. Taking out of his sword he went at Nori who at the last second moved out of the way but barely as their was now a slash mark on the side of his outfit.  
  
Taking nothing for chance he got out two of his daggers and went into a defensive position. The two of them circled one another waiting for the opportunity to attack. Going on the offensive Rikimaru charged straight ahead and went for downward slash on Nori's left shoulder. Acting quickly Nori placed his daggers in front of him in a crisscross and was able to block the blow.  
  
By the look of things the match had turned into a power struggle as both men fought to establish dominance in the back and forth with their weapons scrapping against each other. As that went on Rikimaru reached down grabbed the dagger scrapped to his belt. Pulling it out he lifted up and drove it into the right shoulder of Nori.  
  
Being unprepared for the sudden attack Nori fell to the ground and in the process lose both his daggers as they skitted across the stage. Staggering back to one knee Nori tried to get back up but was unable to as the dagger that he was still stuck in his shoulder.  
  
"My word, in a vicious blow Rikimaru has stabbed his opponent in the shoulder. It looks as though Nori is in real bad and I will now question him on whether or not he wants to continue." Rushing over the announcer knelt down, ready to question him. "Nori, do you wish to concede this fight?" With a labored breath Nori looked directly at the announcer. "No. I do not want to quit and will not stop fighting until I come out on top."  
  
With great determination, Nori pulled himself back to his feet Nori and prepared to fight. The audience was amaze by his courage but to anyone that was really watching would see that Nori was on the verge of collapsing. Obviously Rikimaru noticed this as well as he dashed over to him to finish it. Despite being in tremendous pain Nori tried to reach for one of his two remaining daggers but as soon as he pulled it out he dropped it since he was momentarily overcome by the pain of moving so hastily.  
  
Recovering quickly, he leapt to the side to avoid the oncoming attack but once again it aggravated his injury further as the dagger sunk deeper into his shoulder. "This is pathetic. You can't do anything put run like a coward." sneered Rikimaru. "I have more important things to deal with. Such as getting revenage against Sanzo for what he did to my brother. Now, if you don't mind I am going to put an end to this."  
  
Raising his sword over his head Rikimaru went straight towards his opponent to finish off the match. Seeing him coming Nori had only had few options to counter for what was to come. Having no other choice he actually gripped the dagger that was imbedded in his shoulder. With a great resolve he pulled the dagger out of the shoulder and not wasting another second went head long to his opponent.  
  
Taking back by this unforseen maneuver Rikimaru didn't have time to come up with a defense as his sword was knocked away by his own dagger and was quickly followed up by a huge punch to his face which caused both fighters to fall to the ground.  
  
Seeing that both men were down the announcer started his count. "One......two......three......four-" It looked as though both fighters would be counted out one of them began to get up. "Eight......nine......ten." The announcer reached the end of his count with one man standing and the other still struggling to get up. "There you go folks. This match has come to an end and your winner is....Nori Kada."  
  
A huge uproar went out as Nori was able to comeback from certain defeat and get the upset win. Throwing his opponent's he slowly he went around the stage to gather the daggers that he lost. Once he done that he began to walk to the entrance way but suddenly collapses to a knee. Both Daisuke and Takuya were about to go over and help him but surprisingly it was Sanzo who beat them to the point and help Nori to his feet.  
  
"Whoa, take it easy man. Just relax and let me help you." Being to exhausted to protest he simply did as he was ask and leaned against him. Slowly the two of them came over to where Daisuke and Takuya were standing. "This guy needs some medical attention so I'm taking him to the hospital to get treated. Good luck Takuya in your match." With that the two of them went off to get Nori treated.  
  
"Hopefully he will be okay but that will have to be put on hold as your upcoming match is now Takuya. Don't let your guard down against this Jin character. I don't know what it is but their is something more to him than meets the eye." "Hey don't worry about it Daisuke. I know that I have to keep my guard up against this guy but I feel as though I can squeak by with a victory."  
  
With those words Takuya walked off to the ring, ready to face off against the person that was considered the most vicious fighters in any recent tournament. Shortly after Jin came down the aisle but as he was passing Daisuke he gave him a side glance and a sinister half smile. "I surely hope that you're not too attach to that friend of yours. It would be a real shame to have another one that you care for to get hurt or even worse."  
  
Before he could ask what he meant by that Jin continued on his way to the ring. What was that all about? Could he possible know about that incident? thought Daisuke as he watched a possible opponent head off to face his friend. As much as he wanted to confront him he could do nothing but watch and hope that his friend would come out of this match with his health in tacked.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for our fourth and final match of the quarterfinal round. This will pit two virtual unknown fighters who have amazed their onlookers. In this corner, he has shocked everyone by his merciless attack on Akira Ando, who is still recovering from the assault. Here is Jin Kata." Instead of getting cheers like everyone did he received a chorus of boos. Obviously no one appreciated what he did in his previous match.  
  
"His opponent, he stunned everyone with his what is considered an upset victory over Mari Akito and is hoping to repeat it here. Introducing Takuya Kanabara." Getting an entirely different response than his opponent the crowd gave Takuya a rounded applause. Apparently everyone was on his side and were hoping that he would come out of this match as the victor.  
  
The gong sounded and almost immediately Takuya went on the attack as he removed his sword and ran at Jin who surprisingly hadn't drawn his weapon or even put up any type of defense. As Takuya tried to hit with a slash from the right it looked as though he was going to make contact but just as he about to hit Jin simply stepped back and avoided the sword by mere inches. Not letting this setback get him down Takuya tried to attack with a variety maneuvers but on every attempt Jin would just move out of the way with ease.  
  
"Amazing, despite Takuya's valiant attempts he is unable to make any progress as Jin has avoided all his attacks. Can Takuya figure out a way to get around this obstacle or will it be too much for him to overcome?" spoke the announcer as he along with the audience were complete stumped on how Jin was able to move so quickly. Everyone that else except for Daisuke who was watching this match with a grim expression on his face. So he knows the shadow dance. That just helped make make my suspicions about him to be confirmed.  
  
For a while the situation wouldn't change as Takuya was starting to get exhausted in his failed attempts. "This is pathetic." spoke Jin in a disappointed tone. "I thought that this would be a more challenging but at last this has been proven to be insignificant. Apparently the person that trained you had to be a real sad excuse of a fighter if he was willing to train someone like you."  
  
That comment must of lit a fire inside of Takuya as he tightly griped and with speed that he has never shown before to deliver a quick attack. Unfortunately the move didn't go without a price as his injured knee gave way on him. Turning around he figured to see a down opponent but instead he saw a hardly fazed Jin with a small cut on his chest.  
  
Realzing what happened to him, Jin glared at Takuya with a look of pure anger. "How dare you to actually hit me with that sad exscue of fighting. For that I will make you experience pain like you have never ever felt before." Not giving him a chance Jin charged forward and hit with the hand without the sword which caused Takuya to stagger back. Before he could recover Takuya was kneed in the gut and as he tried to catch his breathhe was elbowed in the back of the head.  
  
He's fast. Probably as fast as Daisuke. How can I possibly fight someone that I can barely keep up with? thought Takuya as he struggled back to his feet. He wouldn't have long to think about it as Jin was again came at him again. Going into a defensive position he ready for a frontal assault but instead Jin went to the side and hit with a slash to his right arm.  
  
The pain from the attack resulted in Takuya to drop his sword. Clutching his arm he stepped back while he was trying to stop the lost of blood as it was dripping down his arm. "While don't you do the smart thing and surrender before you suffer a real severe injury? You're not even considered a challenge to me anymore." "Not a chance. As long as I have strength in my body I will not stop until one of us left standing." "Takuya, no."  
  
Turning his attention to where he heard his voice Takuya saw that it came from Izumi who had a look of great worry on her face. "Please Takuya just give up. You already proven yourself so there isn't really any need for you to continue." "I'm sorry Izumi but I can't."  
  
Reaching down he grabbed his sword with his uninjured arm. "I may have made it further than most have thought that I would but it won't mean nothing if I just go ahead and surrender. Before this tournament even started I made a promise to myself that I would face Daisuke to see if I really deserved to be his apprentice and a fellow swordsmen." Looking straight into the eyes of Izumi with a look of determination.  
  
"I appreciate your concern for me Izumi, I really do but this is something I need to do." With a definite he rushed forward ready to go for last attack that would prove to be success or defeat. Putting all that he could muster Takuya reared back his sword and swiped forward but hit nothing as Jin leapt out of the way and moved beside him. Acting without the slightest bit of remorse he delivered a swift kick to Takuya's already injured left knee.  
  
Everyone in attendance, including Daisuke watch in shock as Takuya landed hard on the ground with his sword sliding away from him. Grabbing his knee Takuya was trying not to show any pain yet it was obvious that he was in a great deal go through his body. He tried to get back up but his just gave out on him as he fell right back to the floor.  
  
Seeing one of her close friends hurt Izumi tried to go over to him however she was being held back by Taichi. "Let me go Taichi. I have to see to Takuya. Don't you care that his hurt?" "Of course I do but if you go to him now he will be disqualified and I know that is something that Takuya doesn't want to happen. So please, just wait until the match is over before you go to him." Being let go of Taichi's grip Izumi slumped to the floor with tears on the verge of falling.  
  
Noting the serious situation the announcer immediately began the ten count. It seemed as though the match was over until Jin went over and lifted Takuya before the count could be completed. "Well look at this. He somehow has gotten back to his feet. I guess that means that I have to do some more punishment." Rearing his sword back he prepared to issue him another vicious move until a voice intervened.  
  
"It would be wise for you to let my friend go." exclaimed Daisuke who was ready to unsheathe his sword. "Unless you want to leave that ring with a few missing body parts." After a intense moment of staring Jin finally let go of Takuya. However, just as he was falling Jin gave him a vicious kick to his neck that sent him flying one of the walls.  
  
"I'm not even going to bother counting. Jin Kata advances into the semifinals." Just as what happened earlier he just walked off only this time he stayed a safe distance away from the people who were giving him death glares as he passed. Forgetting about Jin for the moment, Daisuke immediately went over to Takuya with Izumi and the others arriving shortly after. "Takuya, come on Takuya say something."  
  
Slowly Takuya began to stir. Lifting his head up he looked at all them with a glazed look in his eyes and a lopsided grin. "Hey, did I do good?" "Yes you did. You did good." answered Daisuke. "That's good. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take a little nap." Closing his eyes he let his head droop. Fearing for their friend they checked and saw he was only unconscious. "We better hurry and take him to a hospital so he can be treated."  
  
Going over Taichi went by and picked him up and they all hurried to the nearest hospital. Fortunately the people at the hospital were ready and they quickly got to work on their injured friend. After an hour a doctor went to them to give his report. "Well doctor, how's our friend?" "Your friend is in stable condition. Fortunately with the exception of a bruised back and damaged knee nothing is broken. He just needs to take it a easy for a could of days and he should be back to his feet. If you want you can go see him."  
  
Walking to where the doctor to us them they entered Takuya's room and saw him laying on a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around the gash he received on his right arm his hurt left knee which was being elevated. "Hey there guys, what up?" voiced Takuya with a cheerful voice but you could tell that it was forced. Before any of them could speak, Izumi raced over and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh Takuya, I'm so glad that you're okay. I couldn't hardly stand there and watch as you were getting hurt." Putting his uninjured arm around her, he tried to comfort her. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you guys worry. I was just trying to do my best but I guess my best wasn't go enough." Clenching his fist anger he looked at Daisuke with determination in his eyes. "Be very careful Daisuke. That Jin is no ordinary fighter and he is liable to do about anything to come out as victor."  
  
Walking over to him Daisuke placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Takuya, I'll be careful and I will this tournament for the both of us." Soon all of them began to talk about other stuff, trying to forget about the tournament and what had happened to their friend. But as they talked Daisuke was promising himself something.  
  
I have finally found the person that I was looking for. Now I just need to get him to tell me what I need so I will finally come face to face with him again. But now I have another reason in facing Jin and that is to avenge Takuya. I promised that I would beat him Takuya and I will do everything in my power to make that promise a reality.

* * *

Well, that round has come and gone. Now it's time to move on to the semifinals. Hope you like the the chapter and I will have the next one as soon as I can. 


	9. Semifinals Come and Go

Here is another chapter to this story. As with the previous chapter, this round of the tournament will be only in this one chapter. Not wasting another moment I'll let you get right to this part of the story. I don't own digimon.

Chapter 9:  
Semifinals Come and Go

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the fourth day of this tournament." shouted the announcer to the excited crowd. "After some incredible matches we have come to the final four combatants will compete in the next two semifinal matches. The matches are, Sanzo Hitomi versus Daisuke Motomiya, followed by Nori Kada against Jin Kata. Fight hard fighter and give us something that we will not forget."  
  
With that out of the way the first match started as both Daisuke and Sanzo entered the ring. "Now Daisuke, don't think just because we're friends that I wouldn't give you my all." exclaimed Sanzo as he already drew out his staff before the match even started. "I'm here to win the tournament so I'll do everything in my power to win and hope that you'll do the same." Instead of having a serious look on his face, Daisuke actually had a smirk on his face. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I promise to give respectful fight."  
  
Soon the gong was sounded and both men went at each other. Sanzo would be the first to go on the offense as he swung his staff at Daisuke, only to have each one miss as Daisuke maneuvered around each of them. "Quit playing around and draw your sword. You made a promise that you wouldn't take it easy on me so fight me seriously."  
  
Slowly Daisuke reached to his sword and removed it from its sheath. "You have me wrong Sanzo. I wasn't taking you lightly at all. I was just testing you out to see if you're going to keep up your end of the promise. Now that I see that you are I'll going to give you a fight."  
  
The fight began again but this time it was Daisuke who took the offensive as he continued to striking with his sword but just as he did before the blows were avoided only it was Sanzo using his staff to block them. The action went back and forth until the two of them went into a power struggle with their weapons. It seemed as though it would end in a draw until Sanzo disconnect the bottom position of his staff.  
  
He saw the blow coming but Daisuke couldn't do anything as he was struck across his shoulder. Stepping back the two of them stood there ground thinking of what to do next. As the standoff continued Sanzo disconnected the third part of his staff thus turning his weapon into a three part nunchuku. With this new predicament Daisuke's strategy needed to be changed.  
  
Sanzo quickly took the advantage of the match back as he had Daisuke on the defensive but unlike last time this was serious as was attempting to reflect the attacks. However only to block some of them as at least one part the nunchuku was about to make contact. Realizing that if this keep up he would most likely lose Daisuke intented to get control back in this match with one move. Waiting for the right moment he tried to strike with a straight forward strike but apparently Sanzo saw it coming as he moved out of the way and answered back with a shot straight down on his right shoulder.  
  
The force of the blow caused Daisuke to fall to the ground in a heap. He quickly moved away to avoid a follow up strike but when he got back to his feet it was obvious that he was hurt as his right arm was basically hanging there lifelessly. "Well, it looks as though I got a lucky break here." sneered Sanzo. "There is no way that you could possibly fight on with a dislocated shoulder."  
  
To his credit Daisuke tried to lift his sword with his hurt shoulder but before he even had it halfway up his arm dropped from the pain. Seeing that it was basically impossible to use his right arm he switch his sword to his left arm. "I may have a hurt body part however that doesn't make me any less of a threat to you. So if you see feel confident enough then go ahead and come at me."  
  
In the opinion of most people the best choice would be go ahead and attack, yet to a experience fighter such as Sanzo knew better because he caught the look in Daisuke's eyes. Within those eyes had the look of determination that was almost saying no matter what you do I won't lose this match. Taking the chance Sanzo went ahead and tried to put a quick end to this. When he got closer he tried to go for the injury but it was block as Daisuke quickly use his sword to block it. Not allowing this chance get away from him he tried to strike from the opposite side.  
  
Seeing it coming Daisuke evaded the second attempt which cause his opponent to spin away. Using this opening he did a shoulder tackle to his opponent. It may have hurt since he use his right shoulder but it still prove to be a success as it made Sanzo to stagger away from him. "Impressive. Even with a injury you were able to not only block my attacks but also comeback with a counter. You are definitely no run of the mile fighter."  
  
"I really appreciate the compliment but you should hold on the admiration until after I win this match." "And just how do you propose that you'll do that? You can't barely hold your sword let alone come up with something to give you the win." Instead of coming back with a remark of his own or even readying himself to attack he walked over to the nearby wall.  
  
"Maybe this hurt shoulder is a hindrance at the moment." Standing from the wall by a few feet he slammed his injured right shoulder into the wall. The popping sound could be heard through the entire crowd as they cringed from the sickening sound. Pushing off from the wall Daisuke started to rotate his arm and despite grimacing a bit it looked as though his shoulder was close to normal. "But as you can see that was resolved." Incredidble. Not only was he able to continue fighting but he actually to relocate his shoulder. This Daisuke is no ordinary person. thought Sanzo as he was along with the crowd stunned by what he just witnessed.  
  
Over coming from the brief moment of shock the two fighters went back into action and unlike last time Daisuke's right shoulder wasn't a problem as he repetitively switch his sword from hand to hand. It appeared as though the match turned into a stalemate as neither one was able to get any type of advantage over the other. The closing moments came when Sanzo attempted to make a strike with his nunchuku into the left side of Daisuke's ribs. Unfortunately for him he saw it coming and when his weapon was within arms reach he hooked it underneath his arm and kept it from getting away.  
  
It resembled a game of tug-of-war as the two continued to struggle over control of the weapon. Turning this to his advantage, Daisuke gave a mighty tug as it caused Sanzo to stumble forward. Coming closer he delivered a jumping front kick right under Sanzo's chin which caused him to lose possession of his weapon and go flying back to the ground. Struggling to get back to his feet he looked towards where his opponent was but saw no one.  
  
Searching around he couldn't see Daisuke anywhere. It wasn't until he heard a shout from above that he looked up and saw him flying down on him with his sword over his head. He could do nothing to prevent the attack as he was struck on his shoulder with the reverse blade sword. The force of the blow combined with the momentum that with it was too much for him to bear as fell back to the ground and was not getting back up. The announcer immediately began the ten count and just as he was reaching the count of five Sanzo lifted his head.  
  
"It seems as though I have lost the match. Congratulations." "Thank you but you shouldn't discredit yourself. You prove to be a truly worthy opponent and it was an honor in going against you. I hope that we'll do this again one day." "I'll look forward to that day. Good luck in the finals so I can say that I at least lost to the tournament winner." Losing the last bit of his energy he let his head fall back to ground just as the match was officially over. "That is it folks, the winner of the match as a result of a ten count Daisuke Motomiya."  
  
Not bothering to showboat he went over and extended a hand to Sanzo. Taking his offer he grasp it and allowed himself to be pulled back to his feet. The audience cheered even louder at this show of respect as both fighters exited the fighting arena. When they were in the waiting area Daisuake set Sanzo on the wall to allow him to recover. "How are you doing?" "I'll be fine in a while but I can ask the same about you. How's your shoulder?" "A little sore but it'll be fine by the time the finals comes around."  
  
"Would Nori Kada and Jin Kata please come to the ring for the second match of the semifinals." Hearing the sound of footsteps the two of them looked down the aisle way to see Jin Kata walking their way. You could cut the tension with a knife as he went passed the two, especially Daisuke who gave him a glare that would of any other man shudder.  
  
When Jin stepped on the fighting platform he immediately was booed by everyone. Even the announcer couldn't hide his dislike as he gave him a disapproved stare. However, that was put on the back burner as it was realized that Nori Kada wasn't coming. "Excuse me folks but it seems as though we have a problem. It appears as Nori is a no show for his match. Unless he shows up within the next five minutes he will forfiet and Jin will automatically advance to the next round."  
  
Four minutes passed and still there was no sign of Nori. "Why are we even bothering to wait for him." spoke Jin in a cocky tone. "Isn't it obvious that he's chickening out and is using that little injury that he got in the previous round as a excuse. You might as well award me the win." "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Turning to where the voice came from and to the amazement of nearly everyone saw Nori slowly making his way through the crowd to the ring. As he was walking down the audience cleared a path for him and only to a few people you could see a heavy bandage wrapped around the shoulder that he was stabbed at while in his match against Rikimaru.  
  
Finally he entered the ring with only a few second to spare. "Ladies and gentlemen, this match will take place. Now at the sound of the gong, fight." Soon after the gong was sounded and Nori already took out two of his daggers but when he did so it was obviously that it him as he cringed in pain from that quick move. He was also the first one to go on the attack and despite the pain that was probably he tried a multiple quick attacks. Unfortunately, they proved to be in vain as he couldn't land a single hit on Jin who simply moved out of the way.  
  
Obviously Jin wasn't taking the match seriously. It wasn't until he struck with a grazing swipe to his face, leaving a small cut on his left cheek. Realizing this he placed a hand on the wound and when he pulled back it had some blood on it. That apparently angered Jin as he immediately puled out his katana and with a fury of attacks which proved to be more effective as began to push him back with no sign of stopping.  
  
Just as it seemed as though Jin was about to deliver the final blow Nori was able to roll out of the way and create some distance from his opponent. Not be able to think of any kind of attack he decided to go with a risky but hopefully will give him the win. With a mighty throw he toss the dagger from at his left hand at Jin but he simply maneuvered out of the way which made the dagger to get embedded into the wall that separated ring from the audience.  
  
Not to be deterred from this setback he threw the dagger from his other hand and unfortunately it ended up in a similar predicament as it was block when Jin deflected it with his katana. Getting frustrated with the lack of progress he was getting he decided to go for the move one more time with all the strength that he could muster.  
  
Reaching to his belt he pulled out one of the last two daggers that he had and tossed it. Unfortunately for him it was blocked again but how it was stopped was when he amazingly grabbed the dagger by the hilt and combining with the momentum that came with it he spun around and tossed the weapon right back at him which stabbed right into Nori's shoulder which was the same one that was injured previously.  
  
Everyone could hardly contained their complete surprise at what just occurred. Blood was flowing freely down Nori's wound as he valiantly tried to stay on his feet. Fearing for his safety, the announcer was about to stop the match but was stopped when Nori motioned for him to back down. It was definitely a courageous move on his part but to any fighter it was obvious that he was in no condition to continue.  
  
Daisuke was about to say something in an attempt to change Nori's mind only to have Sanzo beat him to it. "This match has gone on long enough. Surrender the match now Nori before anything worse happens." Looking towards him he gave them the same determined look in his eyes that he had before. "....No, I won't give up. I don't care that I'm hurt, I will go until I can't go anymore."  
  
Even with the dagger still stuck in his shoulder, he reached for his last remaining dagger he prepared to go battle into action only to be stopped when Jin quickly went in to kick the dagger into the air and a second later slice a pretty mean cut into Nori's right arm. As his opponent went down to the ground Jin grabbed the falling dagger from the air. Bending over he placed his katana on his opponent's chest and his very own dagger ready to strike. "I'll take the advice of your friend and surrender before you wined up like my last opponent." From the sidelines Daisuke was struggling to contain his anger.  
  
Seeing no other choice he reluctantly surrendered the match. Removing his katana away he tossed away the dagger but he suddenly got a malice look in his eyes as he bent back down and yanked out of Nori's shoulder which cause the guy to yell out in agony at sudden moment. "The winner of this match and advancing to the final around against Daisuke Motomiya is Jin Kata." declared the announcer with severe disdain in his voice. He wasn't the only one as nearly the entire audience were either booing or yelling out their dislike to the decision.  
  
Forgetting all that both Daisuke and Sanzo went to check on Nori who was struggling to get back up. Grabbing a cloth Sanzo did a quick wrap job on the injured shoulder and help to hoist him up. "I'm going to take him to the medics to get him fix up." Just before they left he look back. "Be careful Daisuke, that guy isn't one to be taken likely." Nodding his head in understanding the two of them went off to get medical attention as the announcer continued.  
  
"Everyone, we have finally gotten down to the final two of this tournament. In the final match it will be Daisuke Motomiya going up against Jin Kata. Now would both men please come over?" Slowly both men went to him and while Jin gave him a somewhat arrogant smirk, Daisuke had a look of complete detest. "Before the actually match takes place, would both men stake hands to a competitive match."  
  
Jin stuck out his hand first and waited for Daisuke to do the same. He didn't do nothing at first but finally he put out his hand as well. However, just when it seem that they were going to shake Daisuke clench his hand into a fist and delivered a bunch to his face. "You son of bitch, you hear and hear good. I swear I'll make you pay for what you have done. I don't care what it takes I will take you down, even if it means that I have to go with you."

* * *

There you go readers, another chapter over and done with. The next one will have the long awaited battle between Daisuke and Jin. I promise I will do my best to make it worth reading. 


	10. Awaited Match! Daisuke vs Jin

At long last I have started the long awaited battle beteween Daisuke and Jin. Hopefully, no one will be disappointed by it. Also, since my birthday is this Sunday I thought I put up this chapter now than later. As usual, I don't own digimon.

You may also see that the way that the story format is different. It's pretty much the same except:

__

_Italic_: Thinking/Flashback  
----------: Seperate parts of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10:  
Awaited Match!  
Daisuke vs. Jin

"You son of bitch, you hear me and hear me good. I swear I'll make you pay for what you have done. I don't care what it takes I will take you down, even if it means that I have to go with you." Everyone was in complete shock at the sudden anger that Daisuke was showing. It took a bit for the announcer to regain his ability to talk. "You can already see the tension between these two and it should be amazing to watch as they go against one another in two days from now. We hope that you are able to comeback here and witness it."

Getting back to his feet Jin dusted himself off and turned to walk off but not before giving a look that unless you were looking carefully you would notice that it was one with resentment within it. With him gone Daisuke also turned to leave where he was met by Hikari and the others.

"Congratulations Daisuke, you impressively made it all the way to the final round." "Thanks for the complement Sora. I'll admit that it wasn't easy but it was sure was thrilling fighting all those fighters." "Enough of this talk about the tournament." interrupted Taichi. "Why don't we all go to a restaurant and get some dinner?" Getting no argument they went to the nearest restaurant and have a good time.

----------

"Man this food is great." "I'm glad that you like it Takuya. Have much as you want." spoke Taichi. Before they went to get something they stopped at the hospital and got Takuya who was well enough to be release as long as he took it easy for a while. He still needed to use a crutch to get around and both his left knee and right were tightly bandaged up from his fight against Jin but was said that they would heal in due time.

"You don't know how happy I am to get out of that hospital. The food that they had there was so bad that I would feel like I needed a doctor." "You should be glad that your injuries weren't as bad as they could have been. Be thankful that your be fine in a couple of weeks and that Jin didn't do anything really serious." "Believe me, I do consider myself lucky. It was as though he was using me as some kind of example for someone but who?" Both Taichi and Daisuke gave each other a knowing look which thankfully wasn't noticed by any of the others.

"You better watch yourself Daisuke when you face him. He seems to be getting more and more vicious with every person he fights and he could be at his most dangerous against in the finals." "Trust me Takuya, I know. I promise you that I won't all what he did to you go unpunished."

Not wanting the conversation to continue from where it was heeding Sora decided to put her two cents in. "I'm sorry to interrupted but it's getting late and we should probably be heading back home." To help her in her case she motioned to her daughter Sakura who was literally sleeping in her mother's arms. Agreeing with her everyone finished their meals and headed off to home. Almost immediately everyone went to bed. Everyone that is except for Daisuke who was just sitting outside looking up at the stars. 

All he did for over five minutes was stare and thinking about stuff. He wasn't worried about staying out late since he was the only one awake. Or at least that was what he thought. "Daisuke?" Turning around he saw Hikari in her sleeping clothes and a blanket around her. Walking over she stood beside him. "It's late Daisuke. Why are you doing still up?" "Just thinking that's all. I'll head to bed in a bit." Instead of leaving she went and sat down beside him.

"Is the reason your out here has anything to do with you going against Jin does it?" "It could be. Why do you ask?" "It's just that so far everyone that thought him has come out of it with a severe injury. What if he tries to do the same to you or even worse?" "Hey now, don't worry yourself over that. No offense attended but I'm a bit more experience than the last three guys he faced. Besides, who said I would get hurt?"  
  
"Please Daisuke, be serious. I know that you are trying to make me feel better but we both know that isn't the case. Your match against Jin is probably going to end with one if not both of you not being the same again." "That may be true but I'll have to risk it." "Why do you? I mean, it's only a stupid tournament. Could you just not fight?" To try and help her calm down he put his arm around him. "Unfortunately I can not. There is a reason that I must go through with this match and come out as victor or I may never truly rest." 

Seeing no other reason to say he got back to his feet and helped Hikari up as well. They headed back to the house without saying a word to each other. Going to the room that she shared with Izumi, Hikari was helped back into her futon by Daisuke. He was about to leave but was stopped when Hikari grabbed his arm. "Please Daisuke, promise me that you'll be okay." Kneeling back down he lightly stroked her hair. "I can't really promise you that Hikari. However, I will do my best to honor your request."

Apparently happy with that she let herself fall into a peaceful sleep. Not wanting to risk waking her he quietly left the room and went walked to his own room. No sooner did he entered the room he collapsed onto his futon and fell asleep, not even bothering to changed out of his kimono.

----------

"Are you sure that we won't be interrupted?" "I'm sure of it. My wife took everyone to the market and they shouldn't be back for a couple of hours." answered Taichi. It was the next day and while everyone was gone Daisuke and Taichi stayed behind to discuss on what has happened since the tournament began.

"So, it looks as though we have finally found the person that I told you about. I knew that whoever the person was they weren't going to be your run of the mil fighters but he's heartless. Not caring if he injures or nearly killing anyone that has come his way. I guess were fortunate that so far everyone he faced in the tournament will recover in time."  
  
"It isn't a coincidence that there hasn't been any casualties. Jin knows who I am and he wishes to face me. The only way for him to do that without having any real suspicion on himself would be to face me in the tournament and he couldn't do that if he caused a fatality. He has wanted this to happen since this whole thing began."  
  
"If that is the case it could mean that he probably planning on doing something extreme to you. We should inform the authorities about what we know so they can get him." "No, we can't do that. If we do most likely Jin will just disappear before they even have the chance. The only way to capture him is for me to defeat him in our match. Once that is done I will have the opportunity to ask about the location of him."  
  
Having some idea on what Daisuke was talking about Taichi decided to not go further with that topic. "Do you believe that you are able to beat Jin?" For a while Daisuke said nothing, as though he was asking himself that. "To be completely honest, I'm not sure. We mostly likely saw only a small portion of his ability and with him not withstanding any serious damage in his previous matches there isn't anyway to guess his limits. Until our match I am totally in the dark."  
  
Before they could continue their discussion they heard the others coming back from the market. "We better go meet them before they get curious." Getting up Daisuke headed for the door but stopped prior to leaving. "Remember, we can't tell the others about any of this, not let. If they were to find out they would probably do something irrational and could get hurt in the process." Taichi simply nodded his head understanding.  
  
With that dealt with the two of them left the room to meet the others who were now in the living room with large amounts of bags. "Man, what did you do Sora? Did you buy the entire store out?" "Of course not honey. I just bought some trinkets and along the way Hikari and Izumi followed my lead." Behind them was a tuckered out Takuya who was also carrying a few bags but not as many as the girls did. "I see that you couldn't help but by something as well Takuya."  
  
"Are you kidding me? This stuff is mine, they belong to Izumi. She had so much stuff that she wasn't able to carry them all, so she gave me this little help me look which caused me to give in and take some of the load for her." "So what have you guys been doing while we were out?" "Nothing really. We were just talking about stuff." "I don't get you two. Almost everyday you guys shut yourself in a room and talk about who knows what. What could be so important to talk about for so long?" "It's like I said before Hikari, we were just talking about stuff. Now if you excuse me, I have to practice for my upcoming match tomorrow."  
  
Grabbing his sword he was about to leave until Hikari grabbed onto his arm. "Uh, before you go I wanted to give you um, something." Reaching into one of her bags she pulled out a black men's style kimono. "I thought that since the one that you have is kind of worn out I thought you might want a new one." "I appreciate this very much Hikari, really I do. I promise that I'll wear it after the tournament." Apparently Hikari took that statement in the wrong way as she had a sad look on her face. "What I meant is that it'll be a shame if I got it ruined in my upcoming match."  
  
That seemingly made her feel better as the smile of her face returned. Not wanting to waste another moment Daisuke exited the dojo entirely to train somewhere more secluded. "Man, that boy really is determined." mumbled Izumi. "While most others would take this time to relax he goes out and trains. Does he think that it will make much of a difference?" "To him it does." answered Taichi. "That just shows the conviction that he has and it is that seperates fighters from legend of the future." 

----------

Now in a isolated place outside of town Daisuke was sitting in a area surrounded by trees with his sword on his lap in deep mediation. Clearing his mind he tried to concentrate on his training but continued to have a voice intervening.

_"Pathetic Daisuke."_ spoke the image of Jin that was flashing through Daisuke's mind. _"Do you actually believe that you can beat me? Your friend thought he could do it and look at what happened to him. You're not even at my level and if you can even defeat me how do you expect to beat-"_ Before that thought could finish Daisuke snapped out of his mediating state and got back to his feet.  
  
Unsheathing his sword he went on a relentless assault on anything that was in reach of him. Finally coming down he put his sword back into his sheath and when he did that several of the trees that were behind him came falling down as they were slice clean through. "I must focus and not allow those images plague my mind. This could very will be my only chance of finding the person who has cause nothing but sorrow in my life and the only way to get him is to defeat Jin. Whatever the cause may be I can't afford and will not lose." 

----------

Next Day...

At last the day had arrived. The finals to the Combat Tournament have arrived and everyone was excited in their own ways. To those who were defeated earlier on in the tournament it was a chance to see two fighters who were seemingly better. For the audience, it was the opportunity to see what could very well be the not to miss match of their lives. In the case of Hikari and the others, they were just trying to get everything together so they could get there in time.  
  
"Come on Takuya, get a move on it or we'll be late." hollered Izumi. "That's easy for you to say. If you have forgotten I have a bad leg here and running isn't something I considered doing at the moment. Besides, we have are seats already saved since were closed friends with one of the finalist. Speaking of finalist, where is Daisuke? Don't tell me that he's still asleep." Taichi, who came into the room with Sora and Sakura behind went on and answered his question.  
  
"Actually, he woke up a long time ago and already headed off to the fighting stadium." "This early? I guess he couldn't wait to get there." Looking around Takuya saw that someone was missing. "Hey, wait a minute. Where's Hikari?"

----------

Over at the Combat Tournament stadium was Daisuke, who was standing in the center of the fighting stage with his sword perpendicular to the ground in front of him and his eyes closed in deep concentration. "What do you want?" he suddenly asked to apparently no one. "Nothing really. I just figured we could have a little conversation." answered a voice right behind him. "There isn't anything that I wish to talk about with you Jin."

"My, my, I am hurt. I thought the reason you entered this tournament was to find me and get the information that you were looking for." "I don't know how you knew that but quite frankly I don't give a damn. Before I even think about talking to you any further I'm going to defeat you in the finals where I'll get retribution for what you did to Takuya and all those you have hurt."  
  
"I'll like to see you try. However, in the end you'll end like your friend Takuya." Overcome by anger he spun around and attempted to hit with his sword only to swing at air. "Pitiful Daisuke." Looking to his right he saw Jin standing on the wall that separated the audience from the fighting area.  
  
"If that is any sign of your ability then you got no chance in our upcoming match. Until then, see ya." With that he left leaving Daisuke in a furious state. Unbeknownst to either of them that hidden behind one of the walls was a person. Neither of them would realize that person was none other than Hikari. 

----------

Four Hours Later...  
  
The entire stadium was now completely filled with everyone waiting to see the upcoming match. In the audience were Mari Akito, who was eliminated on in the opening round, Tara Okita and Kaz Akio who apparently became an item were also in attendance wanting to see who would become the winner.

"Man, I can hardly wait for this match to happen." exclaimed Takuya who along with the others were there to watch this. "I hope that Daisuke gives Jin what he has coming to him." "I'd would agree with you on that Takuya." answered Izumi. "I believe that he's the only one who can take him on. Hey, are you okay Hikari?" Since reunited with the other Hikari was unexplainably quiet, thinking about what she heard earlier. "What? Oh, sorry. I must've been lost in thought." If they were fully paying attention one of them would notice that she was lying but they were preoccupied with other things.  
  
Finally the announcer came walking out to the center of the fighting area to get things underway. "Here we go everyone. After nearly a week the finals of the Combat Tournament has arrived. In this match it will pit two virtual unknowns with superb skills and some bad blood brewing between them. Will both of them please come out?"  
  
When both fighters came out they got complete and different reactions from the audience. As Jin came out he was booed as everybody wanted to proclaim their dislike for him. The opposite was said when Daisuke walked out as everyone cheered and clapped as they all hope to see him come out as victor.  
  
"Before the match began I will once again introduce both participants. Introducing first, despite his questionable actions he was able to beat Akira Akito, Takuya Kanabara and Nori Kada to advance to this match. He is Jin Kata His opponent, has defeated Shiro Muro, Tara Okita and Sanzo Hitomi to advance to the finals. Please welcome Daisuke Motomiya."  
  
At last the audience quieted down letting the announcer continue. "Remember this match will be under the same rules as all the previous matches and the last one to continue will be declared the winner of the whole tournament. At the sound of the gong begin fighting." Stepping aside the two fighters were prepared to go at it but before that could happen a unexpected interruption. "Hold it right there."  
  
Standing there by the entrance way was a squad of police men with each of them having a pistol and were ready to use them if necessary. "On the order of the Kyoto police department we are here to arrest Jin Kata for being involved in several ploys against the government." As they coming closer Daisuke saw that Jin was about to pull out his sword and do whatever it took to get away. "Stop right there officials." Fortunately they did what he asked.  
  
"I know that it's your job to do what is right but I must ask you to wait until this match is over. It is something that we both wish for this so we can see who is the superior fighter. So, please respect that wish and step aside for the moment."  
  
For a moment the policemen were wondering whether or not to go ahead with this suggestion but finally the apparent leader of the squad gave him the nod of approval as they stepped back. Seeing no other distractions the gong was sounded and the final round of the tournament had begun. Daisuke was the first to go on the offense as he charged forward with sword in hand.  
  
When he was in range he tried for a strike from the side but when he was about to make contact Jin moved out of the way with ease. Not knowing where his opponent was Daisuke looked all about but couldn't find a trace of him. "What's the matter? Can't you keep up with me?" spoke a voice from behind.  
  
Daisuke tried to turn around to fight, yet before he even had a chance to do so he was hit with a jumping knee right to the back of his neck. Being unable to prepare for such a move Daisuke fell to the floor in a heap. Everyone was in complete shock at what just occurred. "Pitiful. I guess he wasn't even worth my time." Looking to the announcer he gave him a look of smug look. "What are you waiting for? He's down so being the count." Seeing that Jin was correct he began the count. When he reached the of five it looked as though he was going to stay down.  
  
Feeling like it was over Jin started to head off. This was pointless. I don't know why my lord was so worried about that pathetic excuse of a fighter. "Where do you think you're going?" questioned someone from behind him. With the look of surprise he turned around and saw Daisuke slowly making his way back to his feet just before the count reached ten. "You really didn't think that was all it was going to take to beat me did you?" Cranking his neck a loud bobbing sound was heard. "This match is far from over."

* * *

There you go people, I hope you liked how I started things up in this chapter. I promise that this match will be over in the next chapter, which I hope to finish up and have on real soon. 


	11. Final Moments! Use The Cyclone Slash

At last, the conclusion to the Combat Tournament part of my story is here. It may not be a very large chapter but I hope that it'll be good enough. Now, without wasting another moment here we go with the story. I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 11:  
Final Moments!  
Use The Cyclone Slash

"Where do you think you're going?" questioned someone from behind him. With the look of surprise he turned around and saw Daisuke slowly making his way back to his feet just before the count reached ten. "You really didn't think that was all it was going to take to beat me did you?" Cranking his neck a loud bobbing sound was heard. "This match is far from over."

"You may have surprised me by getting up from that attack but be wise that it is only the start of what I have plan on you and trust me you'll regret getting back up." "Blah, blah, blah. Could you please shut up and let us continue our match?" "As you wish. I'm not one to disappoint someone who wishes to get themselves slaughtered."

Once again the two of them were in a standoff waiting for the other to move. For a second time Daisuke was the one to go in and again he tried the same maneuver that he attempted earlier. Seeing what he was planning on doing, Jin simply did the same thing that he did the last time. However, that was what Daisuke was hoping for as soon as he lost sight of him he turned around and blocked the oncoming knee with his forearm. Using this unexpected maneuver to his advantage he placed his other hand over Jin's chest and slammed him down to the ground.

Stepping away he surveyed what he did as the audience cheered at what he did. "You can get up now. I know that wasn't enough to keep you down." Just as he expected Jin got back to his feet. "Apparently I can't pull the wool over your eyes. Maybe I should take you more seriously." "Are you trying to get me all upset or are you simply stalling for time for something? Maybe it's the second one since you are too afraid to come at me."

Obviously that struck a nerve with Jin as he was the one to go on the offense. Bracing himself for whatever came, Daisuke positioned his sword in the way. In incredible speed he was attacked with numerous strikes but he was able to block them. However, the force of their two swords hit each other it was enough to push Daisuke back all the way to the edge of the fighting platform.

"This is the end for you. If you fall off of the platform it'll be considered a lost for you and give me the win." Reeling back he thrust forward in attempt to end this whole thing over with. Thinking quickly Daisuke jumped as high as he could and flipped over Jin to avoid the upcoming strike. "There is no way that you're going to beat me with a technicality like that. We've got a long way to go before one of us goes down in defeat."

This time both men when at each other at the same time with them going at on each other tooth and nail, delivering relentless attacks. To those who were watching it looked as though the two were even and that neither one would give up but to those who were more experience fighters could see otherwise.

"Amazing." whispered Sora who liked everyone else were amazed by how forceful the two men were going at it. "Those two are really going at each other." "I'll say." added Izumi. "It looks as those two are even and could go on forever." Takuya quickly came up with an argument over that. "Are you kidding? Daisuke will make sure work of this Jin person in no time you just wait and see." During this whole time Taichi was quiet, focusing solely on the match. "Hey, what's the deal with you Taichi? You seem to be taking this a little serious aren't you?"

"It's the match between those two. Look at how hard they are going at each other." "Uh, of course they are. We're watching the same match as you are." retorted Takuya. "I don't mean it like that. The way that Daisuke and Jin are going at each other it looks as though they are willing to take each other out to stop the other."

All of them were shocked to hear about this discovery, all of them expect for Hikari who had not said a single word and wasn't so surprise about what her brother said since she overheard the conversation between the two of them. As she watched the action on the stage she had the same thought kept repeating in her head. Please don't do it Daisuke. Don't go too far and sink to Jin's level.

After a relentless assult the two fighters finally broke away from each other to gain some air. "Not bad Motomiya. You've proven me wrong by thinking that you were something above adventage fighter." "Thanks. The same goes for you as well. But that doesn't mean that I won't take you down." "Do you still believe that you'll be able to beat me? You're good but not good enough to win." "Let's quit our little chat and continue our match."

Wordlessly the two went back at each other and neither one of them were going nonstop. Unfortunately after sometime Daisuke was knocked to the ground and before he could get back up Jin tried to slam his sword across his chest but Daisuke blocked it with his own. It was now a power struggle on who would have the advantage and by the look of things Jin was gaining control.

"This is the end. Don't you worry though, I don't plan on killing you now, I'll be doing that after the tournament. But before I end this I want to tell you something." Leaning over he place his head right beside Daisuke's ear. "Once I am done with you I'm going get that little girlfriend of yours and what I plan on doing to her they can sentence me to numerous life sentences."

Once he heard those words it lit a fire inside Daisuke as he pushed Jin all the away and started to slash at him with vicious assaults that cause him to be push back. This continued until Jin was on the verge of falling out of the ring, thereby losing the match. Just as it seemed as though he was going to fall to the ground he was stopped by Daisuke who grabbed him. Taken by total surprise by his opponent's unexpected move Jin was unprepared when he was literally tossed into the center of the stage.

"Do you actually think that I would allow you to get out of this by just falling off of the stage? Afraid not." As he marched over to his opponent he turned his sword so that the sharp side was in front. "After what you did to Jin, Nori and Takuya you can never be forgiven and I will show you no chance to do something like that again to someone else again."

Raising his sword over his head he prepared to deliver a fatal blow until a voice shouted out. "Please Daisuke, don't do it." Stopping his strike in mid motion he turned to the where the sound came from and saw that it came from Hikari. "Don't do it Daisuke. Don't be like him by severly hurting him. Show him that you're better than he is."

Regaining his composure Daisuke lowered his sword down. "You're right Hikari. I'm not like him. In fact, I'm better than him. Thank you for helping me in remembering that. Get to back to your feet Jin and lets finish this." Not allowing this chance to go away he back to his feet and was ready to continue. "You're a fool for not finishing me off when you had the chance. I'll make you'll regret ever giving me a chance to fight back." "Maybe what I did is considered foolish but it was my decision to make and I for one want it like this."

Not bothering to continue the conversation the two went at one another once again and just as before they were fighting with all they could muster. However, even though that it appeared as they were fighting with everything that they had both of them were reaching their breaking points. Daisuke knew this as well but he also knew that he would reach his end before Jin. _"I have to do something quick or I'll lose this match and most certainlly something more once this is all over. I don't have no choice but to try it."_

Back flipping away, Daisuke griped the hilt of his sword tightly and charged in once again. Preparing himself for whatever was coming his way Jin went into a defensive position and waited for whatever was to come. Just as it seemed as though Daisuke was going for a frontal assault when suddenly he went to the side. Following his moment Jin saw that he was actually heading straight for the wall that seperated the fighting stage from the waiting area.

_"What is that fool up to? Is he trying to take himself out of the match on purpose? It doesn't matter as I'm going to take him away from this world soon after this is over."_ When Daisuke finally reached the wall he leapt to the top of it and jumped even higher up. As he reached high as he could he started descending back to the ground and to be more specifically straight down at Jin.

Sseeing him coming, Jin placed his katana above in an attempt to the upcoming downward strike. On the halfway point of his decent Daisuke started to do a couple of front flips to apparently gain more momentum for his attack. "Cyclone Slash!" With the combined force of coming down and added drive that came with all those flips was enough for Daisuke to not only make Jin's defensive useless but was actually able to cut his katana with his own sword.

When it went passed the broken weapon the sword hit Jin directly on his shoulder and collarbone. Unfortunately, despite that he was able to make solid contact the momentum that came with the maneuver still cause him to go crashing down onto the stage.

The crowd were in complete shock as both men were now laying on the ground motionless and with neither of them getting up. Not a word was said throughout the entire audience until the official started to speak. "Amazing. After an unbelievable maneuver by Daisuke both men are down on the ground and as by the rules I will begin the count."

Neither men were moving until the count of four as they started to stir. To the dismay of everyone Jin was the first one to his feet. _"How was it possible that someone like him was able to preform such a maneuver? There is only one other person that could do such a move and there is no way that he would've taught it to anyone."_ Looking in front of him he saw that Daisuke was now getting up.

_"I guess what he said about Daisuke was true. When he has his back against the wall he is capable of doing anything even if it seems to be impossible. I congradulate you Motomiya on a job well done however, you won't be able to stop what lies ahead of you."_ With no more energy in him he fell back to the ground.

"Seven.......eight.......nine.......ten. That is it folks. The end of the Combat Tournament has come to an end and the winner of it is.......Daisuke Motomiya." The entire crowd went nuts as Daisuke, who was up on his shaky legs was declared the winner not only the match but the entire tournament. As soon as the announcement was made Taichi and all the others came into the stage to congradulate him. Soon after the majority of audience came in to show there praise that they had for him.

While this was going on the police grabbed a nearly unconscious Jin and started to take him to the nearest jail. "You did it Daisuke." voiced Hikari who was able to get herself right beside him. "I'm so proud of you for you not sinking to his level." "No, it's me that should be thanking you Hikari." In a surprising move he wrapped his arms around her to give her a deep embrace. "It was you that stopped me from doing something that I would regret later on. I'm eternally thankful." Not bothering to say anything she just returned the gesture and embraced him.

* * *

Well, there we go with the end of this chapter. Of course, there will be a follow up chapter that will set up for what's comes next in my story. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please remember to leave a review. Until the next chapter, see ya. 


	12. New Journey and Saying Goodbye

It took me sometime but I have put up the newest chapter to this story. It's kind of a short one but it's mostly as a set up for what's to come in the upcoming chapters. That's all now, so go ahead and read the chapter and as like every other time, I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 12:  
New Journey and  
Saying Goodbye

"I must say that it is a surprise that you would come here." "Believe me, I didn't suspect it myself but it is something that I need to do so I can get what I need." Only two days after the end of the Combat Tournament, Daisuke went to the police station that Jin was sent to. Thankfully the officers understood and allowed him to have a private discussion with him so he could get the information that he needed. The only conditions were that he had to keep a fair distance away and couldn't cause any physical harm to him.

When he arrived at his cell he saw him sitting against the far end of the wall with his arm in a sling which was a result of getting hit with the cyclone slash. Looking up he saw Daisuke. "Well, isn't this a surprise? I never expected to have any visitors." "I think you know why I'm here, so why don't we skip the idle chitchat and get to the reason that I came. Tell me where I can find _him_."

"Why should I tell you? Do you think because you were able to beat me you can actually be able to beat him?" "Maybe, maybe not. Why do you even care? He obviously set you here to deal with me and we both know that he isn't going to do anything for you now that you're in lock up. So just tell me where he's at."

For a while Jin just sat there not saying a word. "He lives in a small mansion in the outskirts of two towns from here." "Thank you." Walking away Daisuke took about four steps before looking back over his shoulder. "It may not mean anything but I will admit that you were one of my most toughest opponents that I ever face." "You're right, it does help." After a minute of pausing he continued. "He probably knows that your coming and there is no doubt that he'll block that little cyclone slash move of yours." "That maybe true but it doesn't mean that I won't find a way to stop him once and for all."

----------

Next Morning...

"So you finally found the information that you were looking for haven't you?" "Yes I have Taichi. Now I can go out and start the process of ending what remains of my previous life." "That sounds nice but how are you going to be able to do that with the condition of your sword?" Unsheathing his sword it was revealed that it was severely chipped and it appeared to be on the verge of breaking completely. "There's really nothing that I can do about it. Hopefully it'll hold up until I am finish with what I had to do."

A moment of uneasy silence went over between the two until either of them started to talk again. "When do you plan on leaving?" "Tomorrow, sometime around sunrise." "You know that we'll have to tell the others about you leaving and they'll want to go with you." "I know but that is something that they can't do. So let me be the one to tell them and hopefully they will understand."

With that said they exited the room and headed for the dinning room. What they didn't know was that someone had eavesdrop on their private conversation and just like the one with Daisuke and Jin, it was none other than Hikari.

----------

"Takuya, Izumi, could I have a moment alone with you?" "Sure Daisuke." Following him both Takuya and Izumi followed outside of Taichi's house. He wanted Hikari to come along with him but she went to her room saying that she wasn't feeling well. Despite that he still hope that he would have the chance to talk with her. "Okay Daisuke, what's the reason that you had to bring us out here?"

"I asked you out here so that I can tell you two that I'll be leaving soon." As expected, the two of them had a look of shock on their faces. "What!? But why? Aren't you happy being here?" questioned Izumi since she was the first to regain her ability to speak. "Of course I do. But there's something that I have to do and I can't do it by staying here." Finally getting his voice back, Takuya try to speak up. "Then, if that's the case then we're coming with you."

Solemnly shaking his head Daisuke looked at them with a serious gaze. "That is out of the question. I have something serious to do and I can't have myself getting worried about any of your getting hurt. It isn't like I don't think you can't hardly yourself, it's just something that I have to do on my own. I hope that you can understand."

"As much as I don't agree with your decision we don't have any choice but to do as you wish and let you go." Sticking out his hand Takuya gave him a dignified smile. "Here's to that we'll meet each other again in the near future." Doing the same he clasped his hand to his. "It's a deal." When those two backed up Izumi stood herself in front of Daisuke. "I also want to wish you good luck on where you have to go and here's something to get you on your way."

Leaning over she gave him a light peck on the cheek. "Don't make anything out of that. I wouldn't want her to get upset with me." Daisuke wanted to ask what she meant by that but decided not to, feeling like it wasn't the time to ask. "You're planning on heading out?" Takuya asked which snapped back to his senses. "Soon. By tomorrow I'll be gone."

"Then I think we should just enjoy the time that we have left together as a group." Returning to the house it was discovered that Taichi had told Sora about their friend's departure and they went ahead and had as fun as they could until it was late into the night. Unfortunately, when that was going on, Hikari remained in her room saying that she wasn't feeling to well to do anything.

----------

Hour Later, (Almost Sunrise)...

It finally came. It was time for Daisuke to leave so that he could go deal with the person that he was truly after. He quietly walked down as to not wake the others who were now fast asleep he was able to get out of the house and was able to get the gate open. It seemed clear sailing until he heard a rustling in the bushes. Getting on guard he readied himself for whatever came but was shock when he saw that it was Hikari that was in the bushes.

"Man Hikari, you shouldn't be sneaking around like that. Speaking of sneaking, what are you still doing up?" She didn't say anything for a bit until finally she spoke up. "Did you actually think that I would let you leave without saying goodbye?"

"As a matter of fact, I hope that you'd be able to see me before I go. I'm going somewhere and I don't know when I comeback. That is if I comeback. I just want you to know that I am grateful in meeting you and the others. You treated me as one of your friends and for that I really appreciate it." Having said what he wanted to say, Daisuke began to walk off. "So, I guess that means that you're still going after the person that you've been searching for all this time doesn't it?"

Daisuke immediately stopped and turned to Hikari with a surprised look on his face. "How did you know that? The only other person that knows is Taichi." "I over heard the conversation that you had with Jin at the tournament arena as well as the recent talk that you had with my brother. When were you thinking about telling all of us about this? I mean, you say that we're your friends but you 've been keeping secrets from us all this time."

"I know that and I'm sorry for that. It's just that I couldn't take the chance of letting you to know my mission since it might put you in harms way. Don't blame your brother, he was hiding it was because I asked him to. You may know some of what goes on from those two conversation but there's far more to it than you know. Please understand this is something that I must do and I'll do my best so that I can comeback to you and the others."

Walking closer to over to him, Hikari stopped until she was right in front of him. "Then go. Go and do what you must so that you can get over whatever demons that you're going through." Tracing his hand over her cheek Daisuke looked at her tenderly.

"I'm grateful that you understand what I'm going to do." Leaning over he gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "I hope that I return and have ourselves a peaceful lives." Turning away from her, he started to walk away with Hikari watching him go with the rising sun tracing over his body as he was heading to what was the next part of his long journey..

* * *

There you go readers. I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter. The next chapter will head up to what will be the final battle between Daisuke and the one he is seeking. If you were confused or have a question that you wish to ask, just leave it in your review and I'll do my best to answer it.


	13. Deciding To Follow

First off, I know that it has been a very long time since I last updated this story but I was occuipied with some other stuff. Those stuff was school, house and looking for a job which took up some of my time. Another thing was that I got myself a new computer since my old one was really screwing up on me so I had to wait until I got a new one.

It's a short chapter and the reason for that is because it's just like the previous chapter as it is a prelude to for upcoming chapters. Hope you can understand why it's as short as it is. Before I go, I have to say that I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 13:  
Deciding To Follow

"How long has she been like this?" "For two days." Both Izumi and Takuya looked at Hikari who was sitting on the edge of the dojo just staring at nothing in particular. "She's been like this ever since Daisuke left. It's as though she's in a state of subconscious's and the only way that she'll snap out of it when he comes back." "That seems to be the case but there's no way to know when Daisuke will be back or heaven forbid he ever comes back."

"That does it. I'm going after him." Going to his room Takuya grabbed his sword. "You're not serious are you Takuya?" Izumi asked as she placed herself in front of Takuya's path. "Of course I'm serious. My injuries have nearly healed completely and you know how I am. I can't just stand around when a friend of mine is probably heading to danger. Besides, I kind of own him since he was the one to save me from getting crippled or possibly death by the hands of Jin and I'm one to not repay a favor."

Stepping around Izumi he headed for exit of the dojo but was stopped when she grabbed him by the arm. "It's apparent that I can't change your mind but I'm not going to go all by yourself." "As much as I appreciate it Izumi I can't allow you to come. In a way I shouldn't be going but I need to go." "Just as you need to go I need to go with you. We been through so much together and no matter what has happened we've always been there for the other. So please, let me go with you."

Not being able to say no to her he nodded his head. "All right, you can come. But only pack what you need and nothing else. We'll be leaving within the hour." Getting the okay Izumi ran to her room to get her stuff. As she was doing that Takuya went over and sat beside a still spaced out Hikari. "Are you perhaps joining us on our little journey?" For a while she didn't say a word, and then finally see slightly shook her head. "No I won't. I'm staying here and waiting just as Daisuke asked me to."

"Okay then. If that's what you want to do then by all means do it. I for one am not going to sit around like some zombie waiting for someone when I can go ahead and find him." Leaving her with those words he got up and to get the few things that he would be taking with him. With him gone Hikari began to think about what Takuya said to her and wondered what she wanted to do. "What are you doing?" Looking to her side she saw her niece Sakura.

"Sakura? What are doing here and where are Sora and Taichi?" "Mommy and daddy are inside and they told me to go outside to play. As I was playing I saw you looking all sad and I wanted to why you were all sad." Smiling at the pure innocence she ruffled the hair on top of her niece's head. "That's sweet of you Sakura. I really appreciate it." "Are you sad because Mr. Motomiya left?" That question caught Hikari completely by surprise. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you have done nothing except sit around and it seems as though you're waiting for someone. Who else would it be besides Mr. Motomiya?" Hikari said nothing as she was somewhat amazed by how the little girl was able tell what she was doing so easily. "Is it because that he left you can't tell him that you like him?"

Hikari thought she was shocked before but she was wrong when she her Sakura asked the question that she never expected to be asked. "Who said that I liked him?" "I keep hearing mommy, daddy, Takuya and Izumi saying that you two must like each other. Am I wrong?" "W-Well, maybe I do like him." "Then why don't you go find him? If you like him then you should be going after him."

It took a while for Hikari to speak but when she finally knew what she wanted to say she looked over to Sakura and gave her a loving smile. "You're right Sakura." Getting up she started to walk to her room. "Where you're going aunt Hikari?"Stopping she looked over her shoulder. "I need to get some stuff from my room before I leave."

----------

Almost an Hour Later...

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." In the front of the Kamiya dojo was the majority of the group. Taichi, Sora who was holding Sakura were there to say farewell to Takuya and Izumi who were going out to follow Daisuke. "It's not really goodbye. Let's just say until we meet again." To show their understanding to that statement they exchanged a friendly handshake. "Till we meet again my friends."

They turned around they were about to leave when a voice caught there attention. Turning back they saw Hikari with a sack over her shoulder coming towards them. "Did you think that you'd be leaving without me?" "What do you mean? I thought that you wanted to stay behind." "Let's just say that a little voice knocked some sense into me." She quickly gave a knowing smile to Sakura.

"I thought that you'd be going as well. That is why I am giving this to you." Reaching behind him, Taichi took out a dagger. "This use to belong to our late mother and I think she would agree that you should take it with you." Being deeply touch Hikari took the dagger and placed it on her sash.

"There's no way to know what lies ahead you but we have no doubt that you'll be able to face it head on and come out on top. Hopefully, you'll find Daisuke and be able to help him in whatever way you can." Saying their final farewells Takuya, Izumi and Hikari turned around and headed out to face off against whatever comes before them.

* * *

Hopefully you readers enjoyed the story. Once again I apologize for the lateness and shortness of the chapter. I promise that the next one will be much longer than this one. Just give me sometime and it'll be on in no time. 


	14. The Bounty

Here's the next chapter to my story. You can probably tell that it's longer than the previous one. The main reason for it is because it going to help move the plot of the story, introduction of a new character and plenty of action throughout it. Enjoy the chapter and like all my past disclaimers, I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 14:  
The Bounty

"Master, the person that you were asking for has finally arrived. Do you wish for him to come in?" In front of the cautious servant was a man in a plush chair. His appearance was shrouded in shadows so no one could tell what he looked like. With a nod the master gave the answer to the servant's question. Leaving the room the servant quickly returned with a man.

This new man had shaggy brown hair that halfway passed his ears, brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue men's kimono that was tied with a black sash and also had on the same colored pants. Looking more closely at his face he had two old looking scars, with one going horizontally across his left eye and another one on his right cheek. The only other noticeable thing about him was the long weapon that was strapped to his back.

"What's the deal here?" questioned newcomer after he entered the room and the servant exited. "I was minding my own business when all of a sudden I have these lackeys making me come over to this place. I want answers and I want them now."

"My deepest apologize for this unfortunate circumstance but I am need of your unique skills." "Okay, first off, how do you know about me and second, why should I even help you?" Slowly the newcomer reached behind for his weapon incase it was needed.

"Relax my friend. I didn't ask you here to fight. I called for you so I can hire you for a job that falls into your line of work." Reaching into his kimono he pulled out an old black and white photo which he tossed it to his guest who caught it. "That person in photo, I want you to find him and....deal with him."

Taking the moment, the guest looked at the photo then back at the man. "Why would you go to all the trouble in seeking me out to get this one person?" "It's nothing for you to be concern with. Let's just say that I have my reasons. So, are you going to take the job or not?" For nearly a minute he just looked at the photo then stuffed it into his kimono. "I may not know the full story but I'll take the job."

----------

In an entirely different area there was Daisuke who was walking through a beautiful and tranquil woodland area. _"What a lovely scenery this is. The others would definitely enjoy this place."_ Thinking of the others sadden him knowing that he had to say goodbye to him but he knew it was for the best that they stayed behind. However, it didn't mean that he liked what he had to do.

It had been a week since Daisuke left the others and was currently heading in the direction where Jin said that the person that he really was looking for was staying. Since his departure he has done nothing except for eating, sleeping and walking towards one direction. If he kept on going like this he should be there within a few short days. Of course, when does anything goes according to plan?

"Hey, give that back." yelled a voice. Daisuke was going to ignore it but when he heard it again his curiosity got the better of him as he turned around and went towards the sound of the voice. Getting there he saw that three men were tossing a bag of something between them while a little girl, who couldn't be more than eight years old, with brownish red hair and a simple tan colored kimono, was in the center trying to reach for the bag.

"Come on, give me that. I need that money to give to my brother." Enjoying the way that the upset girl was acting, the boys laughed at her as they continued to toss the bag around. "Ah, what's the matter? Is the little girl going to cry?" "She won't but you'll be if you don't give that bag back to that girl." exclaimed Daisuke as he walked over to them. "It would be wise for you to do what I say or you'd have to deal with the consequences.

The men's immediately reaction to Daisuke's proposition was to laugh at the disbelief that one man would stop them. "Why don't you do the smart thing and get out of here? This doesn't concern you." The men went back to tossing the bag between them when suddenly Daisuke took out his sword and use it to grab it away from their reach.

Not liking that this intruder had interfered in their enjoyment they turned their attention towards him. "You just had to step into something that didn't concern you." The apparent leader of the group tried to grab for bag but was pulled away from him when Daisuke moved his sword and put it in his hand.

Not to be perturbed, he reached for it a few more times until Daisuke finally got fed up and when he tried again to grab the bag he grabbed him by the arm and twist his arm around where it could snap at any moment.

"Unless you want to learn how to write with your other arm you'll leave and take your friends with you." Putting a little bit more pressure on the man's arm he pushed him forward. Realizing that they were out of their league the three men ran off without looking back.

With them now taken cared of Daisuke turned his attention to the little girl. Walking over he knelt down and handed back her bag to her. "Here you go. Be more careful next time with stuff like this." Getting back to his feet he turned around and was about to leave when the girl called out to him.

"Wait a minute please. Would it be any trouble if you follow me back home so that no one else tries to mug me?" Daisuke was going to say that he didn't have time until he saw the puppy eye look that the girl was giving him.

"All right. I'll help you home." Following the girl they arrived in a small village that appeared peaceful. Walking farther into the village they came to what looked like some smith shop. "Brother, I'm back."

Running over the girl entered the shop but came back when she pulled out a guy about Daisuke's age. He had grayish blue eyes and black hair that had a twinge of blue when the sun hit it right. He was a smudged gray kimono with an even dirtier work apron on.

"Suzie, I'm so glad that you're back. What took you so long to come back though?" "I ran to some men who were threaten too take the money that you told me to get until this men came to my rescue and got rid of those men for me."

After getting the information the man, who was now mentioned as the girl's brother he walked over to Daisuke. He seemed to be checking him out until he bowed to him. "My name is Henry Wong and I am grateful for you helping my sister."

"Hey, it was nothing. I just did what I felt what was right." "Nonsense. There must be some way that I can repay for your kindness." It was then that the man spotted Daisuke's sword. "Do you mind if I look at that sword of yours?"

Seeing no harm in it he removed the sheathed up sword and handed it to Henry. Unsheathing the sword Henry immediately saw the damage that it had. "It's a magnificent sword but you do know that it's quite foolish to be going around when it has this much damage?"

"I know that. However, I have to get somewhere as soon as possible and I don't have a time to get it repaired." "Maybe fixing your sword can be my way of repaying our debt to you."

With Daisuke's sword, Henry went back into his shop. Not wanting to have his weapon out of his sight, Daisuke followed and entered to the shop with Suzie following close by. Once entering inside he noticed several open fire pits and numerous working tools for something specific. "What's this? I knew that this place was some kind of shop but I don't what kind."

"It's a blacksmith shop. I mostly use it to re-shoe people horses and repair the villagers' farming equipment. What most people don't know is that I learned about this stuff from me and my sister's late father who was well known for making some of the great swords ever made. Now as a way to repay you for your generous deed I will repair your damage sword and make it as good as new."

"Apparently I wouldn't be able to change your mind so I will accept your offer. How long will it take for you to have it repaired?" "Judging by the damage I figure a day, two at the most." "Very well, while you're doing that I'll explore the area. I'll be back sometime before nightfall." Leaving Henry to do his work Daisuke headed off to do whatever he could do until it was time to return. After a while he finally chose to sit by a riverbank and mediate in an attempt to clear his mind to prepare for what was to come.

"_Soon, the moment that I've been waiting for will be at hand and I must be ready for it or I'll meet defeat and all that I have been fighting for will be lost. At least I have some time to relax and not worry about fighting."_ However, his moment of mediation was broken when he someone yell. "Hey, you!" Turning to the direction of the voice he spotted a man with shaggy brown hair wearing a dark blue kimono and who appeared ready to fight.

"Yes, may I help you?" Reaching into his kimono the newcomer pulled what looked like a photograph. He looked from the photo to Daisuke and back to the photo. "Are you happen to be Daisuke Motomiya?" "Yes, that's me. Why do you ask?" Without so much of a word, the man reached behind him and pulled out a long weapon that resembled a staff with the only difference was that at one end of it was a medium size curve blade.

Daisuke didn't have time to think about it anymore as he quickly had to avoid attempt strike by the stranger. "Whoa, what's the deal with you? I didn't do anything to you?" "That's true but that doesn't matter to me since I'm doing a job. The name's Takato Matsuki and I am a bounty hunter that was hired to take you out."

Charging again, the bounty hunter now identified as Takato went on the attack for a second time. It came quicker than before but fortunately Daisuke was able to avoid it by the slightest of margins. "Okay, I get the feeling that you have something against me. Care to elaborate on the reason for why?" "Actually, I don't have anything against you. I'm just doing a job." "A job? A bounty hunter I presume?" Circling around one another the two never took their eyes off one another.

"Just out of curiosity, how much are you being paid for this job?" "50,000 yen. Half now the other half when the job's complete." "Man, I'm impress. I didn't know I was worth that much. There isn't that may people around who are actually able to pay such a fee. Care to give me a idea on who it was?" "Afraid not. I do have customer secrecy after all. If you want the answer you have to beat me first. Now if you don't mind, I have a job to do."

Instead of doing another charge Takato simply swung his weapon in front of him. Daisuke was somewhat taken surprise by the move but was able to avoid it by doing a back flip. "Fine then. If that's how it's going to be then let's do this." Instinctively he reached for his sword only to grab nothing. It was then that Daisuke remember that he left his sword with Henry so it could get repaired.

"_Damn it, I forgot about that I don't have my sword. Without it I can last only so long against this Takato character. That weapon he has, I know what it is. It's a naginata. Can be use as a staff but also to stab someone with that blade on the end. Even if I had my sword it would be difficult to fight against someone who's skilled in using it. I just have to do the best that I can."__  
_

With no ones in his disposal he had no choice but to continue moving away from Takato's assault. "Come on, this can be this pathetic. Judging by the bounty on your head you got to be tougher than this." "You know what?" Ducking one more swing Daisuke got behind him and gave Takato a swift in the back. "I am that good."

Feeling embarrass by allowing himself to get hit the way he did, he came at Daisuke with in a full frontal charge but when Takato got closer he grabbed his naginata in both hands and using his own momentum against him he fell back and flipped him over which sent him into river.

Popping his head out of the water, Takato looked at him with an irritated look. "That was entertaining. If you're interesting in another go around get you're dried off and come looking for me." With that he left with a fuming Takato still in the river.

After sometime, Daisuke started to head back to the village, where hopefully Henry had completed in fixing his sword. He arrived to the outskirts of the village when he noticed several pillars of smoke come from it. Getting an uneasy feeling he hurried and keeping himself concealed he checked to see what the deal was.

Daisuke would get his answer when he spotted in the village square was all the villagers and they were tied up together. Also, another thing he spotted was that the ones responsible for all it were a group of bandits and he recognize that in that group were the same people who were trying to rob Susie earlier in the day. It seemed as though they were back and they brought along some friends.

"Where is he?" questioned what seemed to be the leader of group. He was a large bit man who was wearing a large, sleeveless fur coat and was sitting in a chair that could hardly hold up the giant man. "You said that this man who attacked you had come to this village. Now where is he or did you just waste my time?" "Of course not sir. We followed him here and we found out that he's suppose to come back to get his sword from this man."

Going over to one of the group of bound villagers he pulled up Henry and brought him over to the bandit leader. "So, you were the one to meet the man that we're looking for. Do you happen to know where he is?" "I'm not telling you anything so stick it up your ass." For that remark he received a punch in the gut by one of the goons. "I'll ask again. Where is the man that we're looking for?" "Go to hell."

Once again he received a beating for his disobedience. Not willing to stand back and allow this to continue Daisuke was about to step in until someone beat him to the punch. "I advise you to stop that before you'll regret it even more." Looking over to where the voice came from it revealed that it was from Takato as he slowly walked over to the bandits.

"What is this? Is this the person that you were talking about?" "No sir. None of us know who he is." "I don't care if you know who I am or not. I'm telling you right now to leave this place before you lose the ability to walk at all." Despite the seriousness in his voice, the entire bandit group didn't take him at all serious." "We have no time for you. Take care of him."

Following their leader's orders a group of bandits went at his annoyance. Unfortunately, they were quickly taken care of as Takato fought them to where they had become unconscious which infuriated their leader.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" Now more than half of the men went after him but that still seemed to be not enough as they still were being taken out by Takato however it was becoming harder for him to do so.

It looked as though he was on his way to victory until he was struck from behind by the bandit leader, knocking him to the ground and causing his naginata to fall away from him. Turning him around the leader place his foot on top of Takato's chest. "I guess if you want something done right, you got to do it yourself." Raising a spear over his head he was prepared to drive it down to Takato's heart until someone knocking him away.

"Sorry for butting in but I couldn't help myself." Stepping in between the two men was Daisuke and he seemed ready for a fight. "Boss, that's the guy who we told you about. He's the one who attacked us earlier."

Getting back to his feet the leader looks at Daisuke over from top to bottom. "He's the one that took down three of my men all by himself? I must say that you're not want expected." "Well, that didn't seem to matter when I knocked you down on your ass."

Regaining enough of his senses Takato was able to get up to a knee. "What the hell are you doing here?" "I think saving your life is what I'm doing. You fought well I'll admit but stand back as I take care of the rest of them."

"Are you mad? You don't even have a weapon and you're outnumbered, there is no way you can beat us." "You wouldn't understand. It isn't the weapon that makes the man; it's the man behind the weapon."

To help them better understand he went in and attacked a few of the men with only kicks and punches. It would be all in vain however as he was outnumbered and with no weapons in use he was backed into a wall with his opponents coming towards him.

"See, I told you that you would be able to defeat us." sneered the bandit leader as he pressed the spear tip against Daisuke's chest. "Well, what are you waiting for then? Get it over with or I might just grab that weapon of yours and stuff it down your throat."

Deciding to follow his captive's advice, he pulled back his spear and was going to plunge it into Daisuke's heart but was stopped when out of nowhere Takato in the way and blocked it with his nagiata.

"Did you actually forget about me? I'm hurt." The two men struggled as their two weapons grated against one another until final Takato was able to push him back. "What are you men waiting for? Kill them!" Following their leader's order, the remaining bandits went at Daisuke and Takato and despite having the numbers advantage; they could only stay even with the two fighters.

"This would be so much easier if only I had my sword." "Hey Daisuke, catch this." From the corner of his eye he saw Henry, who apparently was able to untie himself and was coming towards him with his sword in his possession. Before he could reach him a bandit stepped in his way. "Hold right there boy. Hand me that sword over or I'll make you give it to me."

Daisuke was about to say something until Henry used the end of the sheath to knock the man down. With him out of the way Henry tossed the sword over to Daisuke who quickly started to put it to good use as he took out three men in short order. With the unexpected teamwork both Daisuke and Takato took out the entire group with the exception of the leader and the three men who had start the whole thing.

Seeing their fellow group members being no longer assisting them the remaining four surrounded the two town defenders who were now back to back with one another. "This definitely an interesting twist of things isn't it?" whispered Daisuke to his surprising partner.

"Indeed it is. How about we finish this?" Nodding his head the two went at the three bandits and in almost in a blink of an eye they join their associates in unconsciousness. Now, all that was left standing in the way of ending this whole thing was the leader of the bandit group.

"Give up now. Your men are defeated and you have no chance in beating either one of us let alone together." Seeing that what he said was true, the bandit leader started to step away in an attempt to escape but was stopped when Takato through his naginata in his path. "Don't tell me that you were thinking of running. If there is anything that despise is a person who'd run away like a coward."

Realizing that he couldn't run from this, he pulled out his spear out, ready to fight. "Enough talking, let's end this." Rushing forward Daisuke reared his sword back and when he got close enough he slashed through the spear and continue as he hit the leader in the chest. Just as he was resheathing his sword the man fell to the ground and he certainly out of it. Once he done that he walked over and pick up Takato's naginata which he then tossed back to its owner.

"Those were some nice moves there. I must say that I'm impress." An intense moment pass as neither fighter saying anything. The tense moment finally pass when Takato put his weapon in its holding place. "The same goes for me. I must say that I was surprise that you would actually come to my aid let alone help save these villagers."

"Well, helping those who are need of help is something that I usually get myself into. Speaking of helping, why would you even bother to help them?" "I was coming to see some friends of mine who live in this village and when I saw what was happening I had to do something about it." "Really now? May I ask who?"

Instead of saying his answer he simply pointed over to where apparently his friends were and looking over to the direction he saw that the only people were Henry and Suzie. "You know those two?" "Of course I do. They're particular family to me. I knew Henry from the time I was Suzie's age. Now the question that needs to be asked is whether I should continue with contract that I had with my client to take you out or not."

"Then decide now because whatever your client told you about me was a lie since I was willing to come save people who I didn't really even know and even a person who a few hours ago tried to take me out. I'm on a mission and there isn't anything that will stop me from completing it. Ask yourself, do you want to assist me or do you want to be an obstacle in my way?" It didn't take long for Takato to come to a decision.

"Consider me your new ally. As a way to prove that I am trustworthy I'll take you to the person who wanted me to take you out." "Very well then, show me the way but you better not be setting me up or you'll regret it." Saying their goodbyes to Henry and Suzie left the village with all the villagers waving goodbye to the brave people who saved them and hoped that the two of them would succeed in whatever lies in front of them.

* * *

There you go readers, another chapter of this story is done. I have most of the upcoming chapters done so I'll have it out soon. Of course, I'm not going to make any promises but don't be surprise if I'm able to do so. Anyways, please leave a review to this chapter. 


	15. Scarlet Ninja! Forces Unite To Stop Kid...

Before you even start, I know that it has taken me a long time to update this story but if you look at the end of this chapter you'll get my reason why. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 15:  
Scarlet Ninja!  
Forces Unite To Stop Kidnapper

"Mommy is it all right that I go play outside?" asked a black hair girl who could be anymore than six years old. "Sure Christina, just don't stray to far from the house." Going to the back, the little girl skipped around enjoying the nearby surroundings. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a person dressed completely in black came rushing forward and in one motion grabbed Christina and started running off.

As the person was running off, Christina was able to get their hand away from her mouth. "Mommy, help me!" Hearing the cries of her daughter, the mother ran out of the house just in time to her daughter's captor leap over the wall allowing the two of them to escape. "No, Christina! Come back!" Breaking down right there, she fell to her knees as she sobbed for her taken daughter.

-  
-

"Do you even know we're we going?" "Of course I do. Don't I always?" "You don't have a clue where we are, do you?" "Not really." It went on like that for nearly an hour as Takuya and Izumi were arguing on where they were going and while that was happening, Hikari was following closely behind as she was amused by her friends antics. "Hey, from all those people that we've asked along the way if they spotted our friend and fortunately they said that he went in this direction. It's not like we've got many other choices."

"I'm not saying that. It's just that we are almost walking around blind without any confirmed proof that Daisuke came this way. Also are money supply is started to run low. If something doesn't happen soon we'll have to sleep under the stars." "I wouldn't mind that. The only thing that bothers me is that I need some action before I died from boredom."

Suddenly out of nowhere, a man came out of bushes and in his arms was a black hair girl who was trying to get out of the man's clutches. "Let me go. I want to go back to my mommy right now." Ignoring her pointless squabbling, the man continued to run until he spotted Takuya and the others. "If you know what's good you'll turn around and mind your own business." He turned around and was about to leave when Takuya spoke up.

"I'm afraid I can do that. I may not know what is going on but something tells me that this isn't right. Now release the girl or I'll have to make you do it." Grabbing his sword, he pulled it, ready to fight if necessary. Seeing that he had no other choice the man tucked the girl under one of his arms and with is free hand pulled out a should of his own. The sword resembled Daisuke's reverse blade with the exception that the blade was on the other side.

He would be the first one to attack as he went at Takuya but to his surprise, all of his attempts to end it quickly were blocked. "I must say that I'm surprise. By your appearance it would be easy to assume that you'd be a easy opponent but so far you've been able to keep up with me." "That just shows you that you cannot always judge something by just appearances. Now I think is time I take control of this fight."

Taking the offensive Takuya took it to his opponent and even forced the man back. Keeping on with the offense, he was able to catch the man off balance and make him lose his grip on the girl. With that opening Takuya quickly grabbed the girl and jumped back beside Hikari and Izumi before anything else could happen. Putting the girl down he did a quick look over to see if she was all right. Seeing no apparent injury, he left her in the care of the girls as he turned his attention back towards the man.

Just when the two were about to go at one another they were interrupted when an unexpected person step in between them. By the person's figure, it was apparent that the person was female and was wearing a dark red female ninja outfit that covered all of her body and a black cloth wrapped around her waist. You couldn't see her face because a mask that covered her entire head was concealing it. On either side of her belt were three pointed weapons that were known as sais.

An uneasy moment pass as neither fighter knew what to make of this interruption until the man with the girl spoke up. "Listen girlie. I don't know what the deal is with you but it doesn't involve you so move along." Turning her head, she looked at the man for a second, as if seeing how he would match against her. Out of nowhere, she turned completely around and with her sais at hand, went straight towards Takuya.

He hardly had any time to block the oncoming attack but he had trouble fighting against this masked fighter. "What are you doing? I haven't done anything to you that would possibly cause you to attack me." Not even bothering to reply the mask fighter continued on attacking him. Unbeknownst to them was as that was going on, the man who abducted the little girl earlier was slowly sneaking over to where she, Hikari and Izumi were standing.

With fluid motion, he ran over and grabbed her before anyone had the chance to respond. Realizing what was going on both Takuya and the mask fighter stopped their fighting and turned their attention to the man. "I've got what I came for, now if you excuse me I must be going." Before anyone could do anything, he smashed an object to the ground that exploded into a cloud of smoke. When it finally dissolved, there was no sign of either the man or the girl.

"Damn it, he got away." cursed Takuya. He quickly turned his attention to the masked fighter who also seemed to be upset about what happen. "Look at what you done. I had her in safe hands and because of you, that girl was capture once again. Do you have anything to say about that?"

Before anything else could be said or done, the sound of numerous men were heard and by the sound of them, they were heading in their direction. Apparently not wanting to be spotted, the masked fighter retreated into the woods. "Hold it. Get back here." Takuya tried to run after her but fell to his knees.

"Damn, I guess I haven't fully healed from my injuries." Rushing over to their fallen friend, Hikari and Izumi went over to him to see how he was doing. Just at that moment two men who resembled guards entered the area and they spotted the three.

"Don't move you three. We've got some questions to ask you." "If it's about a man who had a little girl in his possession then let me tell you that he pass by. We were able to get the girl away from him but unfortunately he was able to get her back and disappear before we could stop him."

Apparently that was the unspoken question that the guard wanted to ask and just when he was about to ask something else another man appeared. This man had shaggy brown hair that halfway passed his ears and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark blue men's kimono that was tied with a black sash with the same colored pants.

The major thing that they noticed was that he had two old scars on his face with one going horizontally across his left eye and another one on his right cheek. In his hands was a weapon that resembled a bow but at one end there was a large blade.

"Give me a status report men." "Sir, we've lost sight of the man but fortunately we found these people who said that they actually encountered and for a few brief moments had her in safe hands." reported the guard as he pointed over to Takuya and the others. "I must say that I am impress. We've been after that man since early this morning and he's managed to get away before he could be captured and let you were able to not only find him but also take him on."

"Actually, we just happen to bump into him that's all. But if any credit is to be given out, it should be to our friend Takuya. He was the only who took on the man." Finally taking a real good look at him the apparent leader of the group check over Takuya but lingered when he spotted his choice of weapon. "You actually took on the guy that we we're going after?"

"Yes I did. But I think I got the advantage against him was because I had the element of surprise on my side. The result may have changed if the situation was different." Apparently accepting it, the man turned back to his group. "We're returning back to home base." Following the order the two guards headed off. With them now gone he looked back over his shoulder to Takuya and his friends. "Well are you going to come along or what?"

-  
-

"Do you mind telling us why you made us come with you to this place?" questioned Hikari as she, Takuya and Izumi were being lead to the house where the girl that was kidnapped lived in. "Actually, I never force you to come with me. I just ask you and you chose to follow me. And before you ask, there was also another reason that I was hoping that you'd come with me. The reason was that I became interested in Mr. Kanabara's weapon of choice."

"What's so interesting about it? It's just a sword that has no sharp end on either side." "That's true. But you're only the second person that I ever seen that had a sword that didn't have the blade sharpen like other swords. The other person that I met actually had the blade of his sword backwards." Hearing that immediately caught the attention of Takuya and the girls.

"Did you say that the person had the blade of his sword on backwards? As in like a reverse blade sword?" When he heard that question, the man suddenly stopped and looked back at them. "Why yes it was or at least that's what he said it was. Do you know the person?" "We might have. His name is Daisuke Motomiya and after talking with numerous people we've discovered that he was said to have come down this way." answered Hikari. "Tell us, did you actually see Daisuke?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. He helped in saving a village from a group of bandits and I joined him on his journey for a while. However, he left about a week ago. Saying that he had something important to do, and couldn't waste anytime in going after some girl." That bit of news somewhat came as a shocker for them since they never expected Daisuke to just turn his back when someone needed their help. Of man, where are my manners? In all the confusion I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Takato Matuski and what were yours again?"

Taking the role as the apparent spokes person for the group, Takuya gave the proper introductions. "My name is Takuya Kanabara. This girl on my right is Izumi Orimoto and the other is Hikari Kamiya." "Hikari? I think I recall Daisuke mention someone by that name once before. As I recall, he did say once that the only thing that he regretted by leaving his friends was not having the chance to do a proper farewell to this Hikari girl. I guess he was referring to you and judging by what I can see I understand what he meant."

A shade of red cover the cheeks of Hikari for two reasons. One was the comment that Takato gave her and the second was Daisuke regretting in saying goodbye to her. It was unfortunate however that he wasn't there to fix that.

"But something puzzles me." spoke Takuya to break her from her train of thought. "If you were indeed traveling with our friend Daisuke, then why didn't you continue on with him?" "There are two answers to that question. One is that I know the lady that I'm helping and the second is that I was paid to do a job and I see a job to the end."

"A job? What kind of job are you talking about?" "I'm talking about being a bounty hunter. Someone pays me to either deal with someone or get someone back for them. Of course, I do have some standards about who I'd work for. I don't work for someone who has an alternative motive or something that goes against my better judgment." "So, in a way you're a hired gun?" "When you say it like that then, yeah."

At last the four of them came to a large living room. Sitting themselves down they just waited until the person that the place belonged to showed up. They wouldn't have to wait long as a woman, somewhere in her mid thirties black and was wearing what seemed to be a pricey women's kimono. "Welcome back Matuski. It's good to see you and it looks as though you brought some new friends with you. May I ask why the sudden increase in your group?"

"My apologize Mrs. Nonaka. We had once against failed in getting back your daughter and capturing the man who kidnapped her but I promise that'll be rectified soon. And the reason why these people are here is simple. They actually confronted the kidnapper and one of them was actually able to fight evenly with him despite having injuries." That was the first time that Mrs. Nonaka took a good look at Hikari and friends.

"Is that so? Then I must say that I deeply appreciate you in your efforts. Please, allow me to show my gratitude spending the night at my place." "Thanks for the offer buy will have to gracefully decline on the offer." spoke Hikari for the three of them. "Nonsense. It's the least that I can do for the effort that you put in trying to save my daughter." She then clapped her hands. Ruki, would you please come in?"

Entering the room was a girl about their age. She was wearing a greenish blue woman's kimono that helped to show her red hair that hung down to her shoulders a little more and a purple sash that was wrapped around her waist. Probably the most intriguing by her appearance was her light violet colored eyes. "This is my other, older daughter Ruki and she'll show you to your rooms. Of course the girls will have their own room while Takato will share his with the young gentleman."

Seeing that the woman wouldn't take no for an answer, Hikari and the others accepted her offer. Following Ruki they headed towards the closes room which was the men's. ""Here you go gentlemen, your room. I hope that it'll meet your requirements." The room was a simple one with it just having two beds and a little sink that was underneath a window. Turning around, Takuya bowed to Ruki. "Thank you miss Nonaka. I think that I speak for all of us when I say thank you for the hospitality."

"Please don't be some formal. I prefer to be known as simply Ruki. Also, you shouldn't really be saying thanks. The only reason that my mother is allowing you to spend the night is because then she won't have to repay you someday. She has always been like that." "That might be the case but what do you think about it?" "It doesn't matter to me. All I care about is getting back my sister and making sure that she's safe. If you happen to be the ones that will get her back then I'll be grateful. So, until she's back I'll save the thanks for later. Now if you excuse me I think I should take the women to their room."

Ruki turned around and was about to leave until Takato spoke up. "Oh sweet Ruki, you shouldn't allow yourself to be all serious. It really hides your beauty." Turning back around Ruki responded to Takato's remark without a word as she simply shoved him into his room and shut the door before he had the chance to react. "Did I say something inappropriate?" asked Takato from the other end of the door. "Just go to bed before I go in there and make you."

Leaving the situation at it was, Ruki left with Hikari and Izumi following close by. "Sorry if I'm offending you but is there something go between the two of you?" asked Izumi innocently. "No there isn't. We've known each other since we were younger and every once an awhile he does his little flirting thing which I don't take as personal. It's just our strange way of saying that we're close but as nothing more than as close friends."

Soon they arrived to the room where the girls would be spending the night. "Here's your room you two. I hope that you have a pleasant rest and don't worry about waking up late. I'll come in the morning to wake you and your friend up. Then until tomorrow, goodnight."

-  
-

An Hour Later…

"Well, what's your opinion of what has gone on today?" asked Izumi. It was late at night and both her and Hikari were about to head for bed, now the two were just discussing about stuff. "I don't know. A little strange but at the same time, it has been interesting. It was a shame though that we arrived too late to meet up with Daisuke before he left." "I agree with you on that. Just when we thought that we had caught up with him he manages to get ahead of us once again. Whatever the reason that he had to leave us in the first place it must have been important since he seems to have hardly stopped for anything else."

"That it does. We'd just have to hope that soon will meet up with him again and that he is come back safely. Now if you excuse me, I have to use the rest room before I go to sleep." Exiting the room she headed down the hallways. _"Maybe I should've asked Ruki where the bathrooms were before she left. It's like finding a needle in a haystack."_ As she was continuing with her searching she slightly heard a conversation. Being quiet she peaked around the corner to see Ruki and she seemed to be talking to someone that Hikari was unable to see.

"Please tell me that you were able to find where my sister is being held." "I'm sad to say that I have at yet to find the location where she is being held at." Answered the unseen person but judging by the sound by their voice it was obvious that it was a male. "I promise though that I'll find her and bring her back to your family as soon as I am able to. Just keep up with your end of the bargain that we made." "Don't worry; I remember what we agreed on. All you should worry about is finding my sister before anything bad happens to her."

Before the conversation could go any further the two heard something hit the floor. Turning to the direction of the sound Ruki saw that it came from Hikari who had dropped her hairbrush. Not seeing the point of hiding anymore, Hikari came out from her hiding place but when she did she still couldn't see who the second person was except capturing a glimpse of the person before he disappeared into the shadows.

"I'm sorry about that. I was just looking for the restroom and I guess I got lost." Apparently falling for the lie, Ruki smiled and walked over to her. "That's all right. I would probably be lost to if I didn't live here. I'll show you where it is." As she followed Ruki, Hikari thought back to what she just heard and thinking back she thought that before the mysterious man disappeared she believe that she saw that he had brown hair. _"It couldn't possibly have been him. Could it?_

-  
-

Next Day…

"So you're actually willing to help us on this mission." spoke Takato as he was leader Hikari and the others to the living room. "Yes we do. I think that it's kind of share the responsibility of allow that man to get away with the little girl. After all, I was actually able to get her away from him before she was taken away again." exclaimed Takuya, who was the one who wanted to add a helping hand. "Maybe you should tell us everything that there is to know about the situation." "Yes, I believe you're right. If you continue to follow me I'll give you the answers that you wish to know."

Finally arriving to the living room they sat down on the seats with Takato sitting opposite of them. "First off, the little girl that was kidnapped, her name is Christina Nonaka. She is the youngest daughter of Mrs. Nonaka and the sister of Ruki Nonaka, who you already have met. The father had unfortunately passed away in a war a few years back. The man responsible for all this is Kai Berder. He was a former employee of the family but was fired when they found out that he was stealing money from the business. Before he could be caught he escaped but not before vowing revenge against the Nonaka family. And that's pretty much everything."

As soon as he said Takato said those words, Ruki entered the room carrying a tray of refreshments. "I hope that I'm not interrupting anything. I figured that you would like some refreshments." "Thank you, Ruki. We really appreciate it. Is there any other questions that you still wish to ask?" Neither Takuya nor Hikari had any questions but Izumi did.

"I was wondering about something that happened just before you showed up yesterday. Shortly after Takuya was able to free Christina and was taking on Kai, a female ninja dress completely in red showed up and apparently thought that Takuya was the one who was responsible for the girl being kidnapped and started to attack him. Mind telling us what you know about her? In case we run into her again." As Izumi spoke that Ruki almost spilled the tray but it went unnoticed by the others.

"That sounds understandable. No one knows who she is. All we know is that she goes under the name of Scarlet Ninja. She started appearing a few months ago. Has been said to be nothing more than a delinquent who thinks that their above the law. But in my opinion I believe that she is like a mask defender, who helps those who are unable to get it from the law or the government. I believe that's really honorable." "Okay then, so we don't have to really worry about this Scarlet Ninja. What we do have to worry about is finding out where Kai is holding the girl and at the moment we don't have any clues to go with." exclaimed Takuya who spoke the question that was on the mind of everyone in the room.

Unexpectedly, the sound of something striking the close living room doors and being the closest one to the door, Ruki opened them and saw that stuck on the door was a piece of paper that was held up by a dagger. Pulling the dagger out Ruki read the note and once she was finished she handed it to Takato. "I believe that you've just receive the clue that you were looking for." Taking the note Takato started to read the note.

"If you are still looking for the captive girl you will find her at an abandon vineyard by the riverbank. And after that all that it said is that it is from a friend." After finishing the note he handed it to the others so that they could look at it as well. "Well, should we take this bit of information and go to the place that's in the note or should we ignore it?" "I believe that we go for it. I mean, we don't really have any other leads to go on. We should at least check it out just in case."

Getting to his feet, Takato headed towards the door while securely strapping his naginata to his back. "Then let's go now. Maybe we'll get lucky and actually find Kai." Agreeing with their friend's words Takuya and the others got up as well and followed him out of the door but as they were leaving, Takato stopped and looked towards Ruki. "What about you Ruki? Are you coming with us or not? I mean, it's your sister after all."

"I'm afraid not. I think it's better that I stay behind and allows those who are able to fight go instead." Walking over she came to a stop in front of him. "Please Takato, bring back my sister. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to my sister."

Not liking to see his friend like this, he placed his hands on either of her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "I promise you that I'll bring her back to you Ruki. After all, I was paid to do such." Turning around he headed to leave but suddenly stopped. "Besides, I couldn't bear to see such a sad expression come across that angelic face of yours." Before she had a chance to respond he headed off to join the others.

-  
-

"Well, here we are." Indeed, they were just on the outskirts of the abandoned vineyard that was mentioned on the anonymous note. "There's no way to tell if anyone in there from here. We've got to sneak in and search it over." informed Takato was had seemingly had become the unofficial leader of the group.

"Perhaps we should split up into teams of two and check the place over. Takuya, you go with Izumi and Hikari, you'll come with me. We'll look around for an hour and if we don't find anything we'll meet back here and come up with something. Remember, if you do find something don't try to act like a hero and rush on in. Find the others so we'll have a better chance at whatever it is. Let's get a move on."

Agreeing to the plan split up and went with their respective partners. Carefully they entered the vineyard and were they were in Takuya and Izumi went one way and Takato and Hikari went the other which happened to lead to an even lower level of the vineyard. Taking the stairway they went down the lower level and being cautious of everything around them. "So, you actually know Daisuke?" asked Takato from out of the blue. "Uh, yeah I do. I believe that I already told you that."

"Hey, I don't mean any offense by it. I just meant that I can see why he spoke so highly about you." "What do you mean by that?" "I wasn't with him for a while but with the time that we traveled together he constantly spoke about the friends that he left behind and he specially spoke about a girl with brown hair that he hung with the majority of the time. Apparently you were an important person to him. I hope that you'll be able to meet up with him again in the near future." "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Continuing on in their searching they finally reach the bottom level and after searching through the entire area they didn't find a single thing. "There's absolutely nothing here. We might as well meet back with the others to see if they were able to find anything." Agreeing with that idea they headed back up and began to search after Takuya and Izumi. Returning back to where they agreed to meet back they saw that neither of them where there. After waiting for over a half an hour they still hadn't arrived.

"Something's not right here. They should've been back here by now." Another few minutes pass and still neither of them showed up. "That's it. We're going back in and find them." "But what if they're being held by the same person that kidnapped Christina?" asked Hikari as she followed Takato back into the vineyard. "Then I would suggest that you stay back because things will be getting messy."

Going back in they cautiously search the area that Takuya and Izumi walk off to. They didn't find anything until they came to a doorway that lead to some rafters that was over to another lower level that was different from everything else since unlike the rest of the vineyard, the whole place was decently clean up. Taking a closer examination of the area they spotted their two friends tied to a support beam but they weren't the only ones. Tied to the following beam was Christina, the girl that they were looking for. Apparently their anonymous source was correct.

Suddenly a new man appeared they immediately recognized him as Kai Bentson, the man that they were searching for. Staying in their hiding spot, Takato and Hikari saw that he was circling the two and in his hand was the same type of weapon that he was using when he first met up with Takuya and the others.

"So, I see that we meet again. I must admit that I'll never see you again." Crouching down he put the point of his sword at Takuya's throat. "Tell me though, how were you able to find my hideout. I left no clues that I was hiding out in this place, so how were you able to find me out?" Looking up at him with absolute no fear, Takuya stared up at him straight in the eye. "If you expect me to tell you anything then you'll be dead wrong. You won't be getting anything from me and there isn't anything that you can do to me that'll change my mind."

For awhile neither one of them said as they just tried to stare the other one down. It would be Kai that backed down first as he removed his sword away from Takuya's throat. "I believe that you're right about that. But can't you say the same for you're friend here?" Moving over to Izumi he places the side of his sword across her throat and was on the verge of slitting it. "Now tell me what I want to know or you're lovely friend here will have her throat slit from ear to ear."

If looks could kill then the look that Takuya was giving Kai would have died several ties over. Turning his gaze into the frighten eyes of Izumi he gave a defeated sigh. Just as he was going to speak a object came flying in and knocked the sword away. Taking a closer examination of the object that saved Izumi it was discovered that it was a sai. Looking over at where it came from the same Scarlet Ninja that they came across a day earlier.

"What is this? It seems as though you had some reinforcements with you. Oh well, I was hoping to deal with this masked girl for quite sometime." Leaving his two tied up captives he knelt down and picked up his fallen sword as well as the Scarlet Ninja's weapon. Walking over he squared off against the ninja. "Before we begin I have to ask a question. Why have you been so set on taking me in? What could I've possibly done to make you so determined?" The lady ninja didn't answer as she just remained silent. "Okay then. I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you."

Charging at her, Kai attempted to end it quickly with a swipe of his sword but the ninja was able to avoid it. With him missing with his attempt he tried again but with his opponent's own weapon. Just when it seemed as though he was going to strike, the ninja was able to deliver a blow to his wrist which resulted in him releasing the sai. With him dropping the weapon, Scarlet grabbed it from midair and was going to use it to strike but just as she did earlier, Kai avoided it by back flipping away.

"I'm very impressive. I believed that I would have a easy time with you. Apparently I was wrong." A wicked smile on his face he maneuvered himself over to the bounded Takuya and Izumi. With sword in hand he placed the point at them. "Why don't we skip the whole back and forth fighting and you just surrender? If you don't then I'll just have to put an end to these unfortunate bystanders." To better empathize his demand, he pressed the point of his sword on the throat of Takuya.

A tense moment passed before finally Scarlet was preparing to give in to Kai's demands. Still from their hiding spot, Takato was going to allow that to happen. Glancing over to Hikari he could tell that she was thinking along the same lines. "Do you happen to have any type of weapon on you?" Nodding her head she handed him her dagger that her brother gave her before leaving. With dagger in hand Takato quietly got up and taking aim he tossed it at his target.

Soaring through the air the dagger seemingly was going at Kai but in actuality it went towards the ropes that were holding their bound friends. Fortunately Takato's aim was good as it cut clear through the ropes. No longer being tied up, Takuya didn't waste the opening as he shoved Izumi out of harm's way and himself as while along the way was able to reclaim his sword. "Now let's see you fight without using someone as a shield."

Seeing that he lost his advantage and finally spotting Takato and Hikari as they started to walk down, Kai realized that he wouldn't stand chance against all of them he figured that he'll make their victory a hallow one. "You believe that you've won? But I'll make sure that your victory won't come without a price." Before any of them could respond he threw his sword with all his might at the still tied up Christina. They all tried to stop it but they wouldn't reach it in time.

Just as it seemed as though it was going to pierce through the little girl's body, someone stepped into the sword path and actually caught it with his right hand. "How dare you stoop so low as to attempt at killing a little girl who's also unable to define herself." Dropping the sword away from his now bloody hand, the unknown person turned around and began to untie Christina. "Are you okay?" Apparently being shocked by all that was happening the girl just nodded her head.

After confirming the girl's safety, unknown man turned back to Kai. To everyone's surprise the man kicked his sword back to him. "Pick it up your weapon. I don't fight someone when they're unarmed." Not allowing this opportunity to slip from his fingers, Kai grabbed his sword but reframed from attacking. _"What's the deal? He could've attacked me and I wouldn't have been able to stop him. What a fool. Now I'll make him suffer for his foolish error by killing him first. There's no way that we could stop me with that injured hand seeing as how it'll keep him from handling whatever weapon that he has."_

Feeling that it was now his best chance in stopping one of his obstacles he charged forward. Unfortunately for him was that just as it seemed as he was about to drive his sword into the unknown man's body he seemed as though he vanished from everyone's view. He wouldn't be gone for long as a sound came from above Kai. Looking up they saw the unknown man coming straight down onto him and with his uninjured hand, reached into his cloak and pulled out a weapon but no one could see it clearly as it all happen too quickly.

Within a blink of an eye, Kai was struck to the ground with such force that he actually bounce on the ground. There was no doubt on anyone's mind that he was now unconscious. It took sometime but Takato and all the others regained their senses as they slowly inch themselves over to the man who stopped the person that they were after. None of them said anything as they didn't know what to say. It finally would be Christina to speak up when she tugged on the pant leg of the man. Even though they still couldn't see his it was obvious that he was looking down at the little girl.

"Thank you for saving me from the bad man." It was small thank you but it apparently was good enough for the man as he knelt down and patted her on the head. "You're welcome little Christina. But save your thanks for your older sister as she was the one who had me come and rescue you." It was then that Hikari recognize who that voice belonged to. "Is that you Daisuke?"

Hearing the girl's question, the man got back to his feet and turned over to the others. "Well isn't this a surprise? Seeing you guys here was the last thing that I expected." Reaching up, the man grabbed his hood and pulled it down and it was revealed that the person was Daisuke. "What? Don't I get a hug or anything?" Not being to control themselves, both Hikari and Izumi rushed over and gave him a gigantic hug. Following his friends' example, Takuya went over but instead of hugging Daisuke, he simple just placed a hand onto of his shoulder. "It's good to see you man. It truly is."

"I knew it." spoke Takato which broke the tender reunion. "I just knew that you weren't serious about just leaving without trying to help." "I guess you knew more about me that I thought you did. But seriously you should also give your thanks to the person in red. She did after all intervene before I stepped in." It was then that all remembered the scarlet ninja who was still there but remained a safe distance away from all of them. "I believe that it's time for you to drop the personal girl." muttered Daisuke as he stepped in front of the group. "Wouldn't you agree Ruki?"

Hearing that the girl ninja staggered back a bit but seeing that there was no point of hiding anymore she reached for the bottom of her mask and slowly she pulled it off. When it came completely off almost all of them gasp in surprise as it was revealed that the person behind the mask was none other than Ruki Nonaka. "Apparently you weren't the only one who couldn't keep yourself hidden." Hikari or the others couldn't speak a word as they were overwhelmed by everything they just discovered. "Maybe we should continue this some place more appropriate."

-  
-

"So, you've been involved in this whole thing since practically the start?" asked Hikari. After giving the still unconscious Kai to the authorities the whole group headed back to the Nonaka home to discuss everything that has happen. "Pretty much." answered Daisuke as he was getting his injured hand attended to by Izumi.

"I happen to be separated from Takato and I happen to meet up with miss Ruki under her ninja getup. Before I could ask what the deal was she went after me. We fought each other for some time until it ended in a unofficial draw. It was then that she told me the reason why she began to fight me. Why don't you tell that part of the story Ruki?" Getting the nod Ruki, who was beside her sister, began to tell her side of the story.

"After we ended our small fight he demanded to know why I attacked him. I told him that I had to make sure what was said about him was true. You see, I heard about what he did in the Combat Tournament and I believed that he would be the one capable of saving my sister. He agreed to help but we both decided to keep his involvement a secret. That is why he pretended to just leave as so that he could help behind the scenes. Fortunately he was able to find where Kai was hiding and able to relay that information to us. You know the rest."

"Did anyone else know about this?" "No. No one else knew about this plan. Not even my mother. It was better that fewer the people that knew of plan the better. With the exception of the two there was no one else that knew." "Technically that's not true." mentioned Takato. "I wasn't sure but I had a feeling that there was more to what was going on. To be more precise there was someone or some ones who were doing the work that we couldn't do. Apparently I was correct."

"You mean that you knew all along what was going on and about my other persona?" questioned a shocked Ruki. "Like I said earlier, I wasn't certain. Besides, if I didn't say anything you probably wouldn't be so offended as I caught glimpses of you in that ninja outfit of yours." Ruki's response to that didn't come from words but from a stiff punch to his arm, however you could see a slight trace of blush on her face. "Now with this whole mess out of the way what's next for you Daisuke?"

"That's simple. I'm heading straight towards the place that I was going to before I even got involved with this whole kidnapped sister thing. Tomorrow morning I'll be leaving." "Not without us you're not." butted in Hikari. "Do you actually think that after it took us this long to find you, we're just going to let you head off by yourself again?" Looking at Takuya and Izumi it was obvious that they shared the same feeling towards the topic."

"Fine then, it looks as though I don't have any choice but to allow you to come along. But remember this; I'm not going to be there for you guys if there's some problem showing up." "Who said that we need you to keep a eye on us?" asked Takuya. "If you didn't know already, I was actually able to go move for move against Kai when we first met up with him. So understand that I can watch my own back as well as the girls if it's necessary." "All right, you made your point. Let's just some sleep and we'll be headed off tomorrow." With that said they all got up and headed off to their respected rooms to get some sleep as some of them would be heading towards an all determining event.

-  
-

Next Morning…

"Well, this is where we say our goodbyes." All of them were standing in front of the Nonaka home and Ruki, his sister and Takato were there to bid their friends farewell. "I guess it is." spoke Takato. "I have to say that it was an honor to meet you. Hopefully you'll see each other sometime in the future."

Showing his appreciation he put his hand in front of him. Returning the gesture Daisuke put his hand out and grabbed his friend's wrist which he did in returned. "I'll be looking forward to that. Maybe we can finish that match between us."

When he was done with that, Daisuke turned to the Nonaka sisters. "It was also an honor in meeting you two. I've got a feeling that there are still brighter things in store in your lives." He shook hands with Ruki and just as he knelt down to Christina she leapt forward and gave him the biggest hug that she could muster. After returning the hug he got back up and rejoined his other friends who had already said there goodbyes.

"Are you sure that you guys want to come along with me? I mean, there's still time for you to change your minds." "Would you stop in trying to make us leave." said Izumi to the surprise of the other two friends. "We've already made our decision so let's just get moving." Putting that to rest he started to walk off with the others following right behind. As they were leaving, Takato and Ruki stood there as they watched them leave.

"Do you think that he really does have a chance in what he's setting out to do?" asked Ruki to Takato. "To be honest, I'm not sure. The odds are definitely against him but I do believe he does have a slim chance in succeeding at what he's setting out to do. It's really up to the Gods above to decide on who comes out on top." A moment a silence went over them as they could no longer see their friends. "I've have to ask. Are you still going to be wearing that ninja outfit of yours?" Instead of receiving a smack as he expected, Ruki gave him a flirtatious smirk. "I might be. Just give me a good reason why I should."

* * *

Man, that was a long chapter wasn't it? Some of you might be wondering what is taking me so long to update this story. Well, to answer that, I waited to put this chapter up until I have the next few future chapters done. As of right now if I continue the way I am I should have this story within another two months. Of course, I wouldn't take that as 100 true. 


	16. Final Battle Approaches! Painful Memori...

At long last this story is coming to a close. I basically have the story finish and I promise that the few remaining chapters will be coming out once a week. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter as it helps to set up for the finale. Like usual, I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 16:  
Final Battle Approaches!  
Painful Memories Are Brought Forth

In an undisclosed location a servant lady was walking through the hallways of an extravagant mansion. Her destination was to the very end of the hallway that led to two large doors. Tentatively the servant push the doors open which lead to a huge room with the only source of light coming from a few lit torches that were scattered across the room.

In the very center was a chair that resembled a throne and sitting on it was a man but you couldn't see what he looked like since he was covered in shadow. That man was none other than the person who hired Takato to kill Daisuke. "My lord, I'm sad to say that we've gotten word that Mr. Matsuki, the man that you contracted has not completed his objective."

Knowing the reputation on her master's to his servants she readied herself incase he took his anger on her. However, to her relief he just remained in his seat and wasn't saying a word. "So, are you saying that Motomiya was able to defeat him?" "Actually, he teamed up Matsuki as they saved a village from a group of bandits. Currently they are no longer with each other but before going their separate ways Matsuki had informed Motomiya on the location of this place and we've got it on positive information that he's in fact heading towards this place."

The servant girl was now worried about her safety more so than ever as she knew that her master didn't want this situation to happen. "Very well then." spoke the master in a calm tome. "It couldn't be helped. Now leave me so I may mediate on the situation." Not wanting to risk a beating the servant girl quickly exited the room. As soon as she was gone the man went into a fit of rage.

"Damn it! He was supposed to be taken cared of before he even had a chance to find this place." Once he was calmed down he sat back down on his chair. Once regaining his composure he turned his glance to the right wall which had a sword in a sheath hanging from it. Looking more closely you could see that there was a slight imprint of what resembled a sword was right beside it. "Apparently I'll have to deal with this problem personal. And it'll be a problem that will be dealt with once and for all."

-  
-

"Come on Daisuke, slow down." Despite the pleas of his friends Daisuke continued his journey with the same fast pace since leaving Takato and Ruki. Throughout the while journey he had lost a breath but the same couldn't be said for his three friends who were barely able to keep up with him. "It'll be nightfall soon so we should really consider setting up camp for the night. After all, we won't be getting far if we can't see where we're going." said Takuya loud enough so that Daisuke would get the point.

Seeing that what his friend was speaking was the truth, Daisuke reluctantly stopped. "Fine….we'll make camp for the night. But we'll be heading back out early in the morning. Do I make myself clear?" Wanting nothing more than to get some rest, all three of them quickly agreed to the terms. Setting up camp went quickly as all four of them did their part. Soon they were all sitting around a roaring campfire which was cooking the food that they were able to capture earlier.

"Well, it's still too early to go to bed so what should we do for the time being?" asked Izumi. "We could tell some stories." answered Takuya. "The only question is what kind of story should we talk about?" While the two of them were quietly arguing about what they should talk about, Hikari glanced over to Daisuke who was just silently watching the campfire. "Why don't you go ahead and tell us a story Daisuke?"

Hearing that cause both Takuya and Izumi to stop their bickering and turn their attention to their quiet friend. After a while Daisuke turned his attention towards them. "I know what you really want me to talk about Hikari so why don't you spare me the hidden motive?" Seeing that she was found out Hikari looked away in embarrassment. "But I see that there's no point in hiding it anymore. I'll tell you everything that you want. About my past and why I'm so driven in this journey. It all started fifteen years ago.

-  
-

Flashback, Fifteen Years Ago…

"Okay Daisuke, let's do it one more time." Preparing himself a younger Daisuke griped his bokken - a wooden sword - tightly as he waited for what was to come. It finally came when a group of pebbles went flying towards him all at once.

Moving quickly he knocked each and every one away without much effort. "That was good son. You've definitely improved over these past few months." exclaimed an older man that was wearing the same black and white that Daisuke was wearing.

"Thanks dad, I really appreciate that. Do you think that I'll be as good as you are?" Enjoying the enthusiasm that he was showing, the father rubbed his hand over his son's head. "Who really knows? Maybe when you get older you might become one of the best sword masters that there ever will be. Now it's getting late so we should be heading back home before your mother rings are necks."

Hurrying back home they arrived to an average size cottage and in front of it was a middle age woman with light brown hair that went pass her shoulders but was tied in a simple ponytail and she was wearing a tan colored women's kimono. When she came into view, Daisuke went running towards her and got close enough the two of them gave each other a warm embrace. "Hey mom, did you miss us?"

Looking up he saw that his mom had a unreadable expression on her face which worried Daisuke as he thought that he did something wrong. In the end she broke the facade as she gave him a loving smile which made him relax.

"You should really stop frightening boy like that Suki." said Daisuke's father with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I can help it Kazuo. It's so easy to scare my boy. Besides, it serves him right for taking you out with him without bringing Kioko along." "Speaking of which, where's that daughter of ours?"

Before she had a chance to answer, a small blur went running by and actually knocked Daisuke down. "There you are brother. I miss you so much." spoke the person with a feminine voice. The person had short hair that only reached her shoulders and had the same hair color as the mother. She even had a similar kimono as she did. "Kioko, remember your manners and get off your brother this instant." ordered her father. Following her father's request, Kioko got back to her feet.

"Man, why do sisters have to be such a pain?" muttered Daisuke to himself as he got back to his feet. "Son, now be nice. Your sister just was happy to see you return. It's been a week since you and your father left to improve your training. Speaking of which, how did the training go anyway?" "You'd be amaze honey at how fast our son was learning. I telling you that sometime in the near future he might very well become one the of the greatest swordsmen that will ever be known."

Finally the family headed in and started to have dinner which allowed them retell stories and other stuff that had happen the week that they were separated. Soon it got late and they all headed for bed, not knowing that would really be the last time that they would be together.

Next Day…

"See you mom and dad. I'm to the river to do some early morning practice." Hearing a mumble of understanding from his still sleeping parents, Daisuke headed towards the door but was stop by his sister, who wrapped her arms around him. "Don't go brother. Please stay here." "Let me go Kioko. I have some practicing to do before lunch." "But I have a feeling that if you go something bad will happen."

Grabbing her hands, Daisuke was able to release Kioko's grip on him. "Don't be silly sis. Nothing going bad is going to happen. Besides, I'm only going to be gone for a couple of hours, what kind of trouble could possible happen?" After ruffling his sister's hair Daisuke headed off. But as he was heading off he couldn't shrug away the worry that his sister was feeling.

-  
-

"I think one more shall do it." Breathing out he began to climb to the top of a cliff that had a waterfall at its end, which flowed to a large river, Daisuke made sure that his bokken was fasten tightly to his waist.

Once that was done he took a deep breath and dove right off the cliff and into the river. Nothing seemed to happen until suddenly Daisuke literally jump from the water. When he reached the highest point of the jump he grabbed his bokken and in a quick fury he swung it around with mark precision.

Soon he crashed back into the river and when he resurfaces he swam over to where he put his shirt and kimono. Fastening them back on he headed towards the path of home until he notice a trail of smoke rising up from where his home was.

A fear of dread swept of Daisuke as he hurried back home as fast as his feet would take him. When he finally reached his destination and he couldn't believe his eyes. The entire house was absolutely destroyed as it resembled if a tornado gone through with some parts of it still on fire.

Not caring for his safety Daisuke rushed in, to find his family. "Mom…Dad...Kioko! Where are you guys!" Continuing his search he did see or hear any of them and after another ten minutes left the ruined house, which collapsed shortly after he exited. When he coughed out all the smoke that he inhaled he looked towards the few trees that were around and when his vision cleared up he nearly fainted.

There were both his parents as well as his sister hanging from the trees with ropes that were tied to their necks. Edging over reluctantly he saw that each one of them were cut up and beaten within an inch of their lives. It wasn't hard to tell that all of them had bleed to death which only helped in their hangings. Realizing that standing there in shock wasn't going to help; he removed the ropes from their necks and slowly laid them on the ground.

Just seeing the mangled bodies of what were once his family made Daisuke sick to his stomach but he had to suck it up since there was still something that he had to do and it was going to be the hardest thing that he ever had to do.

With a heavy sigh Daisuke began to dig up the ground and after nearly an hour had three holes big enough for three bodies. Not wavering for an instant he carefully placed his deceased family in each hole and then placed dirt over them. The whole time that Daisuke was doing this he didn't shed a single tear. Once he was done he kneeled in front of the graves and gave them a prayer. "It seems as though I came at a bad time."

Turning his attention away from the graves, Daisuke looked over his shoulder to see a man who was had to be in his late twenties. He had grayish colored eyes which stood out because of the short black hair that was as black as night but despite the shortness it was long enough to make a small ponytail in the back.

The outfit that he was wearing was a dark blue kimono with black pants. Strapped to his waist were two sheaths that contained fighting swords. "Whoever you are can you please leave? I'm not in any mood to deal with anyone at the moment." Instead of following his request the man stepped closer to the point were he was only a few feet behind Daisuke.

"You may not know this but I knew your parents for quite sometime." Hearing that statement immediately caught the interest of Daisuke. "Your parents were involved some big time stuff that you may not have known about. Unfortunately, it cause them to become the targets to some dangerous people and it looks as though they finally got them."

"If you came here to warn them or something like that, then I have to say that you're a little too late. So, if you have nothing else to say then leave." "My deepest apologizes; it's obvious that you're still mourning over your lost. But if you wish retribution against the ones that did this then may I suggest working for me?" Despite saying a word, it was obvious that Daisuke was thinking about it.

"You work for me I give you my word that I'll use all the power that I have in my disposal to find the ones responsible for your family's death. Also, I can train you so that you will be prepared to go against your enemies. If you are interesting in my proposal just follow me." Without a word the man turned around and began to leave. For the next couple of seconds Daisuke just stayed there in front of his family's graves in thought about what he was just asked.

Apparently coming to a decision he grabbed his bokken and stood to his feet. Taking one last glance at the three graves he drove the point of the bokken at the head of them and hurried over to departing man. "I made my decision and I decided to take you up on your offer." The man obviously heard him but continued walking.

"That's good to hear. Jest to tell you now, you will most likely have to do things that you never thought that you would ever have to do. Are you still willing to go through with this?" "Yes I am. However, before we even start, do you mind telling me what your name is?" "My name is Kado Hashi." "Kado you say? That means gateway doesn't it? Is there some kind of double meaning to that name?" "Maybe you'll find that out some day."

End of Flashback…

Taking a moment to allow what he just said to sink into his friends' minds Daisuke looked at each of their faces and it was easy to tell that they were surprise by what they just heard. It would be Izumi who would be the first to recover from the shock. "My word, I must say that was some story you just told. I never thought something like that ever happen to you."

"I admit that it was but I was able to manage." Not buying that for an instant Takuya spoke up. "There's more to the story than you've told us, isn't there?" Seeing that he couldn't hide it, he decided to tell the other half of his back story.

"For the next ten years I was under the wing of Kado as he taught me skills that I never thought existed. However, as the training intensive, so did my way of thinking. To test me he would send me out on mission, some of which were to eliminate people, telling me that they were involved in the same group of people who killed my family. Apparently I never argued with him since I was still vengeful from their untimely death. Things went like that for quite sometime but one even changed all that."

Flashback, Five Years Ago…

"Daisuke, I have another mission for you." Hearing that, Daisuke reluctantly went over to Kado to get his orders. "What type of mission is it this time?" "We've found another person that could have possibly been connected with your family's death. He lives a few miles away from Tokyo. Be warn though, this man is a highly skilled fighter that could give even you a challenge. If you wish I allow a small group of my soldiers with you to assist."

"No thank you. You should know that I prefer to do these things on my own. It shouldn't take me more than a couple of weeks to get there, do the job and come back to report to you." With that said he left so that he could complete what he was ordered to do.

True to his word, Daisuke arrived at his target's home within a week Using stealth he was able to sneak through the area and actually enter the home. Keeping quiet he slowly snuck through the place, looking for the person that he was after. As he was doing that, Daisuke saw that whoever this person was didn't appear to be some kind of killer. In fact, it looked as though it was nothing more than an ordinary family home and to help with his feeling he saw that in one of the rooms were three kids, two boys and a girl who could be no older than six or eight, which was the same age as his late sister.

Finally he found a large room that judged by the wide selection of weapons hanging from the wall it was the training room and at the far end of room with their back to him was apparently the person that he was sent to take care of. Quietly he pulled out his sword from his sheath and crept over to him. Prepared to end this in one blow he raised it over his head and was going to bring it down as fast as he could. "I'm surprise that a fighter as experience as yourself would actually attack someone from behind." exclaimed the man without even looking back.

Being taken by surprise from the sudden statement, Daisuke lowered his sword as he backed away from the person. "I guess that Kado finally sent someone after me." Getting to his feet the man turned to look at the person that was sent to kill him. He looked to be in his forties but despite age he still appeared to be in remarkable shape. "However, I am surprise that he would send only one person to deal with me. Are the rest of the men hiding out somewhere in my place?"

"No. I'm on my own. It's something that I prefer to do without assistance. Get yourself a weapon. I almost dishonored myself attacking you while your back was turned and without a weapon. I'm not about to make the same mistake twice." Slowly the man went to a nearby wall and picked out a simple battle sword. The two of them set themselves and without even saying a word went at one another.

Amazingly the two were seemingly even as neither one could get the upper hand. However, despite that Daisuke couldn't help but smile. "I must admit, you're skills are impressive. It's been sometime since I had another give me a decent fight." "The feeling is mutual. I can't help but get the feeling of déjà vu. It's as though I've faced someone with a similar sword style as yours. Tell me, what your name is?" "If you must know, it's Daisuke Motomiya."

That must've caught the man by surprise as he had a wide eyed expression on his face. "Did you say Motomiya? Are you by any chance were you related to Kanzo Motomiya?" "That was my father. How did you know him?" Moving away from Daisuke, the man went over to a small dresser that was in the corner of the room. Opening one of the compartments he pulled out what looked like a photograph. "This may shed some light for you."

Handing the picture over, Daisuke saw that it was indeed a photograph of the man but he was much younger than the present and he wasn't the only one in the photo. Along with him was a lady that he could only guess to be his wife and on the other side of him were two people that he knew quite well. "Okay, think it's time for you to tell me who actually our and why you're in this photograph alongside my parents."

"The names Makato and ten years ago I was part of a group known as Freedom Law, which was people who went out and stop those who were doing wrongs to innocent people. We did some incredible work but the one that perhaps did the best was none other than your father." "What you said can't be true. My father never mentioned anything of this to me before his death." "That was because he wanted to wait until he believed that you were ready to join us. Unfortunately, someone took him out before that day came and I think that we both know who that person was."

"Are you telling me that Kado was the one who killed my parents as well as my sister?" "I'll answer your question with one of my own. Who was the first person that you discovered your family's death?" "Then if what you're saying is true then why didn't he just kill me instead of bringing me into his group?" "If you were in his place what would be the better way of getting revenge on one of his greatest annoyances, take him out quick or unbeknownst to the person make him do his dirty work and take out the very people that his father worked with?"

All of this was too much for Daisuke to take as he dropped his sword to the ground and fell to a knee. _"It can't be true. I couldn't have possibly killed good men for the person who was truly responsible for the death of my parents. But for some reason I believe in what Makato is saying."_ "The question that you must asked yourself Motomiya is after hearing what you just heard what are you going to do now?"

Grabbing his sword Daisuke got back to his feet. "I suggest that you take your family and get as far as you can from here as you can. Just hideout and don't do anything that would draw attention to yourselves. I'm going back to deal with some retribution."

-  
-

"Well Motomiya, were you able to complete your mission?" asked Kado as soon as Daisuke had returned. "Yes I did. I had some difficulty but I was still able to eliminate the target." It sickened Daisuke to even see let alone speak to the bastard responsible for what happened to his parents. However, he knew that now wasn't the time to deal with him. He'll just have to wait until he had a better chance in taking him out. "It's funny that you said that you dealt with your target when in fact you allowed him to escape." "Excuse me, I don't know what you mean."

"Oh I do believe that you do." Getting out of his chair, Kado grabbed the sword that was leaning beside his chair. "Did you truly believe that I'd allow you to go on your missions without having someone there to make sure that you actually completed them?" Seeing that there was no point in lying, Daisuke removed his sword from his sheath, ready to fight if necessary.

"Shortly after leaving Mr. Makato's place, one of my more loyal fighters went in and took care of him along with his family." Hearing that his attempt in saving the man who showed him the truth was all in vain infuriated Daisuke however he was still able to maintain his composure. "Do you mind telling me who was the one who took out Makato?" "It doesn't matter really. He completed the job that you choose not to complete. The question is what do I do with you now?"

Daisuke didn't allow him to come out with an answer as he charged at him, hoping to take him out quickly. The maneuver proved to be pointless as Kado easily blocked the shot. "You actually think that you can actually take me on? Remember, I taught you mostly everything that you know but I didn't teach you everything that I know." "I don't give a shit you say. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my family."

Despite the determination that Daisuke was showing it prove useless as every one of his attempted attacks were being blocked. It looked as though Kado was finally becoming fed up and took the offensive as he knocked Daisuke almost clear across the room.

"Don't you remember when you first met me you discovered that my named stood for gateway you asked why I was chose that name?" Stepping over the prone body of Daisuke he went ahead and kicked him in the gut. "Well, to answer your question, it stands for what I do." Lifting his sword over his head and was ready to bring it down on Daisuke.

"I'm the bringer of death and I'm their gateway to hell." In one fluid motion Kado brought his sword down but just before it could make contact Daisuke lifted his sword over his head and was now in a test of strength of power against Kado. "Give it up Daisuke. There's no chance of you beating me." "You might be right about me not being able to beat you but that's only for the time being."

With a burst of adrenaline Daisuke was able to push Kado back and was able to lose his footing for a bit. Not allowing the chance to get away from him he threw his sword like a javelin at Kado. Seeing the sword coming at him he was able to dive to the ground just as it passed him by only the smallest of margins.

"You must be desperate to do such a move Motomiya. Did you actually believe that would take me out?" Getting back to his feet Kado saw that Daisuke was nowhere to be seen. _"I guess you choose to run and fight another day didn't you Motomiya._" Walking over he grabbed what once was Daisuke's sword. _"Then I guess will settle this another time but there won't be any running if we ever met again."_

-  
-

End of Flashback…

"And that's all of it." Judging the shocked looked on his friends' faces it was easy to tell that they were even more than were earlier. "For the last five years I've made it my mission in taking out every single member of Kado's group. As of now I've been successful in doing so since I dealt with all of them except for three. But that has changed since I might you guys." That statement really caught Hikari, Takuya and Izumi by surprise.

"It started by taking care of Shen in that first city that we went to together. Then it was Jin Kata who I defeated in the tournament. A day after defeating him I paid him a visit in the police holding cells and was able to get him to tell me where Kado has been hiding out for the last five years. The rest you know is history. Now if you excuse me, I want to be left alone for a while."

Not even waiting for a response, Daisuke got up and headed further into the woods leaving his friends to think about what they just discovered about their friend. "Can you believe what we just heard?" asked Izumi. "I mean, we kind of figured that he had an interesting past but did any of us actually could ever imagine if would actually be like that?"

"That just helps to show prove that despite all the hardships that he has gone through Daisuke has still been able to keep the goodness in him and fight for what is right." answered Takuya. "Wouldn't you say so Hikari?" When there was no response both Takuya and Izumi turned around and saw that Hikari was nowhere in sight. "That's strange. She was just here a moment ago. "Where could she have possibly gone?" "I think I have a good feeling where she went." replied Izumi with a knowing smirk on her face.

-  
-

Deeper in the woods Daisuke was sitting on a fallen log just listening to the quiet tranquility of the nature around him. "Are you coming out anytime soon Hikari?" Slowing coming out from behind a tree was Hikari. "Why am I not surprise that you were able to tell that I was hiding?" Walking from her hiding spot Hikari heading over to where he was sitting.

"You know this sword. This reverse blade sword is in a way a simple of what I'm fighting for. The sword that sword that I used all those years under Kado's wing I slay so many people and it still sickens me to know that spilled the blood of innocent people who were only trying to keep the world safe. I believe that the only way that I'll be able to get retribution for what I did to them is by stopping the one who was responsible for me going after them or at least die trying."

"Don't talk like that Daisuke. It's true that you did some wrong things but they weren't entirely your fault. You discovered that you doing something wrong and you tried to fix it. Just remember that you aren't the man that Kado tried to make you out to be. You're a man with a good heart and willing to help those who are in need of help. With every person that you have encounter you have shown them that there are still good people out there trying to make the world a better place."

Being deeply touched by her words, Daisuke placed his hand on Hikari's shoulder. "Thank you Hikari. I truly appreciate your words of kindness." "You're welcome. What are friends for? Now why don't we go back to the camp and get some reason. After all you have a big thing coming up tomorrow." Getting up the two of them headed back to Takuya and Izumi where they went to sleep knowing that soon they would be involved in something that very will change them for the rest of their lives.

* * *

I hope that this chapter helped to explain the background information about Daisuke and why he was doing what he was doing throughout the story. Before I go, here are some info on the meaning of the names that I used. 

Kazuo: Manof Peace  
Suki: Loved One  
Kioko: Happy Child  
Kado: Gateway  
Hashi: Bridge


	17. Only One Swordsman Shall Remain

Here it is. As I promise, here's the next chapter to my wanderer story. The long await battle between Daisuke and the person that he has been searching for so long. I hope that the fight will do justice to how long I made you all wait. As with all the previous chapters, I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 17:  
Only One Swordsman Shall Remain

As soon as the sun creaked into the sky Daisuke and the others resumed their journey, only stopping for rest when it was absolutely necessary. By continuing this process they arrived at their location close to nightfall.

"This is it you guys. It has been over five years to get here but at long last I've finally got the chance that I was searching for. I won't lie to you; this will be a dangerous fight that will definitely result in someone meeting their maker. I won't hold it against you if you don't want to bare witness to it and leave." Instead of answering with words they chose to answer by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If you actually think that after all the stuff that we've been through together that we would let you do this on your own then you're more crazier then I though you were." exclaimed Takuya. "I agree with Takuya" added Izumi. "We're your friends and we aren't going to let you do this on your own." Hearing their response, Daisuke turned towards Hikari feeling that there was something that she wanted to add. "I believe you already know my answer. Also, after all the times that you been there for us it's the least that we can do for you."

Not needing to one another the four of them heading bravely into the mansion. As they moved along they saw that the place looked completely empty. "What's the deal here?' questioned Izumi. "Did Kado get away before we got here? I mean, there's not a single person here." "No, he's here, I know it." answered Daisuke. "This has always been Kado's problem. He's so damn egotistical that despite probably knowing that we're here he'll just wait until we come to him, believing that I won't be able to stop him. I guess I'll just have to prove him wrong."

They continued to search the mansion and soon they came to a long hallway that went to two large doors. "I guess this is the place. I mean, this is just like him to have something intimidating out so any trespassers might become worried to face him." Not allowing this obstacle to stop him, Daisuke definitely pushed the doors open and was greeted by the sound of a person clapping.

"Welcome Motomiya. It has sure been a while since we've last met." The origin of the voice was quickly discovered to be at the throne like chair, where a man emerged from the shadows. "I also notice that you've brought some friends with you and I must say that you got some good taste if I do say so." The perverted stares that Kado was giving Hikari and Izumi cause the two girls to shudder in disgust.

"Leave them out of this Hashi. This is only between me and you. Leave them out of this." "Very well Motomiya. Besides, it'll be amusing to allow your friends to watch me put an end to your life." While Kado was getting up he reached at the side of the chair to pick up two sheathed up swords. Tying one to his sash he removed the other from its sheath.

"Remember this Daisuke? It's the sword that you used to kill all those people that I sent you out to kill. It's also the one that you used to distract me so that you could escape me which resulted in you having to depend upon on that pathetic reverse blade that you're now using. What would've possessed you in choosing that kind of weapon?"

"I have my reason. After I got myself away from you I returned to what was once my home and I discovered the actual sword that my late father used as part of Freedom Law. As I use it I carry the spirit of him and the rest of my family that you slaughtered." "Well, that was quite a touching story but remember this. You're father may have use that sword to fight people like me and look where he ended up."

That comment infuriated to the point that he was about to charge for an attack but was able to regain his cool before he actually did so. Surprisingly, Kado tossed the sword that he was holding over to Daisuke. "Pick up the sword Motomiya. You know that you want to." Being hesitantly, Daisuke finally picked up the sword and pulled it out from the sheath. "That's right. Doesn't it feel good to have that sword in your grasp again?"

You could cut the tension with a knife as everyone awaited for what Daisuke would do next. Suddenly, without warning, he threw the sword away from him and because of the force that he used the sword went straight to the wall where it actually embedded nearly halfway into it. "No thank you. I prefer to never use that sword ever again and use the one that once belonged to my father. Then when I beat you I'll be getting retribution for his death." "If that's what you wish to do then so be it. I promise you though, once this is over you'll be in the afterlife like your family."

Pulling his sword from his sheath, Daisuke readied himself. "Takuya, stay back and protect the girls. And whatever you do don't interfere. This has to be a fight between just me and Kado. I hope that you can understand." Taking his own sword out, Takuya placed himself in front of Hikari and Izumi. "Don't worry Daisuke. I understand why you got to this and I hope that you come out of this okay."

Glancing over his shoulder, Daisuke nodded in reassurance to Takuya as well as Izumi. However, before he turned back he locked his eyes onto the eyes of Hikari. Neither of them had to say a word as he gave her a look as if to say 'I promise that I'll return'. Returning his attention towards the matter at hand, he readied himself for what was to come.

Without even saying a word the two charged at one another. With swords in hands they tried to take the other out with as quick as possible but all of their attempts were blocked. Things went like this for almost a half an hour with neither one gaining the clear advantage.

"I hate to admit it Motomiya but you've have improve greatly. I guess all of those battles that you have had have made you a better swordsman." "You're not so bad yourself. However, I'll still take you down for all those you have slain." "I believe that you're in no position to judge my ways." "What do you mean by that?"

"Since you have gotten here you've basically called me a stone cold killer. I'm not saying that it isn't true but in some way the same could be said about you. After all, how many people did you kill just because I said they could've been connection with your family's death? 10? 20? And while all that you did it without so much as care in doing it. So, take a good look at yourself before you call anyone a killer."

Throughout all this Daisuke remained silent with his head bowed slightly down. "What's the matter Motomiya? The truth is too much for you to deal with?" "You did make a few good points there Kado. However, you were wrong about one thing." "Oh really? And what I may ask was it?"

"When I had to take the lives of all those people I did feel remorse for what I did. Not once did I not wish that there was some other way to get over the pain of having to seeing ones family dead and hanged when you were only entering manhood then have to put their bodies into the earth but I was so consumed by anger and revenge to find it. I know that I have a lot to atone for but no matter how long it takes I will find a way to pay for the sins that I committed and I will start by taking you out of this world so that the gods can pass their judgment on you."

Returning into a fighting stance, the two readied to resume there match. _"I can't allow my emotions to get the better of me. If I wish to even survive I need to keep a clear and focus on the matter at hand."_ Looking more closely at the stance that Kado was in, Daisuke came up with a decision. _"The fighting stance that he's in is almost flawless. If I try to go at him from any direction I'll most likely be taken out quick. That only leaves me with only one course of attack."_

Gripping the hilt of his sword tightly Daisuke charged into the battle. Seeing as a chance to end it, Kado went for one mighty swing from the side but it proved pointless as Daisuke crouched down to avoid the blow then with all the strength that he could muster leapt into the air. Reaching the limit of the jump he began to fall back down. As he was falling he began to spin around at a furious pace. To Hikari, Takuya and Izumi immediately know what was coming.

"He's going to do it." exclaimed Takuya. "He's actually going to do the Cyclone Slash. If he connects with it he'll sure to win." "I wouldn't be so sure about that Takuya." muttered Hikari whose eyes hadn't left scene of the battle. "What I mean is that we don't know the full skill of Kado. So until it happens we should always consider the possibility that the worst could happen."

Gathering all the strength that he could muster, Daisuke spun straight down on Kado and just when it looked as though his move was going to connect, Kado moved to the side only missing getting hit by the narrows of margins. Having his big time move come out empty cause Daisuke to faultier for a few moments which gave Kado enough of an opening to get the advantage as he thrust his sword right into his sword with such force that it actually came out from the other side.

With a sadistic smile on his face, Kado swiftly pulled the sword out that was nearly covered in Daisuke's blood. "Ah, did that hurt?" To the disgust of everyone he brought the bloody sword to his lips where he actually licked the blood off of it. "I sure hope that it did."

Clutching his injured shoulder, Daisuke swallowed up the pain and by the look in his eyes seemed readied to continue fighting. "Come on Daisuke, did you actually think that I haven't been keeping taps on you from time to time? I mean, did you believe that Jin was the only person that sent to that silly tournament that you won?" "So are you telling me that there was another person that was competing in it?"

"I'm afraid not. That person's only had one job and that was to keep a close eye all the combatants that was involved. So, in case they became a threat to me someday I would have some insight on there fighting ability. That's how I knew about your little Cyclone Slash maneuver." Instead of seeing a look of dread on his face like he hoped, Daisuke had a look on his face that closely resembled a smirk.

"I hate to admit it but that was some idea that you did." Removing his hand away from his wound, Daisuke saw that basically his entire hand was covered in his very own blood. "Think about it. While you had other people do your dirty work by taking me and my friends out, you stayed back here like a coward, gather whatever type of information that you could gather from anyone who could probably take you out. Quite the brilliant plan you had. A cowardly one I must say but still a brilliant one."

By the type of tone that he was using it was obvious that Daisuke was trying to raise the anger of Kado and it appeared to be working as he body was starting to shake from the anger that he was trying to keep inside. "I guess I shouldn't really be that surprise. After all, the plan did come from a man who had a kid to do the work that he apparently couldn't do himself."

That was all it took for Kado to finally lose his composure as he attempted to take Daisuke's head off with a blow that could hardly be seen by anyone's eyes. Thankfully Daisuke could see it coming and was able to block it with his sword. However, despite the fact that he was able to cancel out the blow it still left a impact as when the two swords hit it actually cause both to crack a little.

In spite of this the two fighters were still willing to continue as they resumed their assault and as this went the condition of their swords were getting worst. It was obvious to anyone watching that it would only be a matter of time until one or both of their weapons would become useless.

"Give it up Daisuke. You have no chance in winning with that pathetic sword of yours on the verge of breaking." "The same could be said for you Kado. But we both know that neither one of us will give up until the other is no longer breathing. Thus, let us not talk and continue this deceive fight."

In an unspoken pact the two resumed their battle and just like they thought both of their swords were on the verge of breaking. _"I can't keep this up for much longer. It'll be only a matter of time until this sword completely breaks and unfortunately it'll happen sooner than his. I have to think of something quickly to end this. The only problem is that my sword won't be able to sustain the impact of any serious attack that would end the fight."_

It was then that Daisuke saw that right behind Kado was the sword that he threw into the wall before the whole thing started. _"I have a plan. It might be a crazy one but I don't have any other choice then to try it. I just hope that it'll be effective enough to work."_

Ignoring the pain that he was getting from his injured shoulder he grabbed the hilt of his sword with both hands and charged back into the fight. Seeing that Daisuke was going to attempt a straight charge, Kado went into the best defensive position that he could do which was somewhat difficult as the pain that he was getting from the battle were at last getting to him.

Time seemed to slow down as Daisuke went directly towards Kado. When their swords the force finally became too much for one of them as Daisuke's sword broke completely in two. With this new development it allowed Kado to go on the offensive by delivering a slash that went almost completely down Daisuke's back as he skidded across the floor.

"At last, I've won." cheered Kado who seemingly had victory at hand. "I have at long last dealt with the thorn that has been a thorn in side for so long." After his gloating he turned his attention towards Hikari and the others. "Now which one of you fools wish to be the next one to die?"

Both Hikari and Izumi were now trembling in fear as they just witness there friend apparently being killed. Swallowing up the fear that was nearly consuming his body, Takuya stepped in front of the girls and was seemed prepared to protect them to the very end. "Ah, I see that you're share the same type of bravery that Daisuke showed. How unfortunate though that you also share in his stupidity by actually willing to challenge. Why don't you join me instead and I may spare the lives of the young ladies.

For a moment it looked as though Takuya was actually considering the offer only because it would mean that both Hikari and Izumi would have their life's spare. "Don't even think about it Takuya." screamed out a voice. Looking over to where it came from he was shock to see that it actually came from Izumi. "Whatever you do don't even consider that man's offer."

"At least if I accept at least you and Hikari will be safe." "But at what price? You'll have to become a killer." As she said this she was getting to the verge of breaking down as a few tears were coming out the corners of her eyes. "Did you already forget what happen when Daisuke accepted a similar deal? He went through numerous hardships that he continued to deal with to this very day. So please, don't repeat his mistakes. I rather die knowing that you'll be the same person that I care for."

Being taken back by the emotion that she was using, Takuya turned completely around to be face to face with her. "Izumi? I didn't know that you felt so strongly about this." Using his hand he lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him in the eye. "If that's what you truly feel then so be it. I'll fight to the very end instead of you looking down on me." As if fueled with a new adrenaline, Takuya readied himself to go out to protect the ones that he loved.

"Ah, what a sweet moment that was. It's unfortunate that I will have to end it by ending all of your worthless lives." Continuing his slow walk towards his prey he was prepared to start the slaughter until he spotted the look that was on Hikar's face as it showed no signs of fear. "What's the matter little girl? Have you become so frightful that it has cause you to become numb to what's going to happen?" "No, it isn't that. I was thinking about what's going to happen to you once Daisuke gets you."

Kado didn't really know what she meant by the remark until he turned back around and saw that Daisuke was not only alive but was slowly heading towards the sword that was embedded into the wall. Not wanting to allow his enemy the chance to regain whatever composure he had left, Kado quickly spirited towards him. "You're like a cockroach. You just don't know when to keel over and die."

Not allowing the knowledge that Kado was coming towards him to finish the job, Daisuke was finally reached the sword. Grabbing onto the hilt he use whatever strength that remained in his body attempted to pull it out from the wall and gradually it began to come out.. However, it looked as though it wouldn't do him any good as Kado was fast approaching him. Summoning whatever strength that remained in his body he at last was able to pull the sword and without even turning around twisted the sword around where he thrust it back as it hit its target.

Time seem to stand still as the body of Kado was slumped over the battered form of Daisuke as his sword had pierced right through his enemy's body. Despite that Kado was still alive but only barely. Coughing up some of the blood that was in his throat he lifted his head slightly up.

"Well done Daisuke. I guess you were the better man in this match. It's just a shame that we won't have a chance to have another one to see who was truly better." It was obvious that by the sound of his voice that Kado was on the verge of entering the afterlife. "I know that it might not mean anything to you but for a time I did consider you like a brother. And despite that you betrayed me I was proud that you had the strength to continue come after me. Don't forget what you've been through as it allowed you to become the man that you are."

Those would be Kado's the last words as he completely slumped over Daisuke. Shrugging the now dead body off, Daisuke turned to Hikari and the others and staggered over to them with the sword being dragged on the ground behind him. He only went a few feet until fatigue and all the injuries that he suffered took their toll on him as he collapsed to the ground.

Rushing for to their fallen friend they went to see what his condition was. "How is he? Is he…?" Hikari couldn't even finish her question as the mere thought of it made her fear about what the answer could be. Putting the back of his hand to his friend's face, Takuya got the answer. "No, he's merely unconscious." Cradling his hurt spent friend, Takuya lifted him up. "We're done here. Let's go home."

* * *

There it was. I hope you enjoyed what I did in this chapter. Now all that's left is to do the wrap up to this story and I'll promise that the second to last chapter will be on by next week. Until then, leave a review and tell me what you thought about everything in general. 


	18. Resting Up Before Searching For Atonemen...

A little advance notice before you read. There is no fighting in this chapter. It's just a way to wrap up the story, that's all. Even though I stated this so many times but I need to repeat it. I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 18:  
Resting Up Before  
Searching For Atonement

"So, how's the patient doing?' "Amazingly well I must say." answered the doctor. It had taken them a week but Takuya and the others had returned back to Tachi's dojo with a battered Daisuke. Soon after they arrived a doctor was summoned to check on their fallen friend's injuries. At the moment both Takuya and Izumi were outside the patience's room as they got the diagnosis from the doctor.

"I must say that I'm surprise at how fast his wounds are healing. He's a remarkable man." "You wouldn't be too far off about that. I wish to thank you for your help in checking on our friend." Returning the complement the doctor headed out, leaving the two behind.

"Well, that's one less worry that we've got to deal with we can consecrate on other things. Where's Hikari? I thought for certain that she would be here to find out if Daisuke would be all right." "That's for certain but she said that there was something that she needed to discuss with someone and there was no other time to do it then now. Let's just hope that she gets whatever she's looking for."

-/-/-/-/-

"How could you possibly go ahead and lie to me about something like this!" It was obvious that there was a headed discussion going on in the room as Hikari was having an argument with her brother Taichi about his involvement in hiding Daisuke's past. "Take it easy sis. Aren't you being a little too emotion about this?" "How can I not? I mean, you knew about Daisuke's past ever since we brought him here and chose not to tell anyone about it. Mind telling me why you didn't?"

"First off, it wasn't completely my decision on keeping that information a secret. Both me and Daisuke thought that it was wise that we keep it hidden from everyone so no one would try step in and get involved in something that they weren't prepared for." "Oh, and that plan worked quite well seeing as though me, Takuya and Izumi still headed off to follow Daisuke. Mind explaining why you didn't try to stop us then?"

"Because I knew it would be pointless. If I said no you guys would've just snuck off without telling us. At least with us letting you go you knew that you had the support all those who care about you.. Fortunately all of you guys returned without any serious injury. All of you except for one that is." A moment of silence developed over the two siblings as neither one knew where the direction of the conversation should go to now.

"So you knew about Daisuke's past and the things that he's done. Then tell me why you allowed your own sister to stay in contact with him?" "Believe me I did have my doubts about where he truly stood. But after we had that private talk the day he arrived I understood where he was coming from and decided that I should do my best in accomplishing his mission. Also, I could tell that there was a strong connection forming between you and him."

Hearing her brother saying something like that caused Hikari to blush heavily. "Connection! What on earth are you talking about?" "Oh come on. This is your brother you're talking to. Don't you think I would tell when my little sister was starting to become infatuated with someone?" Hikari couldn't come up with any type of response as she knew that what her brother had said was true.

"Listen, I'm not telling you what you should do about your feelings for him. Just knew that sooner or later you'll have to come clean by telling him about it. It really depends on when you believe the times is right to express what you feel." Hikari merely kept quiet as she allowed the words of advice to seep into her head. "How about we save the rest of this conversation for another day and go visit our mending friend?" Hikari simply nodded her head as she followed her brother to see their friend.

-/-/-/-/-

Two Weeks Later…

"Well, how are you feeling today Daisuke?" asked Takuya. It had been sometime since their return and amazingly the injuries that Daisuke had suffered were healing quite quickly. His health improved so much that he was almost to the point where he could walk around without much pain. At the moment, Daisuke was laying on his stomach as both Izumi and Sora were cleaning his wound and putting a fresh bandage on it.

"I'm doing quite well I must say. My condition has done so well that I hardly feel any sort of pain." However, right after those words Sakura, who was sitting beside her mother, leaned over and unfortunately she leaned too far which resulted in her landing right on top of Daisuke's wounded back. Because of this it resulted in a jolt of pain to shoot throughout Daisuke's body.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Daisuke. I should've really been keeping an eye on her." exclaimed Sora as she quickly lifted her daughter off her injured friend. "It's okay Sora. It didn't hurt all that much." Despite that it wasn't visual it was obvious that hurt him greatly as he gave his response through clench teeth.

Once they were done putting a new bandage on his back, Daisuke put his kimono back on and got to his feet and it was about that time when Taichi entered the room with Hikari following close behind. "Daisuke, there's something I think I need to ask you. With your injuries quickly healing what's next for you now that you've completed what you set out to do for the last few years?"

"I've been giving that a lot of thought and I have come to a important decision." Walking over to the far side of the room, he picked up the sword that he used to finish his fight against Kado. He had gotten his reverse blade fixed but when asked why he refuse to carry it around he would just say that it wasn't the right time for him to start carrying it around again.

Picking up the sword he looked at it for a few seconds before turning back to the others. "I've decided that in a way to make penance for the sins that I've done while under the service of Kado I am going to confront the families of the people that I killed. Once I have met them I'll hand them the very sword that was use to slain their love ones and allow to have the chance to do the same thing to me."

"Are you sure that a wise thing to do Daisuke?" questioned Takuya as he asked the question that was on the mind of everyone else. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. However, it is something that I feel I must do." "When are you plan on leaving since there's nothing that we can do to change your mind?" "Depending on the conditions of my injuries, I'll be leaving by tomorrow afternoon." No one said nothing as each one of them allowed what they just discovered to sink in.

-/-/-/-/-

Next Day…

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Standing in front of the Kamiya dojo was Daisuke as he was across from his friends. "Remember this isn't really a goodbye, it's just a little separation until we meet again." Walking closer he prepared to say his farewells to each of his friends respectively.

"Takuya, keep up with that training of yours. I have no doubt that you'll become a swordsman that won't be forgotten." "Thank you Daisuke, that means a lot coming from you. Also, if I ever lose sight on why I continue with my training I'll just think back to the things that you have done and that will be all the encouragement that I'll need to continue." Once the two shook hands and a manly hug, Daisuke went over to Izumi.

Before he even had a chance to say a word she threw her arms around him to embrace him in a loving hug. It took a few moments to recover from the sudden show of affection to return the embrace. "I think there's not much I could possibly say to you that wouldn't result in Takuya giving me some sort of retaliation." That little joke caused everyone to let out a small chuckle.

"But I do want to thank you for treating both me and him after the battles we had to endure. To show you how much I appreciate it, I have something to you and it's for your ears only." Leaning over he placed his lips beside her ear. "I'm in no position to talk but you better decide on when you're going to tell a certain someone about how you feel for them. If you wait too long you could lose your chance." Stepping back he could see a faint blush come across Izumi's face. Not wanting to embarrass her anymore he moved onto Sora who had Sakura in her arms.

"I didn't remember much about my mother that long but when I see how you with your daughter helps me to remember that like you she was a loving and caring woman and I wish that you two could of have the chance to meet each other." "Thank you Daisuke, that means a lot to me." Reaching over she placed a motherly type kiss on his cheek.

Shifting his attention, Daisuke looked to the little one that was in Sora's arms. "Take care little Sakura. You remind me of my late sister but I had a feeling that if she was given the opportunity should would have turned out to be a extraordinary young girl like you're going to be someday." Placing a hand on her head, he softly ruffled her hair before moving onto her father, Taichi.

"I'm grateful for all that you have done for me in putting my past to rest. There's no doubt that it wasn't for the aid that you gave me I would still be searching for Kado. I don't care how long it'll take but I promise you that I will repay the debt."

"Don't worry about it. I think you making sure that the ones that I care about were protected when they were with you is all the repayment that I need." Much like he did with Takuya just a short while ago, both Daisuke and Taichi shook hands and shared a brief hug and it was when they separated that Taichi notice something. "You're not taking your reverse blade sword? Why aren't you taking it with you?"

"The reason why is that I just don't feel right in carrying that with me especially with what I am planning on doing on this quest of mine. So, for the time being I think I'll leave it here. It'll just be another reason for me to come back." As he said this he glanced over to Hikari who was standing a bit away from everyone else. Moving away from him, Daisuke headed towards what possibly going to be the hardest goodbye that he would have to give.

"I guess it's our turn to say goodbye." "I believe so." Neither really knew what to say to the other as they tried to figure out where to go with next. At last, it would be Hikari who would start things off. "Before you go there's something that I want to say to you. I'm grateful that you came into my life. Despite all the crazy and dangerous moments that we experience I wouldn't trade it for anything if it meant we never met one another." Stopping for a second she collected herself as she was preparing for what she wanted to say for quite some time.

"I understand that you have to leave but I have to tell you something that I needed to say to you for a long time. The thing that I need to say is that I lo-" Before she could finish it, Daisuke silenced her by placing a finger to her lips. "That is not necessary Hikari. I know what you're going to say but you don't need to tell me, not at the moment at lease. Just know that the feeling is mutual."

Leaning over he gave a kiss to Hikari's lips that was strong enough that she could feel it. Turning around he began to walk away. Before he disappeared from sight, Daisuke looked back to the people that he considered his new family. Giving them each one last look he continued his departure with the same thought going through his head as the ones that he cared for. _"I hope that we meet up again one day."_

* * *

First off, I know that there was no real action in it but what do you really expect since I took out the main villian in the previous chapter? Despite that I hope you like what I did. Now, there's only one chapter left and that will be it. 


	19. Journey Finished! Returning To Those Yo...

At long last, after over a year I have finally finished this story. I'll admit that there were times when I wanted to leave this story unfinished but I just couldn't do that and to be honest, I'm glad that I continued. You may notice that this chapter is only one page but I think it was a good way to finish up the story. That is also why I put it up on shortly after the last one. I mean, it doesn't really make sense to wait another week to put up such a small chapter.

Before I go, I want to thank all those who have reviewed this story, especially Psycho G as he was one of the only people who has reviewed nearly every chapter that I put up. If I forgot to mentioned any other review I apologize.

* * *

Chapter 19:  
Journey Finished!  
Returning To Those You Love

Three Years Later…

"I'm off brother. I won't be home until later tonight so don't bother waiting up for me." Rushing throughout the dojo, a now older Hikari quickly exited the building but before she left completely she was stopped by her sister-in-law Sora and her five year old niece Sakura. "Hold it up a minute Hikari. What's the rush?"

"Sorry about that. I'm just supposed to be meeting up with Takuya and Izumi in the town square and if I don't hurry I'll be late, so see ya." Having said what she wanted to say she hurried off. Once she was gone, Taichi stepped out to join his family.

"She's still depressed isn't she?" asked Sora to her husband. "It looks like it. Even after all these years she's still waits for him hoping that he returns." Gazing back into the dojo, Taichi looked at the wall where a all too familiar sword was hanging from. _"Where are you my friend? You better return so because the ones that cares for you are starting to wonder if you'll ever comeback."_

-/-/-/-/-

Swerving in between people that were in her way, Hikari soon met up with Takuya and Izumi, who about a year ago moved into their own place that was on the other side of the town. "Hey you guys. What's up?" "As fine as things can be." answered Takuya. Even after three years Takuya continued to practice his swordsmanship and he has improved so much that there was hardly anyone who could beat him in a fight.

"Oh, but we recently got a letter from Takato and Ruki. They said that they're doing well and that their little boy, Ichiro is doing quite well." During the three years Hikari and the others keep in close contact with the people that they meet on their big adventure.

Last they heard both Henry and Suzie were still living in their village but were becoming somewhat popular for being able to create and mend terrific weapons. As for Takato and Ruki, they became closer and around two years ago got married and now had a one year old boy.

"It's good to hear that their relationship is doing well. Speaking of relationships, how are things going with you guys? Are the wedding preparations going well?" It was true that the two were going to get hitch. Following the advice that Daisuke gave her, Izumi confessed her feelings to Takuya and to her relief he returned them and now the two were planning on getting married later that spring."

"As of right now everything is going as plan." responded Izumi. "It's a shame though that it seems as though _he _won't be attending." It was obvious on who Izumi was referring to. "I know what you mean. After all this time, I'm starting to wonder if he'll ever return."

While the three of them were continuing their discussion, a large slab of stone from a building came falling down and it was falling right towards them. Looking up they noticed it coming and both Takuya and Izumi were able to run to safety but Hikari was frozen in place by fear. It seemed as though she was going to meet her end until a person in a black cloak came running in and pulled her out of the way just seconds before the rock slab crashed to the ground.

"Thank you. You just saved my life." "It's no problem. After all, it's not the first time I saved you." replied the cloaked figure in a very familiar voice. Hearing the man's voice, Hikari looked at him with a wide eyed expression just as Takuya and Izumi joined them.

Removing the cloak they were shocked that the person was Daisuke. "Hey you guys. I'm back. Did you miss me?" Instead of answering with words, Hikari walked over and gave him a huge kiss that lasted almost a minute until she broke it. "I think I'll take that as a yes." joked Daisuke as he walked off with them to have a long awaited reunion.

* * *

There it is people. I have long last finished this story and I'mglad how it turned out. Hopefully, all those who have read this story enjoyed reading it as I did in making it. 


End file.
